


Miraculous Imagines

by ars_meliora



Series: Miraculous Requests [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 51,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: Imagines or small ficlets as requested by the audienceRequest Here: https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader, felix graham de vanily/ reader
Series: Miraculous Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863766
Comments: 29
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

** _Rules_ **

  * Send requests here: <https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn>
  * Or Comment on this chapter 
    * If you comment here then you'll receive a reply that your request had been written.
    * But please use the link, it makes the fic requests organized and posted in a timely manner
  * Things I write for: 
    * Reader-Inserts
    * Songfics (please add the character, song, and artist)
    * Short ficlets
    * Headcanons
  * What I don't write for: 
    * character x character (not good at it sorry :/)
    * OC x character
    * You might have to commission me for things like this since they're specific and cater only to you or a very small group
  * _**AS OF FEB 25, 2021, THERE HAS BEEN AN UPDATE IN THE RULES FOR REQUESTING**_
    * Link: <https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn>




	2. Couple's Costume! [Chloe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from doing the rest of my fics to indulge in some prompts.

When you told Chloe jokingly that you wanted to have couple costumes for Halloween you were expecting her to dress-up as Ladybug and you'd be Chat Noir.

"No way, everyone is going to do that!" Chloe pouted at your lack of taste in costumes.

"Do you have any ideas?" You asked her and for once she didn't have a comeback or a snarky comment. "C'mon babe, let's look at the catalog and see if something catches our eyes!"

Chloe huffed but she sat down next to you and looked at your laptop screen as you browsed through the costumes you and her found interesting. In the end, Chloe got frustrated and you called it a night.

It wasn't until the next day that Chloe was hearing her classmates fussing over matching costumes.

"I think I'm going as a witch!" Marinette stated.

"A witch?! Such a cliche!" Chloe mocked.

"Oh yeah, what are you going as?" The bluenette teased.

"Well..." She didn't have a costume picked out and she also got very angry at you yesterday so she didn't know if you'd dressed up as well.

"How about a costume competition?" Adrien chimed in, "Whoever has the best costume gets bragging rights and gets crowned as the ruler of Halloween?"

"I'm so going to win, you guys just watch!" Chloe stomped and made her way to your classroom. "Y/n we need to show that bread girl who's the best at costumes!"

Your friends turned at you as your girlfriend proclaimed she was going to be the Queen of Halloween. Though she did add she was going to let you be co-ruler of Halloween if the two of you won.

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

"Is my makeup okay?" Chloe asked as she fixed your military uniform, in the end, she indulged you in cosplaying for Halloween. You were dressed as Oscar and she was Marie Antoinette from the Rose of Versailles manga. 

"I fear that people might steal you away from how pretty you are..." Your soft gaze made the blonde girl blush as she gave you a quick kiss. "Though I will do anything to make sure we win!"

"You bet we're going to win!"

When the costume competition commenced you dialed your charm 1000% to make sure Chloe and you would win, it's the least you could do after she agreed to cosplay with you.

"And the winner is..." Adrien looked at the card, "Y/n and Chloe!"

"We did it!" Chloe cheered as she engulfed you in a tight hug and a loving kiss. You wanted to kiss back but her classmates gasped at her sudden loving outburst, which made the blonde girl embarrassed.

"Happy Halloween my Queen!" You gave Chloe a kiss on her forehead as she turned redder. No one dared comment on how the girl thanked you for helping her win, they valued their lives and respected her privacy when the two of you retreated to dance together as rulers of Halloween.


	3. Ghost Crush [Marinette]

"What do you do when a ghost has a crush on you? Asking for a friend.” Alya blinked as her friend ask her question on the other side of the phone, surely she didn't hear Marinette correctly.

"I mean if they ghosted you why bother?" Alya was perplexed, by how Marinette let out a frustrated groan.

"No I mean an actual ghost, they're dead or so I think..."

"Marinette, ghosts aren't real nor can they have a crush on you..." 

"Yeah, well I gotta go, see ya!" Marinette hanged up and threw her phone on her bed.

"If I had a body would you go out with me?" Your floating body hovered near the bluenette as she glared at your insistence. "You're cute when you glare cupcake..."

"Shut up!" Marinette threw a pillow, sadly it just passed through you making her angrier at you.

"Hey, calm down..." You patted her head as the girl leaned to your touch, you were glad she was the only human you could touch and talk to, death was truly cruel if you couldn't as much as give her gentle touches to erasure your crush. "So what's next?"

"If I could find the sentimonster then maybe you'd be brought back to life, and we could go on a date..." Marinette muttered.

"It's settled, let's go!" Your sudden outburst caused all the lights to go out, "Oops..."

Marinette just gave you scolding look, your date will have to be postponed until you helped her change all the lightbulbs in her room for the fifth time this week.


	4. Pick-Up Lines [Felix]

At first, it started with a simple bet between his cousin and you, the prize? Seeing a flustered Felix when you delivered the first pick-up line, it was so overwhelming that he had to lie he was Adrien to hide his blush.

That was years ago, but even now your friend refuses to let you live down the corny pick-up lines you told him thought the years. And today was no different, he used one of the worse ones you've told him when you were kids.

“Your way of flirting is truly awful.” You pouted as he gave you one of his quiet laughs that were reserved only for you and his mother.

“But does it work?” Felix asked as he eyed you from behind his book.

“Maybe…” You feinted ignorance at his curious gaze, "I've heard better from other people." 

"Yeah, like what?" Felix put his book down and walked towards your resting form. He was peeved as he usually was when you mentioned someone else that wasn't him, he reminded you of a child when he got like that.

"Are you a magician? Because when I’m looking at you, you make everyone else disappear!” You tell him with a giggle as he blushes at your teasing joke about his magic tricks. 

"And for my next act, I'm going to wipe that smile off your face."

"I'd like to se-" You didn't get to finish your sentence as his lips met yours. 

Felix's kiss ended quickly as he opened his eyes to find yours still open, he was proud of himself for making you quiet and flustered like you had done to him for the past hours.

"My, the mighty Y/n is quiet huh?" He teased you, which earned him a raspberry and a huff.

"Hey Felix, kiss me if I'm wrong. But dinosaurs still exist, right?" Your eyes had the mischievous glint that always makes the hair on his neck stand up.

Not a second later did you receive another loving kiss from the boy, you were sure you'd tease him more often if it ended with him showering you with affection.


	5. Forgotten [Marinette]

The last thing you could remember was the hit you received on the head, it was dark and cold before you lost consciousness but now, everything felt soft.

"Can you hear me?" A female voice spoke to you, it was distant even though you could tell her blurry frame was looking at you. "Are you hurt?"

"When..." Was the only word that came out of your mouth before losing consciousness once more.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

You woke up again, this time the sun was shining and you were covered in sweat. Every one of your senses were full of stimuli, though the rinning in your ears made it impossible for you to orientate yourself. Getting up you looked over to your bag, but there was a more pressing matter to address, that is where the hell where you?

"Oh, you're awake!" A soft voice startled you as you clutched your bag, "I have to say, having a girl passed out in Paris is a rare sight to behold."

You stayed quiet, at least this was still Paris but everything felt different. More importantly, how long were you passed out in this bed?

"How long was I out?" Your raspy voice asked the bespeckled woman," Carp, where are my manners... I'm Y/n." You gave a small bow to the lady, was she the one who saved your life?

"I'm Ms. Mendeleiev, you've been out for a week. Where are your parents?"

"A week... and I live alone..." If she kept asking more questions then you'd have no choice than to run away from here, reaching into your bag you tried to find an item... oddly you couldn't find it no matter how much you inspected.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Ms. Mendeleiev inspected the small spherical apparatus that fit in her hand, from afar it looked like a compass. Trying to pry it open, she accidentally pressed a button released gear-like items to fall from the apparatus.

"P-please don't touch that!" You scurried to grab the fallen items and your apparatus, putting them back, you began to twist and turn it various knobs. Yet nothing changed and you were still in the same room, why wasn't the orb working?

"Is everything alright?" Ms. Mendeleiev looked at your sphere with intrigue, "Perhaps it got broken, you were clinging on to it when I found you."

"Sadly, I think your right..." It there was not use, how were you going to explain this to your mentor. "I'm a dead once I get back if I get back..." You crouched down and sulked.

"I could take you home..."

"What's today's date?"

Ms. Mendeleiev gave you the date, you could've sworn you were in another month before blacking out. The more the woman spoke the more you began to panic, were you really unconscious for a week?

"Say... who's the current monarch of France?" 

"Have you lost your mind? France doesn't have a monarch, not since..."

Your heart sank if France didn't have a monarchy as Ms. Mendeleiev gave you a lesson of the history of Paris. The more you heard the more you began to realize, this was not the Paris you knew of.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

"Calm down Y/n..." You paced back and forth in the room, Ms. Mendeleiev was kind enough to let you stay, for the time being, luckily she was a woman of science and thought you really bumped your head pretty badly. 

The more you tried to find an explanation you could only conclude two things: this was not your Paris and you were currently stuck. By why of all places did you have to get stuck in this place?

"Maybe... maybe she might also be here!" Grabbing your bag you tell Ms. Mendeleiev you'll be back, though she refused to let you go easily.

"What if you get lost?" She tried to sit you down but you were determined to find someone, the only constant you had in most places you traveled.

"I need to find this girl!" You protest, giving her the address she finally budged and let you leave, not before asking for your phone and putting her contact.

Running with full speed, you could care less from the odd looks you got from the pedestrians. If you came here then maybe, just maybe that girl is also here. Finally, the building you were searching was on sight you opened the doors.

"How-" 

The man at the cashier went unnoticed as you climbed the stairs, if everything so far was the same then she must also be the same! Opening the door to the upper room you found the person you were looking for, you stood there speechless as worked by her desk.

"Marie!" You went to hug the girl close, kissing her cheeks as she dropped her pencil, "I'm so glad, how are you? Are you hurt?" Checking over her body there was nothing out of place.

"W-who are you?!" The girl shrieked, the way she tried to leave your grasp crushed your heart.

"Marinette, it's me... Y/n..." Tears began to fall from your eyes, was she pulling a bad prank at you? "I'm y-"

"I don't know anyone by the name of Y/n!" Marinette pushed you away, the action caused you to fall on your rear as you stared at the girl with a hurtful expression.

"Are you some kind of weirdo-stalker?"

"N-no!" You wailed, how could she think this lowly of you. 

Between sobs, you finally learned three truths of this Paris: It wasn't your Paris, you were stuck, but the saddest thing was that Marinette never met you.


	6. Still in Love [Luka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small angsty ficlet for @serendipity-imagines on Tumblr

"He's late..." for the nth time this month he's late, now that you think about it, he's been late ever since that day. At first, you didn't mind, but when he started to distance himself that's when you began to worry.

When he began to talk to the girl known as Marinette, it looked like Luka was just being his usual self when he met her. But you knew better, he gave her that same soft gaze he used when he first met you, but you wanted to believe in your relationship.

"Who writes a tune about a friend?" The thought kept running around your head, that should've been the first red flag.

By the time you noticed he had someone else on is when he refused to steal her voice when he became Silencer. Unlike the girl, you weren't spared, he used his powers on you and for the rest of the day, you refused to look at him in the eye. 

After that day he stopped finding excuses to not meet up with you. It didn't help that you also went to the same school, he stopped having lunch with you in favor of visiting his sister but you knew all too well it wasn't just for Juleka.

When you asked Juleka, she hesitated to tell you the truth. She tried to excuse her brother but you weren't having none of it. Still, after that Luka did try to spend more time with you, but his mind was elsewhere.

That's what brought you to today, the day of your anniversary and you were sitting at the place he reserved but he was nowhere in sight. Sighing, you got up from the table you spent the last two hours waiting. You laughed bitterly, it only took two hours for 3 years of being in a relationship to go down the drain.

Walking through the streets in Paris put on your headphones and continued your quick pace. 

"Even the music reminds me of him..." You wanted to pull your hair, you should be angry but all you felt was pity. Pity for the girl and not for you, who could say he wouldn't do the same to her as he did to you.

It wasn't until you felt someone's hand on your shoulder that you noticed you were crying, shrugging it off you pulled away. But the person was stubborn and they made you turn around, that's when you saw the familiar face you've come to both love and hate.

"Y/n, I'm sorry I-" Luka's excuse was interrupted when you shoved the anniversary gift to his chest and wiped your tears.

"We're over, go be with that girl you prefer over me." You sniffled and looked at him in the eye.

"Marinette is just a friend, we've been together for 3 years!"

"That's why I know, I know you have someone else in your heart and I want you to be happy."

"Please, Y/n, we can fix this."

You shook your head as you told your ex-boyfriend of 3 years how you know he has someone in his heart. That someone is not you, it's that girl you've come to dislike.

“The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.” More tears fell from your eyes. "I'll learn to be happy with myself and not depend on you to be that source of happiness."

Luka was speechless, he wanted you to stay. But when he went to pull you close to him you were swatting his hands away.

"Thanks, but if I was still living before you then I can live after you."

Luka saw how you walked away, his brain told him to move but his body refused. He wanted to tell you about how Marinette would never love him, her heart was with someone else. That's when his eyes landed on the gift you pushed towards him.

Opening it, Luka began to cry. The gift was a scrapbook with different dates on the happiest times you spent with him, there were tiny notes littered around the pictures.

Luka fell asleep, he's always hardworking.

Today we went to a concert, I can see why Luka loves music so much!

1st-year anniversary is it too early to call him the love of my life?

Luka's tears fell on the pictures, he'd lost you and he will have to live with that mistake for the rest of his life.


	7. Come Here Often? [Marinette]

  
You lost count on the number of times you saw the same blue-haired girl in the craft store. At first, it started with her buying fabric or thread, unlucky for her she always got your angry co-worker who could care less if it was one yard of fabric or ten yards of different types of fabrics. 

Then she came one day, she would often linger by the button sections as she peaked who was working at the fabric section in the store. You were stocking in an aisle adjacent to her, by the time you finished she was still clenching her patterns.

"Want me to ring you up?" You ask, scaring the girl as her back meets the shelves full of yarn. Her sudden impact made some of them fall on her head, you reached to stop them from falling when you hear her response.

"If you don't mind, I'd like that..." Her meek voice found its way to your ears.

"Follow me then!" You pull the girl to the counter, you take over for your coworker who leaves for their lunch break.

"I always see you buying fabric and the such, do you have a business?" You ask as you measure and cut the fabric.

"N-no, I make clothes and other accessories..." 

You hum and continue cutting up the fabric. What type of clothes did she make? She was your age and she already had something she loved doing, you on the other hand were filling time working at a craft store.

"Do you have a business card? I'd like to see what you make with these fabrics."

"I don't but I have an Instagram!"

You gave the girl your phone as she opened the app, you told her to hit the follow button as you placed her fabric into bags.

"Good luck, hope to see you again sometime. If you want to avoid my coworker, they're not here on the weekends."

"Thanks!" The girl pays for the fabric, takes a few steps, and then comes back, "Umm.. do you work on the weekends?"

"Yup, every weekend and in the middle of the week."

"Okay!"

You watch the girl leave, pulling out your phone you scroll through her Instagram to see if she had anything that caught your eye. She was talented, and you hiped to see her here in a few days' time.

The next time she stopped by, she scouted the store trying to find you. 

"Umm... can you ring me up again?" The familiar voice said, she finally found you by the candle section as you changed the inventory.

"Sure thing!"

"I never asked... what's your name? I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Y/n L/n, you have a pretty name..."You causally said as you counted the number of buttons she bought. What you didn't notice was the blush that painted her skin with the compliment. "Anything else?"

"N-no!" Marinette yelped, "That's all for today." She gave you a nervous chuckle when it was time to pay she saw that you gave her a discount. Not just a sales discount, but an employee discount. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, take it as a thank you for brightening my day."

Marinette thanked you, she grabbed her bag and wished you for a good rest of the day. 

The third time she came was after a few months, this time she came with someone. You were moved to the fabric section after your coworker quit, without them, more people stopped by and asked for help.

"Hey Marinette, haven't seen you for a long time. Been busy with the fashion competition?" You ask as the girl nods, "Are you Marinette's friend?"

"I am, I'm Alya, and today I'm helping Marinette!" The bespeckled girl stated, "I'm looking for some lights to use in as a backdrop for my videos, think you can help me out?"

"Yeah, it's a slow day so there's a few of us at the store. Got anything in mind?"

Helping Alya, you guided the girls to the lighting decoration sections. When the girl made her pick, you saw it was still in the storage room.

"I'll get the rest from the back, be back in a jiffy." Walking away from the girls, you searched for the items and made it back quicker than you'd thought.

"Marinette, just ask her out! Listen, she already gave you her discount and asked about the contest you took part in what more do you need?" Alya's voice was above a whisper, we're they talking about you?

"How do I even ask!? Do I just say, hey are you free after your shift? What if she's just being nice?"

You turned around then took the route where the girls could see you, you didn't want to intrude on their talk so this was the best option.

"Oh, Y/n! Marinette needs help! She was talking about needing some thread. I'll take these and check-out, I have some stuff to do!" Alya quickly said as she took the light decorations from your arms and left you with Marinette.

"What kind of thread do you need?" You ask her and Marinette stutterers her answer but you help her find the items she's looking for. When everything is checked off her list, you start to scan her items.

"Soooo, do you come here often?" Marinette asked, when the realization hit her she facepalmed and hid her face with her hands.

"Well considering I work here, yes.” You give her a smile, "How about we go for some bubble tea? My shift ended half an hour ago, so I'm free."

"Wait, your shift ended that long ago and you still stayed?"

"Yeah, extra hours never killed anyone. Plus the best payment is helping and talking about your projects."

Marinette was starstruck, you stuck around just to see her. It was sweet and you finished bagging her items. Once she paid she twirled her fingers, an action she did when he was being shy about something.

"If you're sure, let's get some tea together. As a date..."

"I'd love to spend my time with you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I want to know more about the girl who brightens my day when she stops by."

Grabbing Marinette's bag, you left the store. Needless to say, more dates happened after the first. For you, Marinette was the best thing to ever happen in your boring job of stocking shelves at a craft store.


	8. That's Why I Love Fall [Kagami]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Girl in Red is therapeutic.

You weren't interested in anything. Nothing caught your eye, that's why you never stayed in school any longer than you needed to. The cold air of fall his your face, snuggling deeper into your scarf you enjoyed the breeze.

The music in your headphones played your favorite song on repeat, there was no point to lower the volume, you couldn't bother yourself with talking.

"Excuse me? Where is the fencing club?" Someone said, she noticed you didn't listen so she poked your back.

"Yes?" Your eyes landed on a fencer dressed in red, "How can I help?"

"Do you know where the fencing club is?" She asked this time she took her protective helmet, "I hear this school has a club and they're accepting new fencers."

"They should be in the courtyard, if not they can be in the gym. Want me to show you?"

"I'd like that, my name is Kagami Tsurugi"

"Y/n L/n."

For the first time in your life, your headphones took second place, there was someone you'd rather spend your time with.

After the first encounter, you hang around the school more often. Your eyes always landed on the fencer in red, Kagami Tsurugi. Since that day you've become her friend and hype-girl.

"Point for Kagami!" The instructed declared, a few sad cheers were heard when she beat another boy. She never lost a round, her passion for fencing was admirable.

She gave you a soft smile, you returned the action with a thumbs up. It's become a habit, she'd smile when she won and you'd clap or cheer. Rinse and repeat, there even was a pre-round ritual. You'd put on her helmet for good luck, you insisted she never needed luck but she would shake her hand and disagree.

"Training is over, next session we'll work on offensive stands!" The instructor's words rang around the courtyard. It was surprising he decided to end early, but deep down you knew he did that since Kagami was beating everyone to a pulp.

_"I'll wait for you by the lockers!"_ You mouthed to Kagami you nodded and quickly ran to take off her equipment.

Walking to the locker, you stood with your back on the wall as you waited for your friend. There was some chatter, as usual, it ranged from how harsh the drills were to some of the athletes thinking of skipping the next session.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" You ask Kagami as she quietly walks to your side.

"I was thinking, maybe I could spend the night at your place? My mom isn't here... and I rather stay with you."

"My apartment is your apartment, guess we're cooking together." Your lopsided smiles illuminated the girl's face.

"Let's go get groceries!" Kagami grabbed your hand and led you through the courtyard. The two of you ran down the stairs, excited to spend the evening together once more.

Cooking together was another ritual, the moments that Kagami's mother left the city she'd spend the night at your place. Just the two of you enjoying life even if it was just one afternoon, that's what made you happy meeting her.

After eating, the two of you lounged on your bed. Legs tangled together as the record you recently bought played in the background. This was also a favorite pastime between the two of you, before her you'd only play records if you were bored. The music no longer took up space but it shared a space with you and Kagami.

"Do you listen to the girl in red?" Kagami asked, there was a hint of uneasiness as her eyes looked at yours.

"I rather watch the girl in red, but yes, I have heard her music." You rest your head on the armrest of the couch.

"It's also a movie? I thought it was just a singer?"

"There's a girl in red, she's always giving her all. She brings color to my life, there are freckles on her face that look like constellations. Her hair is blue like the night sky, and every time she speaks it's like music in my ears."

Kagami moved closer, the sudden shift made you curious about why she was moving around. Raising your head you see her hand playing with yours. A habit she did when she was thinking deeply about a topic, you let her do so as you sat facing her.

"Do you know why I like the fall season?" Kagami's hand intertwined with yours.

"Why?"

"It's the season when I meet you, from that day on you and I talked nonstop. The same season when my mom got angry that I spent the night at yours, the same season when I fell in love. That's why I love fall..."

You pulled her hand towards you, she obliged and she hugged your waist. She looked up and placed a small kiss on your lips before hiding her face on the crook of your neck.

"Would you be my girl?" Her muffled voice wasn't hard to hear as her face nuzzled on your neck.

"I've been your girl since the moment we met, I should be asking that question..."

"I have also been your girl since our first encounter..."

The two of you share another kiss, happy in your little world where just the two of you can inhabit.


	9. Our Shirt [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm... If its okay, could u please do something fluffy with Luka/male!Reader? Love ur work, wish u a nice day!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I love writing for Luka, feel free to send requests ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ

Searching through your room, you tried to find a shirt to wear. But then it dawned on you, you forgot to do laundry due to final exams for the semester. 

"Y/n!" Your boyfriend, Luka, yelled from outside. Normally you were outside waiting for him to give you a ride on his bike, but finding a shirt was already proving to be a struggle.

"Just a second!" You yell from your window, you opened all of your drawers until you find something to wear. It was a jagged stone shirt, pressing it to your nose, it smelled fresh but there was something else lingering in the scent.

Saltwater, wood, and fresh linen. It smelled just like your boyfriend, and it was also clean! Putting it on, you grabbed your jean jacket and ran down the stairs and saw your boyfriend was playing on his phone.

"Morning handsome!" You place a kiss on Luka's cheek and grabbed the spare helmet. When you saw the lovesick smile, you quirked your eyebrow as to why he refused to move.

"Is that my shirt?" Luka teased, he inspected your shirt. "So that's where it was, I thought mom lost it in the laundry. I really thought I lost my favorite shirt, but it was just with my favorite person. "

"You mean  _ our  _ shirt? I'll consider returning it..." You teased him back, it only earned you another teasing remark.

"I shouldn't complain, you look handsome in my clothes. Maybe I should leave my clothes at your place more often?" Luka gave you a wink as she began peddling the bike.

"It's a deal!"

By the time you reached the front steps of the school, you took off your jacket and handed it to your boyfriend.

"Being your boyfriend also means my clothes are yours, I'm still not giving you the shirt back."

Luka took off his signature hoodie and waited for you to put it on. Smiling contently you failed to notice his mischievous glint when he placed you a kiss, he pulled the hood over your face kisses you before running up the stairs.

"Luka!" You yelled, chasing after your boyfriend. 

After that day, everyone in school began to notice how the two of you began to wear each other clothes. Both of you had a drawer dedicated to each other's clothes, being Luka's boyfriend just made it easier to have a killer wardrobe and a plethora of kisses when he spotted you in his clothes.


	10. Cuddles [Adrien]

It started when you left your window open, it was late at night, a time of peaceful sleep.

Or so you thought, something, well someone crashed into your bed and squished you in the process. At first, you thought it was your pet who wanted some cuddles, not bothering to open your eyes you simply put your arms around the figure and snuggled them closer.

"Umm... I don't cuddle before the first date." The teasing voice said.

You let out a hum, cuddling the figure closer and petting their heard. That's when it dawned on you, cats don't talk no matter how deep in you sleep you where that wasn't something that happened.

"You're not Napoleon my cat?" You ask, still petting the head of the person. You wanted to stop, but their hair was soft and they smelled amazing.

"No, I'm Chat Noir!" The voice protested, but they cuddled you closer. 

"Hmm... Just go to sleep... Paris is not going anywhere..." You drift back to sleep, forgetting who you were cuddling you fell asleep holding one of the hero's of Paris in your arms.

The next day you found a little note, reading it caused your face to heat up.

_ I'll stop by earlier next time, you give the most amazing cuddles! _

It was signed by Chat Noir. So it wasn't a dream, he actually was here and you cuddle him as you fell asleep.

Night after night, he always made it his mission to stop by and chat with you before finishing his patrol. Sometimes he brought some food, other times he just wanted to crash at your place. It made you wonder why did the other half of the Parisian protection squad felt the need to stay in your room.

That's what brings you to today, you brought up the question as he climbed into your window and looked flushed.

"What is it about my room that you find yourself coming back to it every night?" It was a genuine question with no ill intention.

"I feel at home here..." Chat said as he made grabby hands at you, he wanted to be the big spoon which was the role you usually took when he stopped by. But his sneeze made you do a double-take on his need for cuddles.

“Are you just trying to get me to dote on you like last time or are you really sick?” You asked him, he pouted and you felt like you kicked a puppy.

"Y/n, please? Maybe I'm just a little sick..." He covered his cough. He began to panic when he saw you get up with a sigh. "Where are you going?!"

"Getting you some soup and medicine, get yourself to the bed and we can watch a movie."

When you left, Chat Noir did just as you told. Between shivers and sneezes, he cuddled under your blankets and waited for you to return. He fell asleep, the smell of you on the blankets gave him the much-needed rest he craved all day.

An hour passed when you returned to your room, you didn't have all the ingredients so you ran to the store. By the time you went up to your room with medicine and food on your tray, there was a stranger in your bed. Closing the door, you kept knocking until he woke up.

"Can I come in?" It was strange to ask, this was your room but the person inside was not Chat Noir, they looked similar but you didn't want him to leave your side. It was nice having him as a companion, what's a little secret going to to do if it only strengthens your relationship with the hero.

"J-just a minute!" He yells you hear him murmur something and he opens the door.

"Go lay down. Your eyes are droopy and it could be a sign of a fever." Tilting your head to your bed and wait for Chat to wrap himself in the blankets. Placing the tray you put a col towel on his forehead.

"If you get sick, I'll return the favor..." Chat sniffled as you brought a spoonful of soup to his lips.

"I'll remind you of it. Stay the night, I want your fever to go down before you leave."

Chat Noir gave your forehead a chaste kiss.

"I would choose the comfort of your arms than my lonely room."

Humming, you put the tray on your nightstand and cuddled the hero to your chest. It hurt you to know he was lonely, but for today, you'll make him forget about a lonely home.

When morning came, Chat Noir found himself detransformed from his superhero disguise. You were still sleeping peacefully, heartbeat beating calmly as he snuggled close to your chest. 

Or so he thought, he felt a hand come up to his forehead.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes..." He was conflicted, should he hide?

"I left medicine on the nightstand, take them before you leave. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..."

He shifts in your arms and becomes the big spoon, it surprised you as you rubbed the sleep off your eyes.

"My name is Adrien Agreste..." A shaky statement as he held you close.

"Hmmm, I don't care. You're just you and nothing else."

Adrien, Chat Noir, all those identities didn't matter to him as he felt falling more in love with you.


	11. This Too Shall Pass [Felix]

Nothing seeing his cousin at his father's funeral really made Felix feel utterly alone. No one from his family came to the quiet funeral, part of him hated it but he also felt that no one should be present during this sad moment for him and his mother.

He was shaking hands with 'friends' of the family, it was a customary thing people did at funerals. That's when he noticed someone was arranging flowers that were brought by people.

He saw you there, clippers in hand as you put the flowers in a vase. It looked too beautiful for a sad event. He walked over to where you were as you silently took off leaves that were rotting.

"Is there anything you need?" You asked, eyes never leaving the flowers. 

Felix simply stared, you beat him to the question. He was sure you weren't a guest, would that mean you're a worker?

He had to push those thoughts away as you placed a flower in his line of sight. It was a pink flower, in his opinion it looked slightly squished.

"It's a species of rose, it's an eglantine rose and smells like apples." When he grabbed the rose you began to walk away, he stood there looking at the flower arrangement next to the picture of his father. His senses were filled by the sweet-smelling scent, it was coming from the rose but something else lingered in the air. For the first time since his father's death, he felt himself smiling from someone thinking of him and his pain.

He wanted to meet you again, so he began asking the funeral parlor if someone sent the flower arrangement. None of the guests sent the arrangement, to them, it was a hideous arrangement that lacks in grace. Dejected, he went to grab some coffee and asked a worker.

"Oh, I think you're referring to Y/n/n. She always brings arrangements to families, sometimes you can see her in a cemetery placing flowers for graves. Her family owns a flower shop as well." The funeral director told him, as he places more coffee cups for the guests.

"Do you have her business card?"

"She always leaves one hidden in her arrangements."

Felix did look through your arrangement, albeit hesitantly he began to move the flowers until he found a business card. There was an address and number, and something else.

"This too shall pass..." Felix read the words, a tear fell from his eyes. He didn't want you to pass without seeing you again in a nicer place.

Three weeks later, Felix was finally able to go to the flower shop. He was there in the guise of buying flowers, a bouquet for his mother, and another for his dead father.

It became a habitual thing, he bought flowers but it always seemed that he could never find you. By the third month, he gave up as he stood looking at his father's grave. His thoughts always returned to you, it made him feel less depressed.

That's when he heard the rustling of leaves, there you were in your mustard yellow overalls as you place flowers on different graves. Sprinting, he ran to your side, the uneven ground caused him to crash into you.

"So-" Felix was going to apologize but he was treated to your laughs and giggles. The flowers that you were carrying in your basket fell over the two of you, some were in his hair, the others were on the ground.

"I never, ever realized what I was missing until I met you." Felix blurted out, but that didn't stop your giggles. Were you laughing at his confession?

"I'm Y/n, what's yours?"

"Felix..."

"Care to look at the clouds with me Felix?"

He looked at you quizically, it dawned on him that he still had your caged body between him and the ground. There was no hint of anger after the tumble, and now you wanted to look at the clouds?

"So I can get to know you!" You stated, were you sensing his inner turmoil? He nodded and moved some of the fallen flowers to your basket as he laid on his back. Another giggle escaped your lips, he quirked his brow and looked at you. "Over here!"

Felix felt your fingers intertwined with yours, you were running to a hill as you pulled him with you. When you reached the destination, you just fell to the ground, cushioned by wildflowers.

"Did you mean it?" You finally ask, he doesn't answer you and lays next to you. This time he pulls a sunflower and hands it to you.

"I meant every single word, you've captured my heart."

He heard you giggle, it was infectious and he started to laugh alongside you. His laughter quieted down when he felt you shift your head on his shoulder. He wanted this memory of the two of you to remain forever in his memory.


	12. Heavy Metal and You [Luka]

You didn't believe in love There was no prince charming in real life, or a lover who would stand outside your window at 1 am with a boombox. No always, maybes, or forever. 

"Y/n help me write a song?" Your lead-singer asked as you drummed your fingers on her table.

"As long as it's not a love song..."

When you saw the flier, you signed the band up. Everyone was elated to pass the applying phase, now you had to duke it out with other bands.

"Y/n/n, that guy has been staring at you~" the lead-singer teased as she motioned to the boy with blue hair.

"Not interested." You told her dryly, she protested about your lack of romanticism.

"How am I going to get married when my best friend won't pay attention to the guy that clearly into them?!"

"Whatever, not like you'll get a date if you keep ghosting them after the first date."

Your friend stuck out her tongue, you stuck out your middle finger in return. The action gathered laughter from your bandmates and the mysterious blue-haired boy.

Luka Couffaine, his band was the rival of your own band. Both competing for the same price, a spot to open for Jagged Stone. Needless to say, you only wanted to play your instrument out of spite.

"Good luck out there!" Luka cheered as you twirled your drumstick.

"I don't need luck, I just want to play to my heart's content." You stated a-matter-of-factly. The only reason you were in the band was that you would rather be anywhere than home. If the band succeeds then that just gives you another thing you're less angry about, leaving home was the end goal.

To say that you blew the audience and Jagged Stone's mind was an understatement. Your band was strong, their dreams were to make it big and you'll be dammed if you didn't help them achieve that dream.

"Next up is Kitty Section!" The MC announces.

The first song they played surprised you, a band of that name had a metal undertone was amusing. But their song didn't hype the crowd as your band did, how would they overcome this hurdle.

"The next song is dedicated to that special person who's doesn't believe in love! Love is real because you are!" Luka announced before starting to play a soft tune.

"I hate it here!" You groaned, your bandmates cheered that Luka was able to get to you enough to cause you to blush and hide behind them. 

When all the bands finished, the judges announced they would post the results the next week. Packing up your drum set, you were surprised when your bandmates pushed Luka to your side of the room.

"Don't fuck this up!" They teased, they were not going to hear the end of it when you got into the van.

The silence was awkward for Luka, he didn't dare to say anything as he saw you pack up your set.

"You wrote a song about me?" You asked, mentally cursing yourself for asking such a question. He probably wrote that song for someone else, why would he dedicate it to his rival?

"I did... When I talked to your bandmates, they told me you didn't believe in love. You only believed in your talent as a drummer, so I wanted to dedicate a song."

"Thanks... I guess?" No one has ever done that, aside from your friend who made dumb songs to cheer you up. But this song is different, it was a love song from someone who dared to say love is real.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Luka asked, his confident aura turned into a shy one as you looked at him wide-eyed. 

"Don't see why not," You pull a pen from your pocket and write your number on his arm.

"I'll text you tonight!" Luka yelled, loud enough for your noisy teammates to cheer that you got a date.

"So Y/n... how about writing a love song with me?"

"I'll get back to you on that one if we survive the first date that is..."

Needless to say, you wrote a love song by the time finals started. Kitty-Section didn't make the cut, but now you were carrying the torch.

"This one is for the people who make love real!" You announced, eyes never leaving Luka who was in the front door cheering.

"3...2..!"

Prince charming might not be real, but Luka always had a new song written for you every anniversary.


	13. Rambles [Marinette]

Alya and you were sitting on the floor of Marinette's room. Aside from Alya, Marinette would also considered her best friend. You've only accidentally met the girl three years ago, Lila was your cousin but she acted like the two of you never meet. So when your cousin clashed with your best friend, it only caused the two of you to drift further apart.

Another thing that drifted you from Lila was her love (obsession) for Adrien. It was nothing new, it seemed that the blond teen caught everyone's attention, even Marinette was in love with him.

That's why when Marinette texted 'emergency meeting' you thought it was something important, but you sighed when she began to ramble about Adrien once more.

"And if I don't do that, I will never get close to Adrien and he'll marry Chloe, or worse he'll marry Lilia..." Marinette kept rambling about the possibility of her failure to do a certain activity where she's paired with Adrien, you just crossed your arms and debating leaving the meeting.

"You have to tell her..." Alya whispered to you.

As she'll listen, it's Adrien this Adrien that..." Grumbling a response you looked over to your best friend, "I'll only confess if I was alone with her, thankfully I never am."

Alya made a whipping motion and you just nodded. Everyone could see you were whipped for Marinette, everyone but her. But your off-hand comment made Alya pull out her phone, you looked at her and saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hello, mom? What?!" Alya pulled her phone and gave you a wink, "Fine, I'll be there in a minute!"

"Et tu Alya?" You pouted at your friend who left, not before giving a quick goodbye to the bluenette.

When the door closed, Marinette sat beside you and cuddled to your side, she looked down. Putting an arm around her, you cuddled her close to your side, eyes never meeting her own.

"I think she left because she got bored of my rambles..."

"Your rambles are cute... even if they're about Adrien..."

"Thank Y/n, you're always listening to me." Marinette's head landed on your shoulder, "That reminds me, Alya said you wanted help with your crush."

"I don't... my crush would never notice me. She's too busy being in love with someone else." You have given up the moment when Adrien gave Marinette an umbrella, how could you compete with a supermodel like him.

"If they're like that, maybe you should get another crush." Marinette protested, it was bold of her, "You deserve someone who can make you smile, and if they're not noticing how great you are then you should find someone who does appreciate you. Sorry, I started to ramble again..."

"If you were my crush, would you go out with me?"

"O-of course!" Marinette yelped, crashing her head on your jaw. "So-sorry!"

Massaging your jaw, you looked away from the blushing girl. Debating whether or not you should risk your friendship or not.

"I-if you we-" Marinette stuttered her questions, but she never got to finish it.

"I'd beat up Adrien if he rejected you, you're the best person in the world and if he can't see it then he's blind."

There was an awkward silence, you moved away from the bluenette until her hand caught yours.

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and her rambles are one of my favorite things in the world."

You pulled her towards you and pressed a kiss on her lips. When she smiled into the kiss you finally relaxed.

"Finally!" both of you separated as you saw Alya peeking from the doorway. "Ask her out!"

"Would you go on a date with me?" You ask, eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Marinette jumps into your arms, "Can I plan the date? We should.." She began to ramble as she wrote down the date plan. There wouldn't be a dull moment with her by your side.


	14. Braids [Luka]

Your boyfriend, Luka, invited you to hang out with him in his room, he was busy writing songs so you spent time on his laptop looking at videos. When you stumbled on a braiding tutorial, you asked Luka to be your model. He agreed, but his head always swayed when he got too passionate with his music.

"Stop moving and let me braid your hair.” You caged Luka with your legs to stop his squirming. You were sitting on his bed as he sat on the floor.

"That's kind of hard when your thighs are wrapped around my shoulder. Ouch!" Luka yelped in pain, "What was that for?"

"Your dyed hair has knots... do you put conditioner for dyed hair in it?"

"That's a thing!?"

You tilted his head so his eyes met with yours, placing a kiss on your forehead at his cute response.

"You're lucky you're the love of my life, or else I'd flick your forehead."

"That never stopped you before." Luka gave you a pout, it was a not so subtle sign that he wanted a kiss. Giving in, you place a soft kiss on his lips, he smiled and turned back to his guitar.

"Remind me to keep buying you those soda lip balms, I love the taste of cherry coke on your lips." Luka hums as a response, he always got his best ideas with you around.

"Pick a color..."

"Your favorite color..."

He couldn't see your smile but he did feel how deftly your hands worked as you finished a braid. There was something dangling by his ear when you finished the braid. He lifted his hand to inspect it, a braid with a feather braided into it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," He gets up from his spot and sits behind you, "let me make you one as well."

"You know how to make braids?" You teased as he brushed your hair.

"I've seen Rose and Juleka braid each other's hair, how hard can it be?"

It was a daunting task for Luka, he tried to remember how his sister taught him to braid hair but it didn't look perfect enough to adorn your face. He kept remaking the braid, by the fifth time of re-braiding he noticed you moving a lot.

"Y/n, don't squirm too much..." He kissed your shoulder, half of his mind wanted to snuggle you but he really wanted you to have matching braids.

"Hmmm..." You didn't care, having your hair played with by him relaxed you.

"Done!" Luka triumphantly stated and brought a mirror to your face, "Now we match."

You had a similar braid, it was blue, the color of his dyed hair. Smiling you gave him a kiss and snuggled into his chest.

"Cuddle me..."

Luka did like you asked, he always loves cuddling with you in his room. He offered you an earbud as he shuffled his playlist for cuddle sessions. The two of you napped, limbs intertwined with one and another.


	15. Delilah [Chloe]

Chloe was pissed beyond relief. She's been to New York countless times but it was supposed to be different this time. It was a class trip, meaning that you were supposed to be on the trip.

But no, you had to get yourself suspended the week the trip was taking place. She begged (not that she'll admit it), but you decided it was worth doing the prank. The memory of the prank still loomed in her mind:

_"C'mon babe, what are they gonna do? Suspend me? You'll bail me outright?" Your cooing voice made her think nothing bad would happen with your prank. You've done countless deeds, none of them got you more than detention._

_"Fine!" Chloe pouted angrily, you gave her kisses as she held you close._

How was she going to know that you planned to cover the whole school in paint? You've never done such a thing, the worst you've done is stink-bombs. Sure you spared her clothes from getting covered in paint by shielding her, but the professors didn't like that your prank got out of hand. 

"I hate this!" Chloe grumbled as she took her key from the concierge and went to her hotel room. She planned shopping with you instead of paying attention to the class trip. Shoving her head on the pillow, her phone rang, it was your ringtone and she fixed her makeup before accepting your call.

"Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away..." 

You began to sing to the blonde girl, there was a lovesick smile on your face. The same one you wore when you messed up and wanted to apologize.

"Y/n... did you plan this the whole time?! Chloe yelled, your dumb smile got her angry but she laughed nonetheless.

"What can I say, I'm a chaotic romantic!" You laugh and Chloe massages her temples. "New York City is overrated. The subways are gross, then again all subways are gross."

"Whatever, I still wish you were here. It'd be less boring, I hate museums, sightseeing, and Ms. Mendelev because you're not here!" Chloe groaned, but there was a knock on the door, she ignored it and looked at you, "I'm not answering that!"

"Meh, maybe it could be food! Should go and see what's up, I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe did as you asked, it would probably be Sabrina or Marinette that want her to mingle with her classmates.

"Wha-"

"A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way."

Chloe wrapped her arms around you, you were here in New York! After she pulls from the hug, she began playfully pinching your sides.

"I hate you sometimes!"

Your laughter erupted through the hallway, your classmates peeked from their rooms to see what was going on. When they saw you and Chloe, they quickly returned to their room as the blonde girl gave them a deadly glare.

"Hey, want to leave the hotel?"

"Nope! I'm ordering room service!" Chloe pushed you into her room, she wasn't risking getting caught leaving after curfew. If you were here, then that only meant you were supposed to be on your best behavior and she'll make sure of it.

"Awww, I heard there's this cool theme park around..."

"Later, now let's order food..."

In the end, you never got to Conny Island, Chloe made sure you stayed in the group no matter how much you begged. In your free time, she finally lets you indulge in visiting a store with her. But it was to be monitored by Alya and Marinette. There was a long discussion on what to do, in the end, you suggested going to a Build-a-Bear.

"See, New York City is romantic! Even Y/n and Chloe are doing couple-things. Y/n do you agree with me?"

"Any place is romantic if Chloe is there..." Your goofy smile caused the girls to gasp as you picked clothes for the bear you and Chloe were creating, "Not to mention, our child is born here. Hey, ouch!"

"Quit telling everyone it's our child!"

"Shhh! Delilah is listening!"

Marinette and Alya watched the two of you bicker, it was over the bear in your grasp. By the time the two of you finished buying everything in the store, Chloe walked out with the bear in her arms and you with the bags.

"Let's go to dinner!" Chloe stated, "Delilah is getting hungry."

"Coming dear!"

When the trip ended, Chloe was glad she got to spent New York with someone she loved. When she got some she place Delilah, the teddy bear, on her bed. When it fell over, she heard the familiar song you kept singing during the trip.

_"Hey there, Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side"_

She smiled and played it when she missed you a little too much. Anywhere was romantic if you were there with your goofy smile.


	16. Rain [Felix]

"My mother adores you." Felix's voice caused you to stop drying your hair with a towel. "She won't mind if you use the front door once in a while..."

"Won't she get mad if it's 3am?" Sure Amelie loved you like another child, but you didn't want to push your luck with these late-night escapades.

"I rather have her or a maid open the door before you break a leg climbing to my window in the rain." He placed some spare clothes and turned to the window, even if it was his room he didn't want to impose on your current drenched form. "So, why are you here?"

"If I say, that hypothetically I'm afraid of thunder... would you be less mad at me?"

"B-but, there's no thunder..." Felix was sure it was just light rain, it's not like you needed an excuse to see him.

"Y-yeah there is! The forecast said there was a severe thunderstorm! Ouch!" You rubbed your nose as Felix flicked it for raising your voice. "Sorry, plus I thought if I had a good excuse you'd let me stay the night."

"Y/n, you can always stay with me. Thunder or not I'm happy you're by my side." He thanked that the only source of light was the lamp on the bedside table since it let him hide his blush.

Shifting from your spot, you went to hug the blond boy. He reciprocated it, you had a scent of freshwater grass and your own scent.

"I just wanted to see you, it's raining and I wanted to spend the night with you watching the rain." He heard you tell him softly.

He wanted to tease you about 'London and the rain', but having you in his arms made him reconsider his comment. But his mouth said something his heart wanted to yell.

"I’ve been in love with you since we were kids,” Felix stated, holding you closer, he heard you take in air in surprise at his confession.

"Me too, ever since you asked me to be your magic assistant when we were kids." Felix stopped the embrace as he saw your face, it was full of love as you caressed his cheek.

"You wouldn't stop crying otherwise, I just wanted to tease you but you cried until I let you be my assistant." He rolled your eyes when he heard you giggle at the memory.

"That was pretty mean..." You tell him with a pout, which he kisses away.

"It was also pretty mean of you to push me into the mud when I refused to make mud cakes with you."

"I said I was sorry, plus you wouldn't understand how mud came to be such an amazing craft material until you tried it yourself."

Felix hummed, he enjoyed playing with mud after that incident. Heck, he even ate your vegetables if you didn't want to. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do to see you smile or stop yours from crying.

"Dance with me?" Your voice brought him back from his memories, when he quirked a brow you giggled. "We can each wear an earbud and dance."

"Oh, oh!" Felix was glad you suggested that "I thought you wanted to dance in the rain."

"Can we!?" You whispered yelled.

"Some other time, for now, we can dance by the window."

The two of you did just that, when the thunder and lightning appeared it illuminated your faces. Both of you had the same loving gaze as you swayed to the music.

Even after that night, Felix still found you climbing to his window every other night. He even installed a hidden ladder for you to use. However, his mother gave you and Felix a spare key.

"I'd rather have the two of you safe in one piece than getting woken up to take one of you to the hospital..." She told you one day. You made the key into matching necklaces.

"I'll make these into Graham de Vanily heirlooms." Felix told you as he gave you another kiss. "

“But I still think climbing windows is pretty romantic."

"So is sneaking away in one piece, I'll make copies that we'll actually use."

You never used the spare key, but Felix always used it when it was raining just to welcome you into his home.


	17. Umbrella [Kagami]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love snow and cute girls...

  
It wasn't supposed to snow today! Kagami was sure the weather app said clear skies and a lovely afternoon. But throughout the day it slowly began to turn grey and without a warning, snow started to fall from the sky. 

Due to unannounced snow, all afternoon clubs were canceled and her mom isn't answering the phone. Her only option was getting on the bus, but even that proved to be a task. There was no shelter from the snow or cold wind, not to mention the bus would get to the stop in 45 minutes.

"Cold..." Kagami shivered, she should've brought a warmer coat as well. She lifted the collar of her blazer and let out puffs of warm air to make some heat for herself. 

She was alone at the bus stop, snow slowly collecting on her shoulders, that is until she felt someone stand beside her sheltered her from the snow.

Looking to her side, she was meet with a girl, her winter coat was open as she blew some snowflakes that fell in front of her. She was extending her arm to cover Kagami but not herself, too busy playing with the snowflakes to bother getting shelter.

"Do you know when the bus is getting here?" The girl asks Kagami.

"In 45 minutes..."

"Great! Here take this and this!" The girl gives Kagami her umbrella and mittens, she then proceeds to shape large snowballs.

Kagami stared at the stranger, the mittens were warm but why did she give them to her instead of using them to play in the snow? Kagami was invested in her thoughts that she didn't notice she was shivering from the cold.

"You should put this on as well," The girl put her coat over Kagami and covered her hands with the mittens, "much better?"

"Y-yeah..." Kagami hid her blush as she zipped the coat, "W-w-ait, won't you get cold?"

"Nah, my sweater is pretty warm!" She continued to construct her snowman, pulling on some branches, she finally completed her sculpture with arms. "My name is Y/n, what's yours?"

"Kagami..."

"That's a pretty name, but you don't normally take this route, right? Haven't seen you in this stop, that's why I'm assuming."

"Yeah, the snow kinda messed things up."

Y/n nodded, almost as if she was confirming that the snow in fact caused such trouble for Kagami. She put her hands on her pant's pocket and stood closer to Kagami to share the umbrella.

"Thank you by the way, for the coat that is."

"Can't let a cute girl freeze, looks like the bus is here."

Y/n let Kagami enter the bus first, but when the blue-haired girl couldn't find her bus card she paid for the two of them as they sat on the back of the bus. Kagami apologized once more for causing her trouble, but Y/n just said it was fine.

"How could I repay you?" Kagami asked after her apologies, Y/n just shrugged and relaxed in her seat. "How about we go get coffee?"

"That'd be nice, when are you free?"

Kagami looked at her phone, she had a free-day next Thursday. Asking Y/n for her phone, she promised to find a nice cafe to visit together and one close to each other's home. But when she asked where Y/n lived, she was surprised.

"Wait, isn't that on the other side where this bus is going?"

"Yup!"

"Then what are you doing here? Is it about your coat?"

"Nope I don't mind my coat, plus you were freezing and I want to make sure you'd make it home safe."

Kagami blushed deeper, your kindness touched her heart. She spent the remainder of the bus ride asking more about you, she was happy that you decided to look out for her on one of her worst days.

"This is my stop..." Kagami said as she pressed the button, the two stood up and made their way to the rear exit to leave the bus.

Kagami noticed how Y/n kept her arms close to her body, she was cold but wouldn't admit it. Going for Y/n's hand, she placed the opposing mitten to her other hand while she held the one closest to her.

"You're cold and we still have a few more blocks to go," Kagami stated, Y/n blushed and scratched her head with the hand that was not intervened with Kagami's hand.

"Can't get anything past you huh?"

"Nope, not when I'm the cause of your current predicament."

Y/n and Kagami walked slower, the snow was picking up and so was the cold air. When Kagami stopped and tugged at Y/n's hand, the two girls stopped their tracks.

"This is a nice cafe, do... you want to warm up there? Kagami stated.

"Y-Yes!" Y/n blurted out, then apologized which caused Kagami to giggle. 

Both girls found a spot inside. A two-person table in a crowded cafe, it seemed that everyone was looking for shelter from the outside. 

"Couples menu?" The waiter came to the table, his assumption made the two girls blush.

Before Y/n could reject the waiter, Kagami answered and made Y/n jaw drop. After ordering, the two girls looked at each other, smiling they began their date as the snow outside continued to fall. Kagami was glad she took her chance, by the time it was clear to return home, she had a date and a girlfriend.


	18. Hockey Captain [Adrien]

Adrien was happy that he was able to escape from home and join his class in the ice rink. It was something the whole class planned for weeks, so he didn't want to promised he'd go and not end up going. But the stars aligned and he was waiting outside with his classmates before entering the rink.

Once everyone paid for their entree fee and got their ice skates, they started to skate around the rink. Laughter and shouts filled the rink, that is until Adrien and his classmates heard the sound of hockey sticks thumping on the ground, it sounded menacing as the girl who was talking to the manager of the rink gave the others a glare before arguing with the manager.

"They look... menacing..." Nino told his friend as she held his shoulder for balance. 

The girl crossed her arms and looked at Adrien and his classmates, sighing he skated to them and asked them to group up.

"Sorry, but your group will have to share the rink." 

Adrien's classmates protested, he listened to the manager explain the situation but no one wanted to hear him. Adrien's emerald eyes fell on the girl who skated to the manager with the rest of the hockey players. Similar to them, she wore a uniform.

"We could just ask for a refund, I'm sure another rink would gladly sponsor my team." The girl said, her teammates agreed and grumbled about sharing the rink.

"Y/n don't be rash, no one is willing to accept a male hockey team with a female captain." The manager stated, it cause all of the hockey members to argue at the sexist comment.

"Polar bears, let's leave this place. The hockey association will contact you about our payments, but only for the times you actually let us train here."

The hockey team left, Adrien was amazed by the captain. She wasn't afraid of speaking her mind and left the manager begging for her to reconsider. It was no use, the Polar Bears left and the manager dejectedly allowed Adrien and his friends to get an extra hour.

"She sure is scary! But I've heard of the Polar Bears, they used to be the worst team but when they scouted their captain they began top in their league." Alya spoke to Nino and Adrien, she was looking through her phone for more information.

"I feel bad about taking their spot..." Adrien said meekly, Alya only laughed at his predicament.

"Not like she'll accept having to share the rink, I heard that her training are intense. Plus you saw how the manager treated her!

"Still..." Adrien peaked over to the girl's phone, "Is that their schedule?"

"Yup, it says that her school will be at training camp with our team next week."

That small bit of information made Adrien giddy, he knew his school team always asked him to fill in. He will have an opportunity to see the Polar Bears in action. Sadly this time the team was full and the only position available was as the water boy/medic.

So when training camp came up, he was ready to provide for the team. He was confident in his skills, that is until the period came and he saw how Y/n bodyslammed one of his schoolmates into the wall.

"Crap, medic!" Y/n yelled and Adrien quickly rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" Adrien asked the girl as she pulled up his bloodied schoolmate with a broken nose.

"Worry about him." Y/n helped get the opposing player to the bench before returning to the rink.

As Adrien patched up his schoolmate, the captain asked him to fill in. As much as he'd like to play, he was afraid of being at the end of your sticks.

"Alright, don't hurt this one Y/n!" His team captain said as he pushed Adrien to the defense position, he saw how Y/n rolled her eyes and gave orders.

The Polar Bears ended up beating his team 16-0, Adrien got scared when you came nearby which made his team lose a lot of points. Still, he did try and did a few saves. When training camp ended, he was approached by Y/n, her cheeks had a flush tone, he thought it was from the ice and nothing more.

"Sorry for scaring you, and hurting your teammate..." Y/n softly said, "And about the ice rink last week."

"Wait you remembered?" Adrien was amazed, Y/n remembered him! "How?"

"It's kinda hard not to remember you when my teammates kept pointing out how you stared at me. Even now they're doing it." Y/n sniffed as she pointed to his back.

"Oh!" Adrien simply stated, the boys were giving him a thumbs up but also some glares as they mouthed they were watching him, "Sorry for causing you trouble."

"N-no, I should be sorry. Well, I have to go..." Y/n quickly stated, she shook her head at the boys in the back.

When Adrien turned, he saw that her teammates had a whiteboard, it had written ' _ Ask him out!' _ With a smile, Adrien looked back as you began to skate away from him.

"Y/n!" Adrien skated to the ice rink's entrance and caught up to Y/n, "When is your next game?"

"Umm... Sunday at my school?"

"Great! Would you like to go out before or after the game?"

"How about before?"

Adrien nodded and asked for her number when he returned it the girl kissed his cheek and ran to her team. He smiled and waved her off as her teammates congratulated her on scoring a date. 


	19. Panic Attack [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hurt/comfort with Luka, where he has a secret crush on the reader, and it remains a secret until he finds her having a panic attack, and as he's comforting her an accidental confession just slips out, but the reader accepts? If you want, you can make it less specific.

Luka's eyes always landed on Y/n's form, the girl he admired from far but always chickened out when they were alone. He was afraid of letting his admiration slip when he saw her smile or talk about her passions, if he stayed a bit too long he might spill how much he loved her. 

As much as he wanted to tell Y/n about his crush, he was afraid.

" _ What if she laughs? More importantly, what if I'm not good enough for someone like Y/n?"  _ Those thoughts always haunted him, Y/n was far too perfect and deserves better than what he could offer.

"Hey Luka, could you find Y/n? None of us seem to find her, I'll check the first floor." Mylene told Luka, he noticed the worried tone in the girl. Y/n never disappeared, and the fact that everyone was looking for her was concerning him.

He did as he was told, searching for the girl he came to one of the unused utility closets when he heard someone's shallow breaths from behind the shelves.

"This is bad, this is bad..." He heard Y/n's familiar voice, she was hyperventilating as she curled up and hid her head.

"Y/n?" Luka asked, he moves some boxes that acted as barriers. Did she put them there or were they always like this? Stepping closer to her he kept hearing the girl ramble and shake.

"Useless, why can't I just do stuff lUselessrmal!" The girl began to cry as her body trembled. 

It broke Luka's heart, kneeling down he began to brush the girl's hair in a soothing motion. Slowly but surely, he wrapped his arms around Y/n, his hand landed on her back, and resumed his calm caressing to reassure the girl.

"You shouldn't be harsh, you're amazing so amazing..." there was a pause after the statement, "I can't help falling in love with you every time we're together..." Luka mutters the last part, he held Y/n close until he felt the trembling stop. She was cold, and the moment her hands wrapped around Luka as a lifeline he was happy that her panic attack subdued. When her head lifted from her spot, Luka felt his heart skip a beat. Teary eyes looked up to him.

"You're in love with me?" Y/n tilted her head as she whipped the residue of tears. 

Luka stared at Y/n, the latter comment was supposed to stay a secret yet it came out. He just wanted to let the girl who stole her heart that she could feel safe and vulnerable with him.

"If I say yes, would that be so bad?" Luka's eyes averted from the girl's gaze. He feels the girl shake her head as her hand pats Luka before bringing him into a hug.

"Thanks, for the confession and helping me calm down." Her shyness made him kiss her cheeks before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Next time, don't hesitate in calling me, I'll be there to help."

"Promise?"

"I promise, always and forever." Luka holds his pinky out, waiting for Y/n to seal the deal.


	20. Fashion Events [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Hello, I really like your writing and I was wondering if you could write a felix fic where felix is at one of gabriel's fashion events and he meets the reader who is very shy and closed off, but is actually a designer and they both talk and stuff and felix finds her very cute so at the end of the event they exchange numbers and they meet up in london a few months after and they have like a date and then felix asks them out at the end of the night

It's not like Felix disliked fashion events, he enjoyed seeing what fashionistas were capable of making for a theme or a gala. No, he only dispised fashion when it came to Adrien and his father, one was weak-willed and the other imposing. That's why when he learned that his uncle was holding a gala, he was surprised he agreed to be his mother's plus one. Seeing his mother happy was worth the fake smile every time he was mistaken for Adrien.

After the catwalk, there was a small get-together for networking. Having enough _'Adrien, can I have your autograph'_ from designers or _'strike a pose'_ from photographers, he made his way to the balcony. He let out a loud sigh when he saw someone had the same idea, there goes his peaceful escape.

The girl turned around to find the source of the sound, when her eyes lay on him she simply blinked as resumed her time in solitude. She had a drink in hand, sipping it quietly as she looked from the balcony and onto the city of Paris. Notebook and a pencil in her hand, she resumed her work as she looked up from the page from time to time.

Her reaction, or lack of thereof, made Felix wonder why you didn't approach him. Everyone has done that at least once during the event, but there you were looking at the city and not him. Fixing his tie, he made his way to your side before looking over to you. This action received the same response, it irritated but it also made him glad.

"Do you need anything?" You broke the silence, eyes never leaving your notebook as you lined your design.

"No, just enjoying the view..." Felix had to clear his throat before his statement, he peeked over to see what was so interesting that you failed to meet his gaze.

Silence resumed, most people would find it awkward but Felix found it calming. This pause allowed him to take in your features and find a way to make small talk without looking like a fool. Still, no calculation would prepare him from still being tone-deaf, in his defense you were his age and he assumed you were on the same boat as him.

"So, what brings you to his annoying gala?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm a designer in this annoying gala..." When the words left your mouth, you saw how the blond teen choked on his drink. Pulling a handkerchief you begin to help him clean-up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult your work. It's just that you're around my age and I thought you were forced to come to the gala of a distasteful designer." Felix quipped, your eyes moved to clean some of the drink that remained on his chin.

"Yeah, I blame his son. He put one of my designs on his father's contest and roped me into this event. Now I have less time to work on my own projects because these designers this haute-couture is just one thing."

"Tell me about it, all the sets looked the same. Where your designs the ones that different seasonal variations?"

"Yup, I guess I stick like a sore thumb. By the way, my name is Y/n." You stretched your hand for him to shake.

"Felix, I really enjoyed your lookbook." Felix took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on the backside.

Felix and you continued to talk, it was nice to find another stranger that disliked the bougie nature of galas. His need to be alone was nows an afterthought, he wanted to spend the night talking about all sorts of things.

Sadly all things come to an end, he felt his phone ring with his mother's ringtone, he excused himself before coming back to your side with a noticeable pout.

"Guess we're both victims of the clock striking midnight." You give him a smile, he returns it with a light chuckle. "I'll see you around Felix, thanks for keeping me company." You gave him a small wave and began to leave, that is until you felt someone tug on your hand.

"C-could I have your number?" Felix's face had an intense blush, his eyes looking behind your instead of you. "Your personal number, but your business number would work too."

"Sure!" You look for the business cards that you kept in one of the pockets of your notebook. Pulling it out you used a pen to write your own number before giving it to the blond. "I'd like to hear from you, stay safe."

"I hope to see you again."

Felix looked at the card, he smiled when he saw the little note you left on it.

"See you in a few months in London I hope?" Felix read out loud. Smiling as he began to devise how to show you all of London with him by your side.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

That was a few months ago, now you were in London for another competition. This time you entered the design contest since it promised a trip to London, which meant you could spend time with Felix instead of hanging out at the after-party.

So when he said that you just had to take a ride in the London Eye because if you didn't were you really in London?

"Huh, just us two?" You asked when you saw the worker close the door of the capsule. How odd, all other capsuled had around 20 people in it, but this one only had you and Felix.

"They tend to do this lottery that allows pairs to enjoy one capsule. I guess we were the lucky pair." Felix simply shrugs, he walks over to the end of the capsule and motions you to follow him.

"Looks a lot like Pairs..." You joke, it makes Felix let out the chuckle you came to love since he did it on that night in Paris.

"Over there is London Bridge, Big Ben is over there..." Felix gave you the basic history of the attractions.

When the capsule reached the top of its spin, it stopped and you could see the entirety of London.

"Everything looks so busy, I rather spend my time with you." You told Felix as you leaned into the railing, hand craned to rest your cheek as you took in the view.

"Maybe I can help." Felix moved closer to your relaxed figure, elbows touching as he looked at the view.

"I'm listening..."

"Maybe we could go on a date tonight, somewhere calmer with just the two of us."

You looked at him, eyes blinking as he tried to shrink away from your gaze. Why was it so difficult for him to shy away from your gaze when he felt insecure, it was almost as if your gaze broke all the walls he desperately tried to build up all these years.

"You mean it? A date?"

"If you don't want to you don't have t-" Felix was silenced when you placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I honestly thought this was a date, I read on a brochure that London Eye is a popular couple site."

"That was the plan, but I chickened out. When I paid the worker to let us stay in the capsule alone it was so I wouldn't chicken out." His shaky hand found yours, rubbing circles on your hand with his thumb. "So, tonight at 8pm?"

"If I left London after not going on a date with you, then all the nights I spent on my designs would be meaningless."

"It would be rude for me to not treat you to more than one date if that's the case." Felix kissed your forehead and held you close, he was starting to like fashion events if it meant he'd see you in them.


	21. The Cat and the Bee [Adrien]

As a civilian, you were known as Y/n L/n, but as a Hero, you were Bumblebee, the current holder of the bee miraculous.

Unlike the previous bee guardian, you didn't care about being a hero or the team it came as a surprise when Chat Noir left the miraculous in your care when he was running away from another akumatized when the box fell into your garden.

Pollen was such a sweet kwami, you asked them to do everything in their power for one of the heroes to come and take them away. But the little thing didn't want to leave your side, they even roped you to become a hero if Paris ever needed you.

That's how you came to find yourself face to face with Chat Noir. It was when you saw him rummage your trash, you had a pan in your hands ready to fight whoever was looking through your trash. Hitting him in the back as he fell into the trashcan groaning as he looked up to you.

"Does it hurt?" Pollen asked, once they saw Chat Noir nod you lowered the pan.

"Yeah..." Chat Noir stated it hadn't set that Pollen was the one to ask the question and you.

"Good, even if you're a hero your trespassing private property." You told the hero, his ears dropped and you felt bad when he gave you a pout. He was cute, but you had to stand your ground. "Looks like you're here for them right?"

Chat Noir saw how you pointed to Pollen, the kwami shook its head. Pollen had a pleading look that was on the verge of tears if he dared to take the kwami away from you.

"I'm here for you, you're the new backup!"

"See Y/n! I told you!" Pollen buzzed as they tried to contain their excitement.

That was almost a year ago, now anytime Ladybug needed backup you were the first person on her mind. So much so that you three were known as the heroes of Paris.

So when Ladybug called you to help her with a villain, you didn't expect her to be missing from the action.

"Did she say she had something to do?" You asked Chat Noir who was equally as confused.

"Nope, I thought she told you."

Great, your leader was missing and between you and Chat Noir there was little you could do. If the villain was akumatized, then you'll just have to find a way to keep them busy until Ladybug showed up.

You were relieved when the villain was some normal civilian who made a gadget to give them powers. Sadly, neither you or Chat Noir were good at working without a leader and found yourselves tied up. When they began to talk about their world domination plan, you just nodded in agreement. Then again, there wasn't much you could do when both of you were tied up.

"And how are we your problem?" Chat Noir asked, it only infuriated the villain more.

"I think getting us out of the way is a good plan." You were buying your time, before getting caught you saw Ladybug hiding out of sight. "Don't mind my partner he can be a little dumb sometimes." You told the villain as they grumbled in agreement.

"I am sitting right here!" Chat Noir protested, his movement made the two of you fall down to the floor. "I think you're the dumb one for agreeing with them!"

The bickering caused the villain to leave the two of you, when they were out of sight you pinched Chat’s side.

"Hush, just stay cute and dumb and maybe we'll get spared." You whispered to him as the villain moved away from the two of you.

"Wait, you think I'm cute?" Chat Noir bumped his head into you as he nuzzled your cheek. "Does my little Bumblebee have a crush on me?"

"If I say yes will you stay quiet?"

"That and you agree to a date!"

"I am getting hungry, maybe we could go to that one takeout place we like..."

Chat Noir, was jubilant that he failed to notice your form slipping from the restraints. He only looked for you when he saw Ladybug and you tying up the villain. He gave you the familiar pout that made him kissable but having him tied up gave you an idea.

Hauling him over your shoulder, you waved goodbye to Ladybug as she wished you luck on your date.

"Y/n!" Chat Noir squirmed, he wanted to be the one to do this action. But there was something about being held by you that made him happy.

"Stay still pretty boy, I'm letting you back out from our date."

Chat Noir smiled, he wouldn't back down even if Paris was burning down.


	22. Falling Asleep on You [Various]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are they the type to fall asleep on you when they had a tiring day? What do they do if you fall asleep on them?

##  **_Kagami_ **

  * She only falls asleep when on you when she overworks herself from fencing
    * She tends to mumble in her sleep, super cute. It’s a mix of French and Japanese
    * “Y/n... nuigurimi kaita...” (Y/n... bought a plushie)
    * Tight grip if she falls asleep on you, usually you know because she hugs your arm and doesn’t let go
    * A bit of a heavy sleeper, she just holds you close if you move too much
  * If you fall asleep, she smiles before putting everything aside to run her finger over your hair
    * She puts your head on her lap
    * if you had a tiring day she puts a soft pillow under your head
    * Unless she’s studying she just lets you fall asleep
    * When she’s done she sleeps next to you



##  _**Marinette** _

  * Straight up just falls on you lap
    * She could be busy talking and next thing you know she just plops
    * Not a sleep talker but a sleep kicker
    * She’s woken up to your groans when she accidentally elbows your stomach when you’re trying to study
    * “Mirac- I’M SORRY!”
  * She made a whole “Y/n Sleep-time” items
    * From pillows, blankets, sleep mask, and even a cute stuffed toy
    * She also put some ambient voice, like rain or ocean sounds
    * Ends up falling asleep with you



##  **_Chloe_ **

  * She’s already sleeping when she tells you she’s tired, if you’re there she pulls you towards her bed
    * “Come over so we can nap!” 
    * Cranky tired, but a snuggle bug
    * She refuses to nap other than in her bed or yours
  * Fall asleep on her somewhere public and she glares at anyone who sees her soft smile
    * Since she’s mostly lying on her stomach on her phone you can nap on her back
    * She hums a lot, so the vibrations are easy to focus on before sleeping
    * If she notices you’re asleep she’ll slowly move to become the big spoon



##  _**Lila** _

  * Likes to sleep in your embrace
    * “It’s warm and I love hearing your heartbeat.”
    * Snores a bit, not too loudly
    * But if she’s really tired she snores a lot
    * Light sleeper, if you move after a minute she won’t fall sleep again
  * Loves it when you fall asleep on her or next to her
    * Has a whole photo album of your sleepy face
    * She keeps them to herself, there are somethings she treasures and that’s your cute sleepy face



##  _**Adrien** _

  * Only falls asleep if he’s doing a face mask
    * he sleeps with half-lidded eyes
    * Plagg points it out to you so his friend doesn’t stain the couch
    * Always looks like he’s uncomfortable but he just has weird sleeping positions
    * It’s super cute so see him and Plagg cuddled together as they nap
    * “Send that picture to me” He tells you one day when he finds out Plagg is cuddling next to him
  * Fall asleep on him and he just stays still
    * If you move he begins to worry that he woke you up
    * If you’re the type to cuddle during your sleep he likes being the little spoon
    * If he can’t sleep next to you, he facetimes you until one of you fall asleep
    * Has his phone charged because she want to see your sleepy face if he wakes up first



##  _**Luka** _

  * Places his chin on your head during cuddle session to signal he’s sleepy
    * He either snuggles on your shoulder of neck and naps
    * Very quiet, only his calm breathing indicates he’s asleep
    * “Don’t mind me...” He says as he yawns and holds you close
  * If you fall asleep on him, he’s another person who might put everything away just to look at your sleeping form
    * He has little tunes about you sleeping
    * “Dreamy eyes full of love...”
    * Your his muse when it comes to sappy songs
    * Joins you if you after 30mins into your nap



##  _**Felix** _

  * The type whose head dips up and down but refuses to sleep
    * Likes having a schedule but it doesn’t include naps
    * Will refuse to nap even if he’s tired
  * The opposite happens if you’re falling asleep
    * He just pushed you into his chest and tells you to sleep
    * “Don’t be stubborn, just sleep...”
    * Only time he will agree to naps is if you pout and want cuddles
    * Soft, super soft for you
    * His mother has an album of you guys doing cute stuff, napping is one them




	23. Lip Products [Various]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do they like wearing flavored chapstick? What’s their favorite type of lipgloss or are they the kind to gift you lip items just to kiss you?

##  _**Kagami** _

  * Wears normal chapstick, the kind that doesn’t have any flavor but just does the job.
  * It’s only when she kisses you that she notices a lingering flavor on your lips.
  * “Did you eat something sweet? No? Chapstick have flavors?”
  * She looks at you curiously as you buy a variety pack, they were soda flavored and she can’t wait for you to try them out.
  * Likes cherry soda, dr pepper, anything that’s sweet and it can linger on her lips as well.
  * She also has some duplicates on her so she can place kisses on you.



##  **_Chloe_ **

  * Lipstick with matte finish was her go to item.
  * Now that she’s with you she buys lipsticks that transfer easily or smudge.
  * “It was a gift! Why would I buy something cheap?”
  * You know she buys them just to place kisses on your face.
  * If you were lipstick, she always buys you shades that make your lips pop!
  * Likes it when it smudges on her cheeks
  * Sometimes she “forgets” putting on lipstick and kisses you to get some color on her lips



##  **_Marinette_ **

  * Depends on her mode or if she’s not running late. 
  * Likes using lipgloss on summer
  * Chapstick on winter
  * Lipstick, she likes using tinted ones but not a big fan
  * If you have a collection, she likes making little pouches/makeup bags just for your items
  * Likes giving cheek kisses, so you often see some shine on your cheeks.
  * If you wear lipstick, she’s in cloud nine until someone points out she has a kiss imprint
  * Chapstick? She doesn’t have a preference but likes the ones that have some flavor but are subtle.



##  **_Lila_ **

  * All three in a specific order: chapstick, lipstick, then gloss
  * Has holographic gloss, likes to change it up once in a while.
  * Her lips always have a vanilla flavor, she often tells you it was from some PR package
  * If you wear anything, she always makes suggestions on things she likes.
  * “Oh, I think this color is better for you!”
  * Tries not to be pushy, but always respects your choices.



##  _**Adrien** _

  * Chapstick that are multipurpose
  * Likes them to have vitamin E 
  * He often reads the ingredients or does research on the company
  * They have a fruity flavor, he doesn’t care much as long as it has good properties
  * If you wear anything, he always shares his items from the PR
  * He normally makes you appear with him in his reviews, he likes knowing what you think about the items
  * “Y/n said this is one of their favorites!” 
  * Loves recieveing and kind of prototypes or PR to see if the lip products are smudge proof.
  * Likes to test it out by how many kisses you can place on his face without smudging the product.
  * Fans always go wild when they see him place lip products on you.



##  **_Felix_ **

  * Cinnamon, or any type of spice.
  * He likes minty one or eucalyptus
  * His lips tend to run on the dry side, no matter how hard he tries they’re always a bit dry
  * Always kisses you in private, but if you point out his chapped lips then he makes sure to put something on them before kissing you.
  * He likes flavored chapstick on you, there’s something that gets him giddy when he gets a kiss and he can feel a flavor/
  * “You should use that chaptick more often...”
  * He’s also the type like when he gets a lipstain
  * “I’m not taking it off.”
  * Pouty if someone tells him to clean the stain
  * Will purposely give you lip products that leave a mark just so he can show off. He likes it when people know he’s yours.



##  **_Luka_ **

  * Never wears any, and yet they’re always soft?!
  * “They’re soft because of the kisses I steal from you.”
  * Pretty indifferent on lip products.
  * That being said, if you wear lip products he’s always interested in them.
  * “Your lips look plump.”
  * Likes kissing your lips, doesn’t care if it smudges or not.
  * If you wear anything with flavor he makes it a game to guess it.
  * “Strawberry? Glad I got that night.”




	24. Angel of Music [Luka & Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of the male heroes hears you (the funny girl) singing a sad song like an angel while passing by your balcony/window. You can also do this with Marinette if you don't like x readers. Thanks <3
> 
> A/n: In which I show you the sad songs in my music library. This was very fun to make! Writing advice? Write something you love, if you're lucky then get a beta reader (I never had one but I heard how it helps). Most of my writing just stems out of cool ideas I want to see, but if you're stuck I'm always willing to help :)

_**Adrien** _

  * He was doing his nightly rounds as Chat Noir, it was a quiet night so he did what he usually did when it was this quiet.
    * He went to look at the lives his classmates had outside of school.
    * It filled him with warmth and envy, he wished he was that lucky to have a family or someone there.
  * So this time he went to see what kind of life you had, the funny girl that always made him smile when he was sad.
    * Peeking into your window, he saw it was open as he heard a sad lofi-tune.
    * A tornado flew around my room before you came. Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in, Southern California, much like Arizona. my eyes don't shed tears, but boy, they pour when..."
    * His cat ears dropped when he heard the sad song with your angelic voice.
      * "Who hurt Y/n?" Adrien was ready to fight anyone
      * His heart broke when he saw you get emotional with the song, stray tears fell from your eyes.
      * Sprinted to hug you, it made you jump but his hug was full of love.
    * After that, he made sure to check up on you both in school during his patrols.
      * Does this cute thing where he sits on your windowsill as you sing, sometimes he joins in.



**_Luka_ **

  * When he finally became the guardian of the snake miraculous he was also tasked with patrols when Ladybug or Chat Noir was busy.
    * So when he was resting as he played a tune on his lyre he felt vibrations coming from somewhere nearby.
    * He thought the person was in danger so he quickly got up to investigate.
  * To his surprise, the signal of distress came from your room.
    * The closer he, got the more he could hear a song.
    * Looking to see if everything was fine, he saw you singing with headphones on.
  * "Nobody is born a fighter, there isn't enough space for all of us. You don't have to act so tough, no one can make you budge..."
    * Heart eyes instantly, you were so into singing the song you failed to notice how his lyre was playing the instrumental version of the song.
    * He does leave before you can notice him.
  * The next day at school he walks up to you and asks to join Kitty Section.
    * Even if you agree or not, he sometimes plays a song he heard you sing.
    * He plays it off like he doesn't know the lyrics just so you can sing to him.




	25. Anxiety [Various]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: S/o with anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had a panic attack since last month, but I understand anxiety is not universal. Winter break has started so now I can become a hermit in my room. My Tumblr and Twitter are always open if you're anxious and need someone to talk to. Don't have those? Find me on discord as Girl in Red?#7713 ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

_**Adrien** _

  * Reads about anxiety, he wants to know what to do when you get anxious and how to avoid it
    * If you have anxiety about asking questions in class, he raises his hand the next day about the questions you had
    * "Professor, can you explain the section we went over and how it relates to the passage as a whole?"
    * If you raise your hand and ask the question, he gives you a playful wink as he mouths "good job!"
  * If you have a panic attack, he doesn't know what to do because he is panicking as well
    * He calms down quickly since you're his priority
    * "Focus on your breathing..."
    * Once it's over he asks if you want a hug or want to hold hands
  * Makes sure to stick around you, sometimes he does tasks that make you anxious so you don't have to



**_Luka_ **

  * Has first-hand experience dealing with anxiety due to Juleka
  * Safe to say he knows all the signs and ways to comfort you if you get anxious
  * If you have a panic attack outside, he holds you in his arms as he hums a tune
    * "Feeling better? Let's go home and watch some of your favorite movies."
    * Makes sure your needs are met, such as drinking water, eating, and medicines
  * Holds your hand in places your anxiety spikes up
    * Rubs little circles with his thumb on the back of your hand
    * Let's you play with his fingers if you're fidgety



_**Felix** _

  * Knows nothing about anxiety
  * His first time seeing a panic attack was with you
    * When you told him your chest hurt, he called an ambulance because you told him you were dying
    * The doctors tell him it was a panic attack
    * "What are the symptoms of a panic attack and what should I do?"
    * Takes notes, he does apologize for overreacting but if you tell him it was sweet of him he's a bit smug
    * He loves you and he will call the ambulance again if you felt like dying
  * If you're the type to fidget due to your anxiety, it peeves him a bit but since he knows it's a sign he communicates with you
    * "Y/n, your leg is bouncing, are you anxious about the test?"
    * Helps you feel less anxious by talking about it



**_Marinette_ **

  * Anxiety buddies, which is both a blessing and a curse
    * A blessing because you guys know each other's signs
    * A curse because if the two of you panic at the same time it becomes hard to help each other
  * If you suffer a panic attack, Marinette panics but summons her courage to help you
    * She usually does that by trying to make you laugh about her own misfortunes
    * "Hey remember when I slipped on ice..."
    * Kisses your forehead to calm you down if that doesn't work
  * If you're the type pull your hair due to anxiety and feel bad about it, she makes cute beanies to cover some bald patches
    * If she spots you trying to pull your hair, she grabs your hand and gives you something to do to take your mind off your troubles



**_Chloe_ **

  * Not many know this but she also has anxiety, she takes medication for them and masks it well
  * If you're the type to have high anxiety, she's the one who recommends seeing a therapist or doctor
    * "C'mon Y/n you'll feel better, or you might find new ways to react to anxiety triggers."
    * If you agree or not, she respects your choice
    * Keeps an eye in case you're more anxious over certain things
  * If you have a panic attack, she uses her yellow teddy bear to calm your down
    * Be it from making you pet it so you can focus on the texture
    * Or making a cute voice to calm you down
    * She hugs you, she often wished someone would do that so she does that to you



**_Kagami_ **

  * Her form of getting you to calm down from your anxiety is using that energy in hitting training dummies
    * By the time her 'training' is over, you're too tired to remember what made you anxious
    * It's fun stress relieve
  * Though she does try to find articles on how to be more helpful if she's not with you if you have a panic attack
    * She likes calling you before and after stressful situations, if she's not with you
    * "It's okay Y/n, it can be fixed right? Mmm, then don't worry, I'm going to skip practice so we can go to eat ice cream."
    * Trying her best, and she likes playing with your hair until you calm down




	26. Floating [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something with Floating by Chevy

You were laying on your back, looking at the cute star projector Felix got for you. Really he got it for himself but he used the excuse that you needed it to sleep. Speaking of the blond, his head was laying on your stomach as he looked at your ceiling. His hair being played with one of your hands while the other was busy holding his hand.

_Am I enough?_

_Or am I just a shame?_

_Should I go?_

_Or should I stay?_

Felix was content, he liked feeling safe in your room. His mind wanders to a year ago, at the time where he was still insecure about his relationship with you. He was a person with many walls, but you made his way into his heart faster than he could rebuild them.

_Silence is creeping_

_Think of something to say_

_You stutter and mumble_

_Today's just not your day_

It was a bad day, he could pass his karate technique no matter how hard he tried. He spent too long trying to get the correct stance and movements that he became the last person in the dojo. By the time it closed, he went to retrieve his items and looked at his phone.

'Hope your day is going well, don't forget our anniversary date <3' Felix read your text message, the timestamp was from three hours ago. He kicked his locker, the anniversary present was neatly wrapped in his duffel bag. Grabbing it into his hands, he began dialing your number.

_They smile and laugh like people do_

_Yet you're standing there without a clue_

He was throwing pebbles at your window, that's the only thing he could do since you wouldn't pick up. Were you mad at him for forgetting?

_I'm floating away just like a balloon_

_I'm fit to burst_

_But they can't see that it's you_

_They say they'll hold on tight_

_But is that really the truth?_

_If I'm let go now I'll just fade to blue_

"Felix? What's wrong?" You yawn as you open the window, it was the middle of the night and he kept tapping at the glass until you woke up.

"I'm sorry..." There were tears in his eyes, he still had his workout clothes and his knuckles were red, something that happened when he trained too hard.

"Hey, nothing's wrong, c'mere." You kissed your upset boyfriend as he placed his head on your shoulder. He was letting out soft sobs, and you held onto him closely.

_"How was your day?"_

_"It was fine, I guess"_

_The words you say_

_Don't match what's in your head_

He told you about his day. How he felt his body running opposite to what he felt and how guilty he felt letting you down.

"It's fine, I'm not mad. I was just worried that something happened to you but I didn't want to pry."

"I should've been more responsible..."

"Felix, sometimes you have to let others be there. Like your significant other, I want you to rely on me on your bad days." He only nods at your words, still a bit stubborn and upset about being vulnerable.

Placing a kiss on his cheek, you reach down to get his gift.

"Happy anniversary!" You whisper-yell.

Felix slowly opens it, there's a little heart-shaped photo frame with your picture as two bunnies hold each side. The bottom had a date, it was the first photo the two of you took when you began to date.

"I love it!" He places a kiss on your lips and engulfs you in a tight hug.

_Do they like me?_

_Am I their friend?_

_Or am I a nuisance_

_That they have to attend?_

"What are you thinking about?" Your drowsy voice breaks him from his memories.

"Where to take you for our anniversary, got any suggestions?"

"Anywhere with you is fine by me..."

Felix laughs softly and kisses your hand.

_They smile and laugh like people do_

_Yet you're still standing there without a clue_

"Y/n?" Felix turns to face you, he noticed that your hand wasn't combing his locks and he was curious what caught your attention.

Lifting his upper body, he saw you softly snoozing, a smile made a way to his face. He shifted until he was laying to face you.

_I'm floating away just like a balloon_

_I'm fit to burst_

_But they can't see that it's you_

_They say they'll hold on tight_

_But is that really the truth?_

_If I'm let go now I'll just fade to blue_

"I love you Y/n... thanks for being there for me..." Felix whispered as he cuddled you into his chest.


	27.  Sorry Haha I Fell Asleep [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Songfic or short blurb based on "Sorry haha I feel asleep" by egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer, but it was so much fun!

**_ Sorry, I didn't respond for a week _ **

**_ I was in class, and then I fell asleep _ **

**_ Woke up late for work, and left my phone at home _ **

Semester finals were kicking you to the ground, with the number of papers and projects due you didn't have time to relax. When classes ended you began to do coursework only to fall asleep at 4am.

**_ I didn't mean to leave you hanging there all alone _ **

**_ Sorry, I left you unread for the day _ **

'Luka: 10 New Messages', you looked at how your phone lit up in the middle of the night. It's been days since you talked to anyone that was not in your courses. Once more your phone lit up, 'Incoming Call: Luka'

Sighing you picked up.

"Hello..." Your tired voice asked your boyfriend.

"Am I bothering you?" Luka asked worriedly, you can hear the hurt behind his question. "I should hang-up if you're busy."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding." You ended the call and looked at your computer screen. As you typed, a notification popped up.

'Hanging out with the best girl.' The caption read it was a picture of Luka with Marinette, his sisters' friend. Closing the page you rubbed your eyes and kept typing the night away.

**_ I couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say _ **

**_ I don't know just yet who you take me to be _ **

**_ And I don't wanna spoil your impression of me _ **

After the call, Luka continued to message you even when you dodged his calls or messages.

'I'm here if you want to talk.' The message lit up, 'Would you like to come over? Marinette is bringing pastries, she's very talented!' The sound of her name and the compliments about how good she is at designing outfits, food, caring for others, the list goes on.

Your laptop screen popped another notification, 'take meds' it read. Sighing you opened your cabinet and drank water for the pill. It helped, but who were you to tell Luka who he should or shouldn't hang out with?

**_ Oh _ **

**_ This is just what I do _ **

**_ Pushing you away _ **

**_ Though I wanna be close to you _ **

"I want to break-up," You told him. The term ended but all those pictures of your boyfriend and Marinette, the honorary band member, filled your feed. Scrolling his social as you heard him gasp at the words leaving your mouth."

"Y/n, is it something I did? Did my messages bother you?"

Now it was your time to be silent, sighing you ended the call. He deserved someone better.

**_ Sorry, I never opened what you said _ **

**_ I was too busy wrapped up in my head _ **

'Y/n, I don't want us to end. I love you and I promise to give you space.' Luka's messages kept lithing your darkroom as you hid under the covers. Groaning you turned off your phone and continued to sleep.

He needed someone who could match his optimism, he was the sun and you were the moon. What were you thinking when you started to date him?

**_ Don't wanna seem eager, I gotta be cool _ **

**_ The last thing I want is to look like a fool _ **

A knock came from your front door, you were sitting in the living room as you got up and opened the door.

You didn't have an opportunity to ask who it was before getting engulfed by a tight hug. Tears fell from your eyes as you inhaled the wooden and freshwater smell of Luka.

**_ Sorry, I never quite seem like myself _ **

**_ It's just the low confidence cards I've been dealt _ **

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luka was holding your hand, you told him you felt like you weren't enough and he deserved better.

"How could I? It was either I told you or you found someone better. I didn't want you to put up with someone like me..."

**_ I'm willing to sway to any point of view _ **

**_ That'll make me a bit more appealing to you _ **

Luka stayed over for the next few days, he even put off his music to dedicate his time to help you get back on your feet. 

"Domestic Bliss" is what he called, "it's good training for when we move in together." 

"You want to move in with me? After all, I did?"

Luka only nodded as he kissed your forehead, he told you about his plan.

**_ Oh _ **

**_ I hate feeling so fake _ **

**_ Always hiding my feelings _ **

**_ For someone else's sake _ **

"I like the tune!" Marinette's voice halted your steps, why was she in your boyfriend's room with the door closed? He never once closed it when you were over.

"Y/n?" Juleka's voice caused the one's behind the room to shuffle.

"Y/n!" Luka opened his door with a smile on his face, but it fell when you gave him a shy wave.

"I have the stuff to do, you forgot this at my apartment." You held out the bag and walked away, you didn't look back as he kept calling out your name.

**_ Sorry, I didn't respond for a week _ **

**_ It goes without saying, I wasn't asleep _ **

The cycle began once more, this time you changed everything, home, plans, and number. You were living outside of Paris on a little farm, the company of your sheep making you feel loved.

**_ I'm just afraid that the more that I'm known _ **

**_ The higher the chance that I'll end up alone _ **

"Miss the city?" One of the vendors asked as you sold wool, when you shook your head he gave a hearty laugh. "Nothing beats the company of nature and her animals."

"Yeah, settling down here was the best choice I have ever made." You told him, you were happy. From the rain during the day to the howls of the wolves at night, you felt at peace. This was home.

**_ Sorry, I left you unread for the day _ **

**_ My mind likes to tell me it's better that way _ **

Today marked the five years since you left Paris, it was the best choice and it left you with no regrets.

Today was a chilly day, when was it not on this little farm on the mountains?

"Hey Snufkin... my your need some sheering!" You told sheep, he was the first one you bought and the closest to you.

The rest of the herd came running, what caused them to get startled? Grabbing your shotgun, you were ready to fire if an animal wanted to hurt your cattle.

"Y/n!" Someone yelled as their head stood out from the window.

"Luka sit down!" Another voice yelled.

"Luka?" You lowered your shotgun and stood still as the van got closer to your farm.

**_ I'll brush it off like it wasn't that deep _ **

**_ And tell you I'm sorry _ **

**_ I fell asleep _ **

You couldn't believe it, the young teen you left in Paris was here on your front steps. His hair was longer but his tips still held that blueish tint he always wore.

Your hands covered your mouth as he began to search for something.

"Marry me? I kept searching for you all these years, and I want to spend your lows and highs together!" Luka was down on one knee as he held the box with the ring.

"Are you sure? I'm not the same Y/n you used to know..."

"But you're the Y/n I loved and thought about for five years. So please, let me stay by your side this time?"

Luka slipped the ring on your finger as you nodded, pulling you into a kiss he twirled you around. 

"Tell me about yourself..." He nuzzled his nose on yours, "I want to know what the love of my life was up to these past few years."

Smiling, you told him everything. There was no need to hide from him anymore.


	28. A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A guy that I'd kinda be into with Felix <3
> 
> A/N: Some of you have asked about my anxiety, and I don't mind sharing about my life and mental health. My anxiety stems from major depression when I started to use Prozac I began to experience panic attacks. Normally my anxiety stems when I think I screwed up, ex: talking to the head of the department in my school. My body gets cold and I have trouble breathing, but since I know take Zoloft, which tackles both anxiety and depression, I don't get panic attacks that often. I usually sit down and try to rationalize why I shouldn't panic, so it helps or I call my friend. Last panic attack was due to an incident I was involved with my deadbeat dad, my mom told me to do butterfly hugs (basically you cross your arms on your shoulder to stimulate a hug and count to ten), small things like that are important if you're alone.

**_ Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day _ **

**_ You've known him since seventh grade _ **

You were lucky to be in a prep school, even luckier that Felix was your friend since the two of you often played together when you were small children.

But during the summer between 6th and 7th grade, he began to change, you couldn't blame him. His father had died and you did your best to stay by his side, he was your best friend!

**_ You're used to thinking about him in a certain way _ **

**_ From the persona that he displayed _ **

**_ Then something changes, and he changes _ **

He looked... more matured, he was less outspoken, and distanced himself from his peers. He did create a bit of distance with you, he was afraid of something. That much you knew by the way he thought about his comments when you asked him something.

**_ From a guy that I'd never be into _ **

**_ Into a guy that I'd kinda be into _ **

**_ Is he worth it? _ **

Felix was bitter, he knew the day would come when you'd take an interest in someone else. That guy who was in the same extracurricular as you was standing a bit too close.

**_ Is he? _ **

**_ Is she talking about me? _ **

**_ Of course she is, I've been activating your pheromones _ **

When you pointed to him he gave you a curt nod, it was the way you did him that made him understand that he should walk to your side. His steps halted when he saw the guy laugh as he approached.

"Graham? Pretty sure you could do better than him..." The guy commented.

"Someone like Felix is perfect..." Your sweet voice made Felix smile.

"Y/n/n, let's go home." Felix put an arm around your waist as he guided you away from the guy, not without glaring at the teen who made the rude comment.

**_ Keep it up _ **

**_ Say there's this person that you never knew that well _ **

**_ She is totally into you _ **

'How do you know if your friend likes you?' His search history was full of articles and variations of the same subject. 'If she smiles at your lame jokes then she likes you', but you always smile at him. 'If she hugs you or holds your hand then she really really likes you.'

The next few days he tried to put your affection to the test, not out of rudeness, but because he wanted to know if you were this affectionate because the two of you were close.

You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can tell

Felix was acting... odd... he would let you cling into his arm nor would he share his drinks with you.

Not to mention he tried to show off more, who was he trying to impress. The more you thought, the more your brain hurt. That's why you cornered the blond in the hallway.

"Do you like someone?" You asked as you caged him between your arms. Your eyes grew wide as he blushes and averted his gaze.

**_ I don't always relate to other people my age _ **

**_ Except when I'm on the stage _ **

**_ There are so many changes that I'm going through _ **

**_ And why am I telling this to you? _ **

It's been a week since he told you he liked someone, but every time you approached the subject he would tell you to stop. You even began to make a list of people he might like.

"C'mon tell me!" You pleaded as you threw a pillow at Felix who was sulking on the other side of the coffee table.

"N-No!" Felix pouted and threw the pillow back at you, "Would you tell me if you liked someone?"

"Well duh, we're BFFs right?"

Felix glanced at you, there were those puppy-eyes you gave him when you wanted him to do something. Closing his laptop, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright..."

**_ Guess there's a part of me that wants to _ **

**_ I guess a part of me wants to, who knew? _ **

**_ I guess a part of me likes to talk to you _ **

**_ I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? _ **

**_ I guess a part of me likes to sit with you _ **

**_ I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? _ **

**_ I guess a part of me likes to hang with you _ **

**_ I guess a part of me _ **

"Me?!" You were shocked, "Felix..."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want us to change..." Felix refused to look at you. Would you reject him for someone more charismatic? Or did you just see him as your best friend?

**_ Back to play rehearsal _ **

**_ I know that it's weird but it's totally true _ **

**_ The guy that I'd kinda be into _ **

**_ The guy that you'd kind of be into _ **

"Hey..." You got up to sit beside him, his face held the similar pout he had when his parents told him you guys couldn't marry because you were 5-years old. 

"Just get it over with..."

**_ Yeah that _ **

**_ Guy that I'd kinda be into _ **

"I love you too, I'm still waiting for you to keep that wedding vows you wrote when we were small." You place a kiss on his cheek as he turns red at the memory.

"T-they were childish, I've grown and I can make better vows!"

"I promise to buy you all the chocolates in the world, tie your shoes, and love you forever. I think those are pretty good vows."

"Fine, guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Felix huffed, why did you bring up those memories.

"Under one condition..." You lifted your finger and Felix's eyebrows knitted together. He softened when you began to giggle. "You have to be my boyfriend."

"Dork." Felix flicked your forehead before kissing your lips. It lasted a while before he parted and opened his notebook again, this time it was your time to pout. "C'mon, we have to study. I want us to be a power couple."

The small comment gave you the energy to study, but the concentration didn't last as long as the two of you ended up snuggling together. 


	29. Volleyball [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:I had an idea while I was watching haikyu so what is Felix's so was one of the top three setters in the country(high school level) and like how would he react to finding out and like how would he support them?

> Accidentally found out when he asked you if you wanted to go on a date that afternoon

  * “What Interhigh?” He asked, when you finished explaining he nodded, so that’s why you’ve been busy these past few days
  * “I’ll drop some healthy snacks before I leave for home.” He does just that but ends up watching you practice
  * He does homework during this time
  * Other times he helps with bringing you water
  * Wants to be the manager of the team just so he can go with you everywhere



> People whisper as to why he’s there, every time you set the ball for a spike he smiles

  * Goes to all of your games
  * “Good luck!” He tells you before kissing you
  * Swears that a kiss before a game increases your chances of winning
  * “You’re already the best, but a little luck wouldn’t hurt”
  * “We should go to this country club, it’s time to show those amateurs how to actually play.”



> Learns about volleyball so he can share your love for the sport

  * Watches matches of your rivals with you
  * If not, he offers to help analyze different plays if you’re too busy
  * His notes on the little plays



> Wears your team jacket just so he can show off

  * When people ask if he’s single he scoffs as he points at the jacket 
  * “Y/n is my partner, I’m here to support them.”
  * If someone tries to flirt with you before or after a game he glares at them before placing a kiss on your cheek
  * “Here to ask Y/n for tips? They’re very talented.”



> If you’re the type to stay after practice he pouts

  * “You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”
  * “No, not five more minutes. Last time we stayed till midnight.”
  * Makes sure your brain isn’t just practice, practice, practice
  * If you’re like this due to a loss he crosses his arms when you tell him you’re a loser
  * “If you always won then how would you get better?”



> Overall, amazing boyfriend, never misses a game and always cheers for you


	30. Bookworm [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Adrien with a chubby/curvy fem!reader who enjoys reading and writing. (Maybe they could be cuddling and the reader can be reading one of her favorite books to him!) 
> 
> A/n: Sat there like a dummy until I could think of a book, my first reaction was using Frankenstein. That’s how I noticed how I don’t read modern fiction, my library is full of classics. But the book I used for this is Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami.

> If you’re the type to be secretive about your writing he never pressures you to show him your drafts

  * “You look very busy, did you find something to write about?” He asks as he presses a kiss on your cheek
  * “Here’s some tea, don’t forget to stretch.”
  * If you dislike distractions then he stays quiet doing work while you write
  * If you like noise, he uses this time to tell you how his day was
  * “We had a test today in science class...”



> However, if you want his opinion he reads your writing with the most serious face

  * He enjoys your writing, he tends to make faces and little gasps
  * “Y/n, tell me what’s going to happen please?”
  * If you post your writing online, he subscribes to it and reads it the moment it drops
  * “Amazing!!!” You know by the comment it’s him



> When you’re reading, he likes to lay his head on your lap since he likes the softness

  * Whether it be your silent reading time or you read to him, he always makes a note about the book you have in your hands
  * He reads ahead or finds a summary, he’s ready to talk about the book with you
  * Loves it when you read to him, get’s lost in your voice



> “Closing your eyes isn't going to change anything. Nothing's going to disappear just because you can't see what's going on. In fact, things will even be worse the next time you open your eyes. That's the kind of world we live in. Keep your eyes wide open. Only a coward closes his eyes. Closing your eyes and plugging up your ears won't make time stand still.” You read to him, when you put the book down to aske him about the section you read he’s looking at you with love sick eyes

  * “Did you listen to me?” “Yup!” “Then what did I just read?” “Ummm...”



> When he has trouble sleeping he calls you and asks you to read

  * Video calls you during this time
  * By the time you’re in the second chapter, you can see he’s getting sleepy
  * Get’s pouty if you stop, want to fall asleep listening to your voice



> If you joke about narrating an audiobook he already has his phone ready to ask some of his connections

  * You could read the bible or a basic recipe he just loves your voice



> Would try to read to you, he wants you to know he cares


	31. Pretty Savage [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: have you heard pretty savage by blackpink? if you have can you write a felix fic where the reader has taht kind of badass personality (this is so vague im so sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminds me of Rebeca from Elite (wife material)

You make ‘new money’ look classy

  * When you first transferred to his prep school, everyone had their eyes on you
  * For both good and bad, everyone spoke about you
    * Good: New student? That’s big news!
    * Bad: New money, meaning you recently came to the upper class



> Everyone wanted to be your friend, they wanted your connections

  * Or they wanted to know where your wealth came from



> Felix was your classmate, so he often saw you when his family was invited to events

  * He didn’t care at first until someone made a comment about your clothes
  * One of his classmates was getting on your case about wearing the same outfit
  * “Yeah they’re similar but I can make it work unlike you.”
  * Felix chuckled, it was soft but loud enough to notice he was standing next to him
  * “What do you think Graham, who wore it better?”
  * “Of course it’s you Y/n.”



> He loved your no-nonsense attitude

  * "C’mon Y/n, if we go out we can be the most popular?” Some classmates used the same line to get to be your significant other
  * “You? Rocks have more personality than you.” 
  * If you didn’t like people you told them upfront
  * “All the money your family has and yet you can’t buy yourself any manners.”



> Yup, that settles it. Felix was whipped, snark, and savage? Sign him up

  * Still, he was a bit guarded, unlike the rest of his classmates, you often called him by his last name, Graham, instead of Felix, his first name
  * “Y’know Graham, you’re a good friend!” You told him as you gave him a pat on the back
  * Was that a sign? Would you roast him for liking you like you did to your other pretenders?
  * “I don’t want to be your friend, I want to be your boyfriend...”
  * He turned to see you, you were avoiding his gaze. Did he mess up?
  * “Are you sure? I’m not the nicest person...”
  * “I like that about you, not only are you pretty but you’re also pretty savage”



Power Couple

  * You two are always together, talking smack
  * “Did you see him?” “He has the grace of a drunk ape”
  * Loves your ‘no filter, you’re honest to a fault and he likes that
  * He feels at ease with you, he can state his mind and you wouldn’t be mad no matter how honest it was
  * You two make each other a better person due to the communication the two of you have




	32. If I Could Ride a Bike [Kagami]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Request: I was listening to Floating by Chevy after you did a songfic, and I was wonddering if you could do one for If I Could Ride a Bike?  
> If I could Ride a Bike by CHevy <3 
> 
> A/N: There wasn’t a character specified so I went with Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, you saw that I had a fever but I'm doing well today :)

_**If I could ride a bike  
I'd zoom around the world  
With you sitting there behind me** _

  
  
Kagami didn’t know a thing about riding bikes, her mother forbade her to avoid any injury that impeded her to fence. But she did know that there was something the way you rode them, always free and full of confidence.

There you were, outside the school gates doing wheelies with the rest of your crew. Your eyes landed on Kagami and you gave her a small wave before ditching classes in favor of going to a park.  
  
 ** _I’ll take you to places  
Past several faces  
Just livin life so care free_**

“Need a lift?” You asked her one day, her mother was busy and she didn’t know the route home via public transportation. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything reckless...” 

Kagami saw your helmet, you never wore one before so why did you have it in the first place?

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t mind if you did some trick. You make them look so easy.” Kagami said as looked for a place for her feet.

“You should sit, don’t worry about me.”

Kagami nodded, she sat on the seat and smiled as you took off.

  
_**If I could sail a boat** _   
_**I'd cruise across the seas** _   
_**A sweet adventure for us two** _

  
  
Kagami began to spend more time with you, she was always present with your crew. They even joked how your girlfriend gave you luck to qualify for the state competition.

”When are you going to ask her out?” One of your friends asked, “C’mon you guys are totally into each other!”

“When I win state, I’ll ask her to go out.” You shooed your friend as you Kagami approached, “Ready to head home?”

“Can we take the long route?”

“Long route it is!”

After state, you’ll surely confess!

  
**_I'll be jack and you rose  
Just please don’t let me go  
Cause I'll be nothing without you_ **

  
  
“Are you sure? Wouldn’t I impair your view?” Kagami looked at you, you wanted her to sit on the front this time while you did a trick.

”You are the view, so what do you say?”

”If I fall would you catch me?”

”I promise.”

  
  
 ** _Oh when you call me  
I'm drifting on clouds  
Like I'm dreaming_**  
  
Kagami was giggling as you jumped from ramp to ramp. No wonder you liked freestyle BMX, it felt like she was flying with every trick. Granted she was just holding on while you did most of the work, she loved every single moment.   
  
_**But in the morning**_  
 _ **I'll wake up and see that you're stuck**_  
 _ **Here with me**_

Kagami was holding your hand as the two of you watched the competition, your score was high enough but you did some technical mistakes.

”I’m sure you won...” Kagami held your hand closer. She didn’t know how the scoring worked but heard the commentators applaud all of your tricks.

When the last competitor finished their program, you closed your eyes, afraid of losing or being on the bottom.

”Y/n!? Open your eyes! You won!” Kagami shook you gently.

She was right, you won the state qualifiers! You hugged Kagami as he hugged you back.

”Would you like to be my girlfriend?” You asked, all the adrenaline gave you the necessary courage to confess.

“It’d be a pleasure!”

“Let’s go on a date!”

“Right now?”

“Right now!”

“Y/n...” Kagami gave you a kiss on the cheek before pulling you outside of the changing room, “You need to receive the trophy before our date!”

“Who needs a trophy when I have you!”

Eventually, you did go to the stage with Kagami by your side to receive the trophy.

  
**_If only you knew  
What I would do for you  
I'd jump up and hold you  
So tightly_ **

“You should wear knee protectors...” Kagami chided you, she was patching you up after your bad landing.

“I-it, no biggie, j-just a scratch...” You jerk your knee when you feel her seal the wound.

“If you don’t... I won’t give you kisses.” Your girlfriend stated as she crossed her arms.

Sighing, you pulled out your protectors and placed them in their respective sections.

“Am I allowed kisses?” You pouted.

Kagami gave you a nodded and gave you a kiss.

  
  
**_But I will never be_ **   
**_Able to do these things  
So I'm just left imagining _ **

“I want to learn how to ride a bike...” Kagami’s sweet statement made you fall while you were doing a trick.

“S-sure!” You said as she helped you get up. “What brought that up?”

“Well, I want us to go on a biking trip together for our anniversary.”

Your heart felt like it could burst from her cute idea. Nodding you pulled your bag and started to give her the safety equipment that you never wore.

“Can’t have my girlfriend get hurt!”

“But, it’s just riding a bike?”

“Not risking it one bit...” You told her as you secured the helmet on her. Placing a kiss on her cheek, you motioned her to sit on the bike.

Kagami began to peddle, after many tried she began to ride the bike along with your help.


	33. Cotton Candy Skies [Unrequired Luka] [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton cany skies by esthie with luka/viperion or felix <3

Being PR manager of Kitty Section was your dream job. Perks such as free merch were among the best things this job offered. The other? Spending time with your crush Luka!

Since the band was just starting, you didn't get paid but you did get a chance to join the band everywhere.

"Y/n? I'd like to introduce you to Marinette, she's handling the design aspect of the band." Your crush said, but there was something in the way he saw her that rubbed you in the wrong way.

"Welcome!" You greeted the blue-haired girl. 

Ah, there it was, that feeling you had was that of jealousy.

**_ Cotton candy skies _ **

**_ Why can't you be mine _ **

**_ Always on my mind _ **

**_ I'm running out of time _ **

Marinette started to hang out more with the band, her you actually did the work even her work ended in your hands. What was she doing in the band if it wasn't designing?!

"That's a good idea!" Marinette said as she sat closer to Luka. 

Sighing you understood what she was doing, getting close to the boy you've been crushing on. 

"Y/n what do you think?" Luka asked as you typed on your laptop.

"I think you should do the opposite, that way you have variety."

Luka nodded, he took your advice over Marinette's, a small smile graced your lips.

**_ Skies aren't always blue _ **

**_ When I think of you _ **

**_ I'm tryna' make it through _ **

**_ I caught you like the flu _ **

"You sure about that? I've heard she's obsessed with that Adrien guy..." You wanted to cry, but crying over something your rival did wasn't worth it.

"I'm sure she'll get over him if she sees how I'm always there for her." Luka told you as he gazed at the Seine, he called you for advice, you are his confidant after all!

"I'm just saying, devoting yourself for someone whose eyes are on another isn't worth it."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes, but knowing you... you'd break yourself in parts to fix her. People aren't projects, but good luck..."

Luka noticed how you wouldn't meet his gaze, why were you so adamant about his crush on Marinette? Still, he knew you'd come to like her in no time.

Or so he hoped.

**_ With my outstretched hands _ **

**_ Wish I had a chance _ **

**_ Life's just not too fair _ **

**_ I'm stuck in this chair _ **

Kitty Section became a babysitting job. Luka was more preoccupied with Marinette than with the band. And even when he did make it to practice, his mind was elsewhere.

For the 10th time this month, you were working from home due to Luka's absence. From calling locales and apologizing, to trying to save face with fans who were angry at canceled events.

Your phone rang, it could be another coordinator angry at the cancelation, you picked up and were surprised at who answered.

"Of course! We'll be there, yes, the 29th of this month?" You spoke to Ms. Sancoeur who asked for Kitty Section to play. "It's an honor, we'll see you there."

You hanged up and did a little happy dance. Kitty Section was part of the starting line-up for a grand event!

**_ You're like the moon _ **

**_ I'm chasing after you _ **

**_ Are you just a phase _ **

**_ I pray its not this way _ **

"That's amazing! I'm proud of you Luka!" Marinette hugged the boy, you cleared your throat and the girl sheepishly put distance between her and the leader.

"It was a group effort, but please don't bail this time." You commented, it was aimed at two people, not that they noticed since the band began to chatter over you.

You were tired, you just wanted to leave.

**_ Cotton candy skies _ **

**_ Why can't you be mine _ **

**_ Always on my mind _ **

**_ I'm running out of time _ **

"Y/n meet my cousin Felix! Felix this is Y/n, the genius behind Kitty Section!" Adrien introduced you to his cousin, they look similar but there were a lot of differences.

"Hi Felix, it's nice to meet you!" You shook his hand.

"Felix here wanted to know about you..." Adrien nudged his cousin as the latter gave him a glare.

"I wanted to know how you made the band successful... their music is mediocre at best but your PR work is that of true musicians." His gaze was soft, you were nothing like he imagined. You were nice and friendly, he just had to know you.

"Felix, I don't th-" Adrien was going to lecture his cousin but you raised your hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, I like how honest he is, care to tell me more?

You gave Felix a smile, which he returned with his own. The two of you didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the night

**_ Skies aren't always blue _ **

**_ When I think of you _ **

**_ I'm tryna' make it through _ **

**_ I caught you like the flu _ **

"Seriously? You do all that?" Felix asked as he sat on your couch, he stopped by your house to have a movie night. It was a regular thing, but you were so busy that he offered to come to your house instead of having you going to the hotel where he stayed.

"Yeah, Luka used to do the other part but he's busy with his girlfriend..." You scoffed and continued to type.

"Oh, that girl, wait are you doing her part as well?" Felix looked at the merchandise created that you had to catalog. "That girl is only making it worse."

"Yeah, oh let me get you something to drink..." You got up but began to feel woozy, Felix held you still until you got your bearings.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"N-no, it tends to happen to me a lot. Let's get some snacks."

Felix hated it, he wanted you to stop shouldering everything by yourself. He started to resent both Luka and Marinette every day.

**_ Cotton candy skies _ **

**_ Why can't you be mine _ **

**_ Always on my mind _ **

**_ I'm running out of time _ **

Felix liked you as more than a friend, you were hardworking and had ambition. But he hated how your talent was getting wasted in amateur musician when you had a proposition from bigger bands.

He tried to call, but his calls always led to voicemail. By the third day, he left his hotel room and ran to your house. When he came to your house, he saw you unconscious in your living room. Where were your so-called 'friends'? 

He called the doctor, 'overwork and stress', which was the cause of your health problem. He cursed the band for not caring, none of them called your phone...

**_ Skies aren't always blue _ **

**_ When I think of you _ **

**_ I'm tryna' make it through _ **

**_ I caught you like the flu _ **

"Felix?" You caressed his locks, he was sleeping by your side. According to the nurses, it seemed he was there for many days and refused to leave your side. "Felix, use the couch you'll get hurt..."

"Y/n? You're awake!" Felix stirred from his sleep and held you in a tight hug. "Please, don't overwork yourself again. I was scared that..."

"Shhh... I promise...." You kissed his cheeks and wiped his tears away, it hurt you seeing him like this.

"I know you love your job but there has to be a better band that doesn't overwork you like this."

"Mhmm, there is one... I wanted your opinion on that matter."

"After you get out of the hospital, I want to recover, and then we can talk," Felix stated, he was fidgeting in his seat, he wanted to tell you about his feelings but would this be a bad time?

"What's wrong? You look worried.

"Would you... ever see me as more than a friend?"

"Like a boyfriend?"

Felix nodded, he loved you, that much he knew when he stayed by your side until you woke up. Still, he was afraid of losing you, he wanted to know if he could stay by your side.

"I like you too... as both a friend and something more..."

He looked at you, you were smiling that goofy grin you wore when you were happy. How long has it been since he's seen it? That doesn't matter, you were here now, and he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Then as your boyfriend, 'll make sure you get back on your feet!"

**_ Told you how I feel _ **

**_ Were you even real _ **

**_ Miss you so dam much _ **

**_ I'm banking on my luck _ **

Luka saw how you waved and gave a kiss to a blond boy, he remembered that Marinette told him about someone like that.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Felix, Felix this is Kitty Section." You gestured to your boyfriend who nodded. 

His eyes landed at Luka as he sized him up, he smirked which made Luka stand straight. Felix asked to talk to you, excusing yourself you left to the top deck of the Liberty as your boyfriend held your hand gently.

Luka felt his stomach churning, he decided to follow in case he did something rude to you when your friends were out of sight.

"I think you could do better..." Felix kisses your hand as he spoke, "Your talents are getting wasted in an after-school club."

"I think you're right," You nodded, "I got contacted by another band, the one we both like, I was thinking of becoming their manager!"

"Really? I'm glad they recognize your talent!" Felix held you close, he was proud of your hard work. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Right now, screw this place. Let's go somewhere better, just the two of us!"

"I'd gladly go to the depths of the Mariana Trench just for you!"

**_ Breathing in and out _ **

**_ Why can't I see straight _ **

**_ My mind switching lanes _ **

**_ I'm trapped in my own brain _ **

"You're leaving?!" The members of Kitty Section were in shock, they were your family and now you were just going to leave them?

"Yup! I got a better offer, I want my dreams to become my work and frankly, Kitty Section isn't cutting it out." You shrugged, Felix was beside you as he held your items, he wanted to support your decision.

"I bet he's behind this!" Marinette pointed at your boyfriend, her finger was smacked by your hand.

"Find someone better to blame for your problems, Y/n is worth more than what she put up with this band." Felix stated before hugging you close to him. "Did you even call when she was in the hospital?"

"You were in the hospital?" Luka asked, you only rolled your eyes at his dumb question.

"Precisely, you were too busy I suppose?" There was venom in his comment, and it landed directly at Luka.

"See ya, and good luck." You told the band, walking out smiling at your boyfriend.

Luka felt his heart break into two, you were gone from Kitty Section for good. But the worst was that you had someone else, someone who made you happy. Luka was not that someone, that was reserved for Felix...


	34. General Dating HCs [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: hello, i'm back. can i request some general dating felix hc's. thankyou! 😊 -🦥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't do Christmas related requests, I don't celebrate it nor do I like the holiday. But I do like winter and the activities around them!

Beginning of the relationship

  * Wary, like sure he knew he liked you but he was new to the whole dating thing
  * Would keep things that bother him from you
  * That is until he gets overwhelmed, the things he can’t say pile up and he bursts
  * “Whatever, it’s not like you would care...”
  * He sulks a lot during this time
  * This means that you have to help him communicate, he cares for you deeply so he will change for you
  * “Well... I just don’t think I like hanging out with those people. But they’re your friends and if they make you happy then I’m happy.”
  * “I’m just upset, all this homework is making me spend less time with you...”



After a longer period, he’s much more affectionate

  * Everyone who doesn’t know him swears he’s not the best boyfriend
  * “Are you sure Y/n? You’re not being forced to date him right?”
  * That’s proven false, there are small things he does that show how much of a lovesick boyfriend he is
  * Holding your hand is one of them, he just loves holding your hand in public places
  * “Sweetheart, love, bunny...” pet names is another thing he likes, he still blushes when you give him pet names in return
  * Another is the Vanily rings since he can’t get the original he bought a new pair just for the two of you
  * Cuddles? He’s soft for them!
  * Likes to cuddle in private, not that he dislikes PDA but he likes the intimacy of just being with you
  * Big spoon or small spoon? He doesn’t care as long as he gets to snuggle
  * Kisses
  * Likes giving you pecks on the cheek if you two are out together
  * Forehead kisses for encouragement or if you feel anxious about something
  * Kisses on the lips when he’s in the mood, which is 100% of the time but he doesn’t want people to gossip about you
  * So he does the next thing, which is covering the kiss with a book or kissing you somewhere secluded
  * These kisses last longer, rests his head on your shoulder just to feel you close



Dates

  * Romantic, there’s always a dreamy atmosphere during your dates
  * He’s a romantic at heart (his mom helped him plan his first date with you)
  * Keeps a calendar of the most important dates, such as birthdays, anniversaries, or other events the two of you share
  * “There’s a new café… Y/n might like this place...”



Memento? A whole album of them

  * Keeps a lot of pictures, he only has pictures of you or the two of you
  * Has those digital photo frames by his desk, all of the pictures from your dates
  * He also has a scrapbook, if you’re away for a long period of time he likes to look over them with a fond smile
  * Now, if you were to gift him items his heart does a little backflip
  * “Of course I love it, I’m going to put this by my nightstand”
  * Has a shelf with the items you gift him
  * “This is my favorite sweater, Y/n got it for me...”



Overall: 11/10 he will always strive to be the best version of himself for you


	35. UwU [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Request: UwU by Chevy with Felix because he is a tsundere and nothing can tell me otherwise
> 
> A/n: That he is, we love Felix in this house!

"A crush?" Felix lifted his hand to his heart, was Adrien right about him having a crush? Was it too early for that diagnosis after meeting the person just once?

"So who's the lucky person?" Adrien asks as he scoots closer to his cousin, only to be faced by Felix's hand to push him away.

"None of your concern..."

"Yo, Adrien! Are you coming to the museum with us?" You ask as you put your sketchbook under your arm. Speak of the devil, Felix's heart began to race with the sound of your voice.

"I didn't get permission..." Adrien tells you, Felix looks at you and notices how your smile falls when you hear the news.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you'd be my model for this project I need to finish. I need a live subject to make it work..."

"If that's the case then why not ask him? He's my cousin after all!" Adrien points at Felix who stiffens under your gaze.

"Hmm..." You walk closer to inspect the other blond, tilting your head in different angles, and walking to different sides to see his overall profile. "Yeah, he works wonderfully!" You clap your hands as you thank Adrien, "C'mon friend B let's get going!"

Felix didn't have time to protest, you were pulling him from his seat as Adrien waved at the two of you. Felix was thankful you were too busy walking to notice how a light blush adorned his face.

**_ I'm startin' to feel some sort of way _ **

**_ You give me goosebumps every day _ **

**_ And when you look at me and smile I wanna say _ **

**_ "I-I-I-I think you're okay" _ **

"Friend B! Quit moving!" You poke Felix with the blunt side of your paintbrush, he only lets out a groan before glaring at you. "Oh, that's a perfect expression..."

"If you don't like me moving then why don't you find another model..." Felix grumbles as you continue to paint. After being your model once, it seemed that you liked to whisk him away to do other silly poses.

You gave him no answer, it only irritated him. But it was a different type of irritation, he wanted your attention but you were too focused on your canvas to talk about anything else.

"I said i-"

"I no longer want you to model for me," You cleaned your paintbrush and packed up your utensils, never once glancing at him. "Sorry for being such a letdown, bye..." You gave a small wave and a sad smile before leaving him alone.

"Idiot..." Felix sat down, "I like you..."

Not that you heard, you were gone by the time he realized his mistake.

_**Your stupid face makes me insane** _

_**My heart feels like it's trapped in cellophane** _

_**And every time I try to unwrap the pain** _

_**I-I-I-I feel so ashamed** _

Felix sat in the library, he was waiting for Adrien to get out of class so they both could return home. It was an excuse, he wanted to see you but he wasn't lucky. 

Sighing he looked at his cousin when he came to his side.

"Where's Y/n?" Felix asked, more like demanded to his cousin.

"Y/n? She's not feeling well... she's spending most of her time in the art room than in class. She does that when she's sad." Adrien explained.

"Sad? Why?"

"Something about being unable to capture something... she gets like that sometimes, we call it her blue mood."

Felix nodded, was he the reason behind your mood. He truly was an idiot for snapping back at you.

"Do you mind?" Adrien asked, taking Felix out of his thoughts.

"Mind what?"

"If we stop by the art room to drop off some notes for her!"

"Yeah, I don't mind... but I think she will..."

"Are you the reason why Y/n is in a blue mood?" Adrien joked but seeing Felix's grim stare helped him collect his thoughts. "I thought you liked Y/n?"

"Shut up!"

The two boys were kicked out of the library for their ruckus, they had no other option to look for you. Felix wasn't giddy, but Adrien was over the moon at the revelation.

**_ Oh, but you don't know how I feel, mmm _ **

**_ It's like everyday I'm runnin' uphill _ **

**_ Oh, why can't I just spit it out and tell you right now _ **

**_ That you're the one I want out loud? _ **

Your eyes squinted as you stared at your canvas, something was missing. Did it need more highlights or contrast?

"Y/n!" Adrien's voice registered in your ears, but your focus was your painting, so he ended up looking around the room for you.

Felix was amazed, your paintings held something sublime about them. He could recognize some of the poses, none of them were him he was just a reference point for your canvas. Seeing all of your paintings, Felix felt guilty he caused you to coop-up away from others.

"There you are!" Adrien ruffled your messy hair as he stared at your canvas. "What's the problem now?"

"I dunno..." You turn to Adrien and look at him, never once glancing at Felix.

Felix bit the inside of his cheek, not even a 'Hello Friend B' was uttered from your lips. He missed that, the way you made his heart feel like he was getting held upside down. 

"Maybe Felix can help?" Adrien nudges his cousin towards you, both blonds pouted when your gaze became fixated back at your canvas. "Would you look at that, I forgot something..."

Felix glared at Adrien, he was left in a silent room with you by his side. Wait, was that a lock that he just heard?!

**_ I guess I'll stop here and not hint at all _ **

**_ That you're the one I've fallen for _ **

**_ But if you ever think of me as anything more _ **

**_ I-I-I-I'll be here at your call _ **

You continued to paint, ignoring Felix as he sat in a chair looking at his phone. Adrien texted him earlier that he wouldn't unlock it unless he confessed, which would be a double win because you would be happy and he'd get a partner!

That was 2 hours ago, and Adrien would not unlock it nor did you even glance at Felix.

"I'm sorry..." Felix started, "I just... I was angry that you only used me as a model even when I tried to talk with you, you'd just paint."

You put your canvas down from the easel, then put another blank in its place and began to paint. Felix thought about how he should confess, and after many texts, he did so an hour later.

"I like you, my heart does this weird thing where it feels like I'm hanging upside down." He felt his blush get warmer, "I-I like you, and I w-was just being bitter at the lack of attention..."

Felix walked up at your work station, he was going to interrupt when he saw what you were painting. 

It was a picture, one that Adrien took as you and Felix looked at the ducks. Felix and you, holding hands as you cooed at the ducklings while he had a small smile as he looked at you.

"Sorry as well... I get lost in painting..." Your shy voice came out. "I like you too..."

"N-no, but next time you want a model... call me and we can go anywhere... even if it's not for painting I'd like to get a call..."

The two of you nodded, you held his hand and began to walk towards the door.

"It's lo-" Felix began to say, but he saw you use the keys to open the door.

"Hehe... I have a copy!" You giggled, Adrien also laughed as Felix only pouted at the two of you. Though he couldn't stay mad at you long, not with your sweet giggles and the way you tugged his hand.


	36. Update

Sorry for the late responses/ updates, I've gotten sick once more and had trouble with my google doc. Rest assure all fics/requests are now in one sheet and are currently being written.

Please forgive my shortcoming of not noticing before. November was supposed to be my happiest month but it wasn't I know it doesn't excuse me not noticing the request form problem and I'm deeply sorry. The requests sent in November are being written, I did not mean to forget, a lot has happened and I despise it for killing my passion to write. Add to that moment with me getting sick, and as you can imagine I've been in bed rest most of the time. To everyone who still is waiting on your request, I'm writing them as we speak, please forgive me once more for not noticing. 

Please use this URL to get to the forms, it's the same one in the first chapter: tinyurl.com/y8zjbfhx


	37. Vitamin You [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Marinette discovers the reader and Adrien's relationship. She is kinda jealous and is mean to the reader, but Adrien defends her. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late, but please enjoy and thank you for requesting (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ु⁾⁾

"Y/n!" Marinette, your childhood friend grabs you by your shirt and pulls you to an empty classroom. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks the moment the two of you are in the room.

"About what?"

"Don't you about what me! How could you, I've told you all this time how much I loved Adrien!"

"Oh..." Your open and closed your mouth, you knew that the day would come when you had to tell her the truth. "Yes, we're dating but... it wasn't on purpose it kinda just happened..."

"Kinda just happened, you knew damn well I loved him!"

"Yeah? Then why didn't you tell him?"

With that comment, the bluenette girl's anger became subdued, but not before her pushing you out of her way.

"We're not friends anymore!"

"Fine, you want to act like a kindergartener, then do what you want..." You yelled back, it hurt seeing your best friend be cruel. Still, both you and Adrien only kept the fact hidden just because you wanted to be in good graces with his father, not to mention your best friend and her feelings about the blond as well.

The next day, you walked to school alone, but from across the street, you saw how a frantic Marinette pushed Alya towards the normal route to school the three of you normally took. You expected a reaction, anger yes, but not Marinette cutting all ties with you. Did that mean you lost the friendship with the girls as well?

Shaking your head, that would be silly right? They're your friends as well! Finally climbing the front steps, you sit on your normal spot and wait for Adrien to come.

Seeing Rose and Juleka, you say hi but they ignore it. Of course, they were talking... but why were they speeding up? Then Mylene, why was she hiding? By the time Alix didn't tease you with her morning comment, you knew something was wrong... This was really kindergarten! 

"What's with that pout?" Adrien's voice broke your thoughts, "Lost your current rank in your video game?" Hi's cheery tone was contagious, soon you found yourself smiling.

"Just something, maybe I'm overthinking it..."

"Well... I have good news for you!" Adrien tells you as he sits down next to you and pulls out his phone. "I've made us official! And my father says he approves!"

You peeked at his phone as you rested your chin on his shoulder, the status had yesterday as a timestamp. So that's how she found out.

"I'm glad your dad is okay with me..."

"I told you he was going to like you... so don't worry about that. Unless there's something that you're worried about that is not my father?" He asked as he placed a kiss on your nose.

"Hmm..." You closed your eyes, a sign that there was something serious. Adrien was quick to pick that up as he looked at you with a perplexed stare. "Yesterday, Marinette said that we're not friends because of.." You signaled between the two of you and the blond nodded, "Now... the girls are ignoring me..."

"I'm sorry... I should've asked you before posting the relationship..." Adrien's troubled expression was all you needed to know this was just something that had to happen, and it won't change anything between you and him.

"Adri... don't worry, if she got mad over something like that then is she really my friend?" You snuggled closer to him, he relaxed as he put an arm around your waist.

"Want me to talk to them?"

"Nope, I'm a big girl and I can handle this!" Your signature smile was reassuring for your boyfriend, knowing you alright gave him the confidence that you were the one.

"Come, don't want to be late!" Adrien Exclaimed as he got up and pulled you to your feet and towards the classroom.

Yet, the moment you stepped into the classroom there was a tense atmosphere. The saddest part? Seeing how Everyone gave you a distasteful look, eyes darting between you and the way you were holding Adrien's hand. Not to mention, your usual spot next was now occupied by someone else.

"Nino, I'm going to sit with Y/n for some time... She's having trouble with a topic so I'm going to help her!" Adrien told his friend who simply nodded. Nino mouthed an 'I'm sorry' towards you. "Let's sit in the back." Adrien pulls you, his hand now resting on your waist as he walks with you to your new seat.

"You make it look so natural..." You whisper sheepishly to him.

"When you're a model you also need thick skin. Cheer up, I'm sure they'll come around..." Adrien replies as he sits with you, hand now with yours as he presses a gentle kiss on top of it.

But it was when recreation came around that you found yourself in your locker looking for your sports uniform that you weren't expecting to get locked in your locker.

"Isn't this going too far?" Mylene's ever so caring voice made you try to look through the holes to see who did the nasty deed, all the girls were looking between the locker and Marinette.

"What if she stole your crush? And then lied about it?" Marinette's voice was loud.

"Y/n wanted to tell you, but she waited for my father's approval..." Adrien's voice caused the girls to gasp. "Where is she?"

"In here!" Your meek voice comes out of the locker's grate, "A-and I fell in!"

Adrien quickly opened the locker and pulled you towards him, arms around you to protect you from the stares of your so-called friends.

"If you have a problem with our relationship then I suggest you talk to me instead of taking it out on Y/n... For your information, she rejected me countless times because she didn't want to lose you, but after giving our relationship a try, we truly love each other..." Adrien pulled you outside and sat with you on the bench. He was abnormally quiet, something he does when he's trying to find the right words without harming you.

"Thank you, and don't worry I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing us break up over some bullying. I'm sticking with you in both rainy days and sunny skies..." You tell him as you rest your head on his arm.

"Just... I don't want you to get hurt over something I caused." Adrien pouts but finds comfort in you being so close to him.

"Nonsense, plus I know you'll defend me just like you did back there." You motion to the group of your ex-friends staring at you from across the courtyard.

"I know how to get them to stop bothering you..."

Before you could ask how Adrien cupped your cheek and gently guided your lips to his. A simple kiss was enough to make a statement, the group went their separate ways.

"T-that was bold..." You tell Adrien as you hide your blush with your hands.

"Better than my first idea," He joked, but your cute head tilt made him give in and tell you his first plan.

"Yelling it atop the Effiel Tower?!" How was he able to make you flustered this badly? Clearly, he was joking, right?

"That or yelling it in the middle of lunch, either or..." 

You laughed, his intentions were pure, albeit a bit embarrassing it meant a lot that he wanted to yell about his relationship with you.

"I'll settle with a kiss, both in front of people or not..."

"Kisses it is, the doctor told me I'm deficient in vitamin you..."

Adrien kisses you once more, actually even when classes resumed he kissed you every time Marinette glared at you. Much to the anger of the bluenette, though by the time classes were over you and Adrien were still basking in each other's kisses.


	38. Caged Bird [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Adrien being with the reader and often tells her how amazing Ladybug is. The reader feels like he’s still in love with the bug so he lets him go. Kinda like Still in Love? (´･ᴗ･ ` )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my writing, just with a stuffy nose (and no taste), thank you for requesting such a bittersweet request! Makes me think what would happen... maybe an AU... hmm...

You were carefully wrapping the poster you bought for Adrien. It was a Ladybug poster signed by the heroine, someone your boyfriend idolized a bit too much. Still, you overlooked that in favor of your adorable boyfriend.

When you finally gave him the gift, the two of you gushed about the heroine, who wouldn't admire her?! Badass and resourceful, something you aspire to be!

"Isn't she cool?!" Adrien said after the two of you saw the 5th video compilation of Ladybug kicking butt.

"Duh! One day, I'll be as confident as her!"

Confident... sure role models like Ladybug were important but soon that confidence about being like her festered into jealousy. Adrien was your boyfriend long before Ladybug became known in Paris, her arrival only made it evident that she something you were not.

It was on your first anniversary that you became jealous of Ladybug. You were in a different school than your boyfriend and the distance grew. While you tried to walk with Adrien, it seemed that he was sprinting in a different direction. 

The two of you were no longer walking at the same pace...

_Isn't she beautiful? I'm sure Ladybug would solve this problem in a flash! I heard that's she's just like us, I wonder who she is..._

Those remarks were not directed at you, but they still stabbed you deeper every time they left your boyfriend's mouth.

The final nail in the coffin came in one of your afternoon Ladybug video marathons in his room. He was never good with hiding his feelings, that's what you loved about him and now despised.

"Think Ladybug would date me?" Adrien thought out loud, he didn't notice the lovesick expression on his face. The same one he had when the two of you became a couple

"Why don't you ask her? Maybe even say I got dumped because I love you more than my girlfriend..." You quipped before leaving his room, not bothering with his apologies.

That night, you began to pack everything you had about Ladybug. That wasted money all neatly put in a box, all the money couldn't get your boyfriend back. 

But, if it was one thing Ladybug gave you was confidence. Most people say confidence stems from self-esteem, but they also seem to forget that both spite and self-love make up confidence. 

After a week of cleaning the items that reminded you of Ladybug and Adrien, you showed up at his mansion. With you, two boxes, one labeled Adrien and the other Ladybug. To be honest? They belonged in the same box.

Natalie was the first to greet you, and the first to see the new passion behind your eyes. You were no longer a lovestruck teen, and it reminded her of the saying that a jilted woman makes it snow in the warmest of days. She quickly excused herself as she told Adrien to meet you at the front door.

Nothing could prepare the blond from the words that came out of your mouth.

"We're over." You told him, head held high as you motioned towards the two boxes. "One of them is about the gifts you gave me, I don't want them since they resembled some of Ladybug's items or things design with her in mind. The other, it's all the merchandise of her, keep them."

Just like that, you turned and began to walk away. What you didn't expect was Adrien grabbing your wrist and turning you around, his handsome face was now filled with tears. An emotion brought upon by you, and not Ladybug.

"Please don't go, I should've compared you with her. The two of you are different! You're Y/n and she's the amazing Ladybug..."

"See that?" You brought your hand to him, prying it open you held it at a distance as you sighed and looked at the teen you loved for many years, "When have you ever talked about me like that?"

Adrien's eyes grew wide, his had fell to his side as the reality of your words hit him. Yes, he's never spoken about you like that, walking inside the mansion you grabbed your last items before heading into Mr. Agreste's office.

"Sorry, Ms. Amelie... I guess I'm not someone worthy of your son's love..." Moving her painting you grabbed the last item that belonged to you, the peacock miraculous was the last thing you wanted from the Agrestes. 

Pinning it inside your jacket yo left, never looking back in route to your house. Once home, you bean to put your items in each nook and cranny they belonged at, then the peacock miraculous fell.

"Spread my feathers!" You commanded, transforming yourself just like you've seen Amelie do countless years ago. 

_"Ladybug was spotted near the Louvre, seems she needs help defeating a villain..."_ The television informed, your hands turning into fists as you saw the heroine fight off akumatized peons.

"I'll show you why bugs are eaten by birds..." You plucked a feather and created an amok, "bring me her miraculous..."

Adrien wouldn't love Ladybug if she became the former shell that she is now without her miraculous. You'll just have to expose the face behind the mask to everyone!


	39. Purr-fect [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: A imagine where the (female) reader is friends with Adrien and in love with Chat Noir, and Adrien is in love with her and confesses and then the reader is like "uh... I'm sorry but I'm in love with chat noir", and then at the night he visits her as chat and confesses to her pls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: If you requested a songfic by the name of Lily, please tell me the character you want for the fic. Otherwise, I will spin a wheel and pick a character, so I'll wait for your answer (´･ᴗ･ ` )

"That's dumb!" You said between a fit of giggles, to anyone else it would sound like any normal conversation between schoolmates. Yet, why did Adrien's heart do a little backflip when you laughed at his dumb pun? "Dumb but I love it!"

"I-I got more, umm..." Adrien began to channel his inner cat puns, but they fell flat when Alya put a few polaroids in front of you.

"No... way! Are these the exclusive Chat Noir polaroids I've been eyeing?!" You ran eyes over the limited edition candid polaroids of your crush. 

"They came with the Ladybug set, since you gave me hers I thought I'd give you the second half."

"Thank you!" You looked at each polaroid, forgetting about the teen next to you. In most cases, girls your age would be angry that you were fawning over the wrong guy. Clearly, they have never seen how amazing Chat Noir is!

"Uhh, earth to Y/n?" Adrien tried to get your attention, but you gently swatted his hand away from you as you got up from the bench and made your way to the lockers to safely put the photos in your bag.

"It's no use, the moment she hears Chat Noir her ears perk up!" Alya motions how you act. "Do me a favor and tell her to bring her textbook for our next class, I have to do something..."

"Right!" Adrien has elated, if you like Chat Noir, then you liked him! His heart raced with all the cool things he could do with you as a couple, holding hands, kissing, even reenacting movie-scenes! So it was now or never to tell you how he felt.

He looked around the locker room, just you going through some of your school items as you carefully put the photos away. Putting a hand on his chest, to both steel his nerves and gather courage, he made his way to you. But the moment he saw your cute smile, all that courage flew away.

"Alya want me to remind you to bring your textbook!" Adrien said robotically, he facepalmed mentally at his lack of confidence.

"Right-o!" You saluted him before looking for the textbook, too engrossed in your activity you failed to notice the blush creeping up on Adrien's features.

"S-say Y/n... umm, would you like to go out with me?" He was sweating bullets, but you pulled the trigger with the movement of your head.

"Sorry, my heart belongs to Chat Noir..." To you tried to sound sorry, Adrien noticed the dreamy look when you uttered the hero's name, "But good luck if you do find someone!"

"Wait!" Adrien stepped in front of you as you closed your locker and began to walk towards the door, "I mean isn't it a bit difficult for Chat Noir to notice you? I mean he has a lot of fangirls and he can choose right?"

"So do you..." Adrien didn't miss the way your nose scrunched up, a sign you were angry. Odd he was both the guy you rejected but also the guy you liked. "Telling me to not get my hopes up?"

"N-no just saying, how are you even sure you like the guy when you never met him?"

"You fall in love with their actions rather than what they say, my love for Chat Noir is an example of that. Listen, I know you mean well. I get it, but it doesn't help to dream sometimes, and I want to believe that maybe one-day Chat Noir would love someone like me..." Your voice sounded small, all that bravado you had was not hidden as you traced patterns on your textbook. Adrien didn't believe someone could fall in love again with the same person, but there was something about you that made him fall twice as hard when he heard you say those things.

"Then I hope he treats you well, and I hope we can still be friends?"

"Best of friends!"

On the way to the classroom and during class, Adrien began to plan out how he was going to confess. This time as Chat Noir!

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

After an eventful day, homework was the easiest activity that got your mind occupied. You were currently on your bedroom floor trying to make sense of your literature homework, but the small shuffling coming from the roof of your house made it hard to concentrate.

"I guess Parisian rats have evolved to make their own ballets..." You grumbled and wrote some notes on your book. It wasn't until a loud crash was heard that made you put down the novel and walk towards the roof.

"Dear Remy the rat and company, please keep your musical to a min-" You blinked as you took the image in front, Chat Noir wrestling with fairy lights and a small picnic laid below him... "Carry on!" You squeaked and turned away.

"Cat is out of the bag, say Y/n... could you help me? That way we can buy enjoy this picnic I made for the two of us?"

"Me?! How do you know my name?" You froze and looked at the blonde hero, lifting a finger and pointing to yourself you looked at Chat Noir. Were you getting pranked?

"How could I not know the name of the most beautiful girl in Paris?" Chat Noir smirked, sure his current position gave him little space to be alluring but it never stopped him before.

"Are you sure you're looking for me? Paris is huge and there might be more Y/ns..."

Chat Noir moves once he was out of the mess he created, taking your hand he looked into yours, a smile never faltering from his handsome face.

"You're the only Y/n that's on my mind..." His smile became softer when he saw your flushed face, as much as he loved making you laugh, he also loved your bashful state. "I wanted to set the mood because I wanted to ask if you'll be my girl?"

Chat Noir didn't believe you could get cuter, but you did the moment you hid your face behind your hands, and shyly nodded. He could tease you but he was engulfed with your small squeaks as you peeked behind your hands and met his eyes.

"W-well, m-may be a date to set the news?" You spoke up. straightening your back and signaling to the picnic set not too far from the two of you. 

"Allow me to lead the way..." Chat offered his arm for you to take, guiding you to the little spot he began to pull out all the food he bought. "I wanted to make it special, and I brought a variety pack!"

"Just being with you is enough, black cats are my lucky charm..."

"You're my lucky charm as well..."

The two of you sealed the newfound relationship with a kiss.


	40. Not Her [Unrequired Adrien] [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: I was wondering if you can write an I’m not her songfic with Adrien? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more fun than expected, hope you don't mind a long fic （´・｀ ）♡

"Isn't she the girl that broke up with Adrien in the fashion show?" A few girls whispered as you walked down the halls of your academy, they met your gaze a waved awkwardly. You nodded in acknowledgment and continued to walk.

"God! I heard that she got bored of him, something about him not being on her level!"

They failed to notice how you eavesdropped from the other side of the hallway, knuckles turning white at the lies spread about you.

_ Been two years, our memories are blurred _

_ Hadn't heard your voice, no, not a word _

_ But still they, they talk about the things we were _

_ They talk about us _

"Ms. Y/n, pleasure seeing you again. My son was very stupid for leaving your side." Mr. Agreste shook your hand. Fashion events like these always made you happy to stumble upon the designer. 

"I do miss our talks, it was nice hearing about your designs. How's Adrien?" You ask the older man.

"He's insistent in staying at that school, I wish he could at least pick your academy."

"Typical Adrien..." You shook your head as Mr. Agreste nodded.

"Ah, there he is, Adrien, come to say hello to Y/n!"

_ But I don't know the things that you have heard _

_ She's dancing on your feet _

_ With our song on repeat _

"You must be Kagami, I've seen your matches." You say taking a sip from your glass, "Are you two dating?"

"W-we're not!" Adrien interrupted, only for Kagami to look displeased with his answer.

"Can't lie to me Adrien, I know you like the back of my hand." You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, "You're a gem Kagami, don't forget that when dating someone famous."

Patting her back you left the 'couple', someone already took your spot next to Adrien. But unlike her, you wouldn't drop everything for him to glance back at you.

Not like you needed to, out of the corner of your eyes you saw how Adrien's intense gaze was following your form.

_ She painted every role of us _

_ She's taking off her clothes _

_ In the bed you kept me warm _

_ Heard she's everything I never was _

Your phone buzzed as you took it out of your gym locker, a message from Adrien. 

"We should rekindle our friendship for old times sake..." Your low-voice as you read the message made you laugh. "There are somethings that I can only tell you..."

'Like what?' You quickly typed, not a second later you got a response.

'How she's not as understanding as you and it's driving me mad...'

'Well that's your answer, she's not me.' You hit sent and threw the phone on your bag. Memories of you before the break-up with him resurfaced.

_ No, I'm not her, no _

_ Never will _

_ Never gonna move like her, move like _

_ I'm not her, no _

_ Never will _

_ Never gonna look like her, be like _

"Today we have gold-medalist fencer for practice, please meet Y/n L/n!" The fencing coach hyped your introduction as you calmly held your headgear on your arm.

"Pleasure to meet every one of you, hope we can improve together!" You smiled kindly, earning awes from your new practice partners.

"First off is Kagami! She's no match for someone like you so please go easy on her."

_ I'm not her _

_ I'm not her, no _

_ At least that's what I've heard _

"That's the 10th round, your stamina is hindering you..." YOu tell as you point your blade on Kagami, "Call it a day."

You took off your helmet and walked to your locker, only to be stopped by Adrien.

"You whipped the floor with her, of course, no one could compare to you." Adrien praised you and your technique.

"Adrien, shouldn't you go see her. I'm not the one with an injured leg..." Eyes meeting with Kagami, her sorrowful state made her angry at Adrien for butter you up instead of helping his girlfriend.

_ Me, myself, just stumble on the glue _

_ The thing I thought was missing wasn't you _

_ And now I'm no longer scared to meet the night _

"I mean, if I was single I would go back with Y/n!" Adrien told Nino, who looked at his friend as if he grew another head.

"Still hung up on your ex? I get it, Y/n is pretty badass!"

"Think she'll be my girlfriend if I break up with Kagami?"

"About that, I think she's seeing someone from our school..."

I'm doing alright

Me, myself, we started something new

"Really, a Jagged Stone fan?" You teased your new paramour, Luka, with the newfound information. After coming back to teach fencers, the rocker caught your eye.

"Says the girl who listened to XY..." Luka teased back.

"Hey, I should get an Oscar for faking that I enjoyed his music! But I see the appeal of Stone, he's pretty alright."

Adrien was now in the eavesdrop position, when did you get so close to Luka? The times you've been at the school were just you practicing, and even then Kagami often went against you.

"I'm willing to say there's someone else that's better than Jagged Stone," Luka told you as you raised a brow, "a melody known as Y/n is far more impactful than all of Stone's discography."

Adrien saw how Luka leaned in, your mind was not preoccupied with your first-love like Adrien was from the moment he was reunited with you.

_ She's dancing on your feet _

_ With our song on repeat _

_ She painted every role of us _

_ She's taking off her clothes _

_ In the bed you kept me warm _

"Haven't heard that tune in a while, Adrien plays it a lot!" Kagami told you as she heard you hum the song. The two of you were bunkmates for training camp, her competitive nature was only limited to fencing but it began to filter into other areas.

"Oh, does he? It was the song we used to sing together. I've forgotten about it..."

"What made you remember it?" Kagami's friendly tone became cold as she stared at you.

"Luka told me I should listen to it. Sometimes memories get overwritten when you share them with someone else."

Kagami bunched her covers, no matter how hard she tries she can never hold a candle to you.

Heard she's everything I never was

No, I'm not her, no

Never will

Never gonna move like her, move like

I'm not her, no

"You're not like Y/n, she was more understanding and walked with me instead of pushing me!" Adrien told Kagami, after months of trying their relationship, the ghost of you haunted them.

"Sorry I can't be a gold-medalist. But you're also the blind one for thinking she'll go back to you." Kagami spoke back, "Now I understand why she was never hostile towards me. She was always nice and I'm glad you're not with her."

Kagami left a dumbstruck Adrien, both failing to notice how you were watching the relationship crumble.

"Found what you were looking for?" Luka comes up from behind as he hugs you.

"Yup, let's go..." You kissed Luka, smiling knowing that he was always there to meet you halfway.

_ Never will _

_ Never gonna look like her, be like _

_ I'm not her _

_ I'm not her _

_ At least that's what I've heard _

_ Been told that she's the opposite _

_ I kinda like the sound of it _

"Really? You want me to be your pair?" Kagami asked you were at her house to ask her directly, "B-but... I'm not good enough like you..."

"What I lack is what you have, I don't want someone like me. I want someone to like you, we're different but we make a good pair." You hand her the card for your coach, "Hope to see you around, I have a date with Luka to attend."

Kagami takes the business card, maybe not being like you was a good thing. 

_ Say, I'm not her _

_ No, I'm not her, oh, and I'll never be _

_ At least that's what I've heard _


	41. Sweater Weather [Polyamorous: Luka & Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Sweater Weather with Luka or Marinette? (Or both?) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: One of my favorite songs! Love you, (you know who you are <3, you're now heart emoji friend)
> 
> Also: What do you think of me posting snippets of works I have planned? They won't reveal much, think of it as a pitch for a movie. And if you guys like one of them then I'll flesh it out and write about it. One can never have too many fics ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Y/n L/n, unlike her cousin Lila, they were more sincere up to the point she was blunt with their comments. Though they did not share a similar last name, they both shared the fact that their family moved a lot. The stars aligned for them to be in the school but in different classrooms.

Such was the luck of Y/n that they found themselves sharing a seat next to Luka. The local guitar player for Kitty Section was intrigued with the eyes that seen every corner of the world. Oddly enough, Y/n was reserved, unlike her cousin who boasted about everything. Such quiet nature made him ask one day the question that was on his mind when it came to Y/n.

"Why don't you have any friends?" Luka asked, curious as to why Y/n liked to stay by themselves most of their free time.

"Oh, I'm not planning on staying here for long. So it's a bit awkward to make friends I'm never going to bother to talk to for the rest of my life." Y/n said as they shrugged.

"How about we change that?"

"Good luck with that..." Y/n laughed and patted the teen's back, they left without a word.

_ And all I am is a man _

_ I want the world in my hands _

_ I hate the beach but I stand _

_ In California with my toes in the sand _

_ Use the sleeves of my sweater _

_ Let's have an adventure _

_ Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered _

_ Touch my neck and I'll touch yours _

_ You in those little high waisted shorts, oh _

True to his word, Luka made a small place in Y/n heart. For Luka, he wanted to know someone like Y/n, someone who had no limits in what they wanted to do in life. Someone like Y/n was never in one place, but being with him grounded Y/n and allowed Luka to travel to distant places.

"What about this one, it looks like a wind chime..." Luka asked, he was visiting Y/ in their room. An act so intimate for someone who didn't bother to remember the name of their own favorite drink.

"Oh, that? I bought it when I was in Iwate, Japan. One of their specialties is their ironwork." Y/n said, they were laying on their stomach as Luka perused the many knicknacks they had displayed.

"What about this?" Luka asked as his hand went to caress Y/n's neck, while he was aiming for Y/n's necklace, his eyes caught a glimpse of some ink by their shoulder.

"Which one? The ink or the necklace?"

"Both..."

"The necklace, if placed on a source of light, it will project the stars and moon on the day I was born.."

"Sounds lovely..." Luka tried to keep his cool, but the blush rose to the tips of his ears the moment Y/n brought it closer to their heart.

"This," Y/n guided Luka to the ink, "Is the time of predicted time of death a fortune-teller told me in one of my trips, I placed it there for me to remember."

Luka was shocked, he inspected the tattoo, it had a variety of number. He was sure the numbers meant something but he was afraid of knowing something so personal.

Maybe there was more than just Y/n being a loner...

_ She knows what I think about _

_ And what I think about _

_ One love, two mouths _

_ One love, one house _

_ No shirt, no blouse _

_ Just us, you find out _

_ Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no _

When Marinette meet Y/n, it was through the weirdest of moments. The bluenette was observing (stalking) Lila when Y/n came from the corner of the street. Y/n saw the girl and joined in the adventure.

"What did Lila lie about?" Y/n whispered, their voice made the girl shriek.

"Who are you?! And why do you know Lila lied about somethings?!" Marinette asked.

"Lila the liar is what I call her, what did my cousin do this time?"

Marinette looked at Y/n, could this be a trick?

"I'm Y/n L/n."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng..."

"You can usually tell Lila is lying by how much detail she puts in her lie. Just let her be..."

"H-how can I when she makes me the bad guy?!" Marinette stomped, of course, you'd take your cousin's side!

"Is she now? Then how about I tell you a secret, if she gives you trouble just say this..." Y/n whispered to Marinette's ear, their hands brushing close as something was traded between the two.

_ 'Cause it's too cold for you here _

_ And now, so let me hold _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

The next time Marinette saw Y/n is was in a group skiing activity. It was a field trip, they were roped by Lila to come since they both loved the snow.

"C'mon guys! Marinette is not knowledgeable in the art of skiing or anything fun like this! When I was in the Alps..." Lila began to tell her story, everyone was engrossed in the details. But she made one mistake, she tried to poke fun at Y/n as she used to when they were younger.

"Yeah, I remember the one time we were in Colorado," The moment the words left Y/n's mouth made Lila sprint to quiet her cousin, "You had to use those kiddie-aids because you kept hitting every tree... Always as graceful as two drunk frat-boys in a horse suit."

Everyone laughed and Lila stormed off, angry at you telling her classmates a true event. As the others tried to convince Lila to return, you stayed with Marinette who was too scared to move with her skis.

"Here," Y/n offered their hand, Marinette took it as Y/n guided the girl to a secluded place. "They won't see you from here, so let's practice for now."

"Why are you helping me?" Marinette asked, her hand clutching Y/n's hand closer, afraid of them letting her go.

"Life too short to be nice, sometimes you gotta be a little mean." Y/n said as they dropped their scarf over Marinette.

Marinette found out on that day that Y/n was always there to save her from more than some simple falls.

_ And if I may just take your breath away _

_ I don't mind if there's not much to say _

_ Sometimes the silence guides a mind _

_ To move to a place so far away _

_ The goosebumps start to raise _

_ The minute that my left-hand meets your waist _

_ And then I watch your face _

_ Put my finger on your tongue _

_ 'Cause you love the taste, yeah _

_ These hearts adore _

_ Everyone the other beats hardest for _

_ Inside this place is warm _

_ Outside it starts to pour _

Soon enough Y/n found themselves with two people they could call friends. Luka and Marinette began to share their own space in Y/n's room, walls that only held pictures of places now had them.

But it was in one of those moments where the trio huddled close as they watched a movie in Y/n's room

"Think you'll ever settle down?" Marinette asked Y/n ash she cuddled closer to them. Their scent always made them feel at ease.

"I will..." Y/n simply stated.

"When?" Now it was Luka's turn to inquire, his head was resting on Y/n's lap as he looked up to his friend.

"When I fall in love..."

The movie was now a distant sound for both of Y/n's friends who wondered if such a thing would ever be possible.

_ Comin' down _

_ One love, two mouths _

_ One love, one house _

_ No shirt, no blouse _

_ Just us, you find out _

_ Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about _

_ No, no, no _

After that day, Y/n often saw Luka and Marinette talking. They were glad that their two best and only friends had gotten along. That habit also carried in their school time, they were the new golden trio.

It was when Y/n was chewing bubblegum as they read the assigned chapter for their next class. Luka was there next to them on their right as Marinette sketched some designs on Y/n's left.

"Y/n we ask you something?" Luka asked.

"What's up?" Y/n popped their bubble as they looked at their friends, the two of them shared a nervous look.

"Hypothetically," Marinette cleared her throat, "If Luka and I were both drowning, who would you save first? And why?"

"Both," Y/n stated, "I have two hands, one for each..."

_ 'Cause it's too cold for you here _

_ And now, so let me hold _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

_ 'Cause it's too cold for you here _

_ And now, so let me hold _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater, woah _

"I think we should tell them..." Luka whispered to Marinette as they signaled to Y/n who was wearing headphones.

"You just can't casually say: Hey Y/n, Luka and I have a crush on you but we don't want to make it awkward!" Marinette whispered yelled.

"True, but they should at least know we love them as more than a friend!"

_ Woah, woah, woah _

_ Woah, woah, woah, woah _

_ Woah, woah _

_ Woah, woah, woah, woah _

_ Woah, woah _

"I also can love the two of you equally..." Their bickering ended when Y/n placed a kiss on their friends' cheek. "Black of white, why choose?"

Y/n only smiled as Marinette and Luka kissed their cheek as well.

_ 'Cause it's too cold for you here _

_ And now, so let me hold _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

_ 'Cause it's too cold for you _

_ Now, let me hold _

_ Both your hands in the holes of my sweater _

That was five years ago, the golden trio has since then grown and begun their higher education. One thing was certain, all three of them would often be spotted holding hands together.

Today was no exception, the golden trio was known in the entertainment world for their open disclosure on how much each of them loved one another. 

"So why this? Why this relationship in particular?" The interviewer asked, "All of you are excellent in your respective field, it such an odd thing to see how you three make it look so easy."

"Well, why do people have two hands if not to hold those people who mean the world to them?" Y/n's cheeky smiled earned them a playful pinch from Marinette (now a high-fashion designer) and a laugh from Luka (a known musician). "I'm getting bullied in my own segment..."

"Keep it up and you'll sleep in the middle!" Marinette warned.

"Thought you were in the middle?" Luka asked the girl who began to explain whose turn it was to be in the middle.

_ And it's too cold, it's too cold _

_ The holes of my sweat _ er

"Are those wedding bands I see?" The interviewer asked Luka who nodded. 

"We have a set, the rings aren't the only thing the three of us carry..." Luka said.

"What else is there?"

"Warmth." Y/n added both of their lovers nodded, There was always warmth when the three of you spoke about each other...


	42. A What If Based on the Chat Blanc Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Can you do a request where Bunnyx shows Gabriel the result of his action after he akumatized Adrien. Thanks If you can let her show him at the same time Marinette is Fighting Cat Blanc.
> 
> A/n: Decided to do it as HCs, since there's a lot of possibilities that could happen.

Bunnyx is known for keeping secrets, so it's safe to say she won't tell them that Adrien is Chat Noir, she most like would fabricate a lie

  * "You akumatized your son and he took the mantle of Chat Blanc because he adores Ladybug"
  * Seeing the destruction caused by his son would fill him with guilt
  * But he's also proud that even in the end, Adrien as Chat Blanc was loyal over getting his mother back
    * That elevates his sense of righteousness in his mission
    * It also adds another goal, to protect his son no matter the cost, even to the point of fabricating lies about Ladybug to distance his son from the heroine



After showing him how he destroys the world and fights the heroine Hawkmoth would react in either two ways

  * He would actually worry about the trauma he inflicts on his son and would be more protective of him like he used too in S1 and S2
  * But knowing him, he most likely would say he will not continue his akumatizations and lie or make someone else do his dirty work



But we all know that Hawkmoth after S2 has gone power-hungry

  * So he would either let Nathalie take the mantle of Hawkmoth as he pulls the strings
  * Or he would try to find the rabbit miraculous so he can have an insight as to how his plans would turn out
    * Still, timelines can change but Hawkmoth would plan his attacks much better
      * Maybe even allowing Alix to use the miraculous to better train her for her future/present role
    * And it will give the heroes a run for their money



But, in the case that Nathalie does figure out she was being used and has no chance with Gabriel, she most likely would be far more dangerous

  * We later know that Nathalie is very skilled, she even deciphered the miraculous after getting Master Fu's notes
  * It's safe to say that she would become a better villain, both out of love and jealousy!
  * Knowing Nathalie, she would be more inclined in using miraculous combinations, maybe even stealing the ones under Gabriel to get the Ladybug and Cat miraculous




	43. Lovestruck [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Adrien X Reader one shot where the reader takes Kagami's place, except she's a famous singer with a model mom, and Adrien isn't with her just to get over Ladybug, but because he really loves her. Basically the episode heart hunter all over again? Her personality is like, gentle, gracious, determined, the image of perfection in Adrien's eyes. Sorry if it's too long. :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Long requests like these are the best! Yes! Also big apologies for being afk, school has started and I got a job as a writing tutor! So if you need anything, I'm here :)

At first, the reason why Adrien was always near your social circle was that you liked to hang out with your mother when she had photoshoots. But once your singing career took off, you started to appear in photoshoots with your mother.

  * "A daughter-mother line?" You asked your mother when she told you of the new gig
  * So there you were, sitting with her as the cameras flashed



You were not expecting anything else from modeling, singing was your passion. Music was always there for you.

  * That's how you found yourself singing in your dressing room, expecting to be the only one to listen to your own singing
  * But there was an air vent that connected to other rooms
    * And one person in those rooms was none other than Adrien, his ears perked at the beautiful melody
    * He left like he was being lured in by a siren, but just as it appeared it also disappeared quickly



"Y/n sing me a little song..." Your mom said, she sighed. When modeling became too much of her, she often made you sing in the studio

  * You began to sing, the whole mood of the studio lifted
    * Only to be interrupted by someone running to you, panting as you quickly stopped singing
    * "So you're the siren!" A blond boy said, "Sorry, it's just that your voice is beautiful..."



He introduced himself as Adrien Agreste, you've heard of him but never cared. Soon a friendship began to develop, the two of you often 

  * "Stan Y/n!" Adrien is always the first one to post about your new album, his fangirls go wild and wonder if the two of you are dating
  * So much so that when he gets interviewed and the million-dollar question gets asked



"Y/n? She's someone I admire! One time she helped this duckling find his mom..." Adrien began to talk about you, voice full of love

  * The interviewer doesn't have the heart to stop him, he's just too in love!
  * The headlines the next day are about Adrien's crush on you
  * All comments in social media are about if the two of you are together or some rude comments



It wasn't until he confesses that you understand your feelings, your first date was scheduled but it ended badly

  * "We should go and hide!" Adrien tells you, he wanted you to be safe before he left for his superhero duties
    * He left you in a safe spot before sneaking out
  * But the villain still got you, it saw one of the billboard screens about how much Adrien loved you



"Eek!" You yelled, Hearthunter had you in its grasp, you were being used as bait for the superheroes

  * "Let her go!" Chat Noir says as he swings his weapon, but he was stopped when you screamed
  * "Forget me! Don't give up!" You yell, "Save the others, I'll be okay!"
  * Adrien was whipped, he fought to get you safe



But Hearthunter was de-akumatized by themself, so you fell from their grasp

  * "Gotcha!" Chat Noir saves you as he carries you in his arms
  * He was happy, so much so that he forgot he was under his superhero disguise and began to nuzzle you, you began to move away until you heard him call you a specific nickname that only Adrien knew



"H-hey!" You told him as you pushed his face away, "Who told you about that nickname?!"

  * You crossed your arms, Chat Noir only looked at you with eyes full of love, "Quit it! I have a boyfriend I love!"
  * "And he loves you a lot, especially when you pout when you get angry or when you sneak in extra cherries in his sundae..."



There was no doubt, it could only be Adrien behind the mask! You tested it out with a simple command

  * "Sunshine? Can I borrow your phone?"
  * "He-" Chat Noir became silent, when he looked for his phone he noticed that you called him by his pet name
  * If it were not for your giggles, Adrien would've been sulking for forgetting about his superhero duties



Detransforming, he looked at you sheepishly

  * "Oh thank god you're here! Some guy in a mask was hitting on me!" You tell him as you hold his hand
  * "No worries, your hero is here!" Adrien smiles, "Say..." Adrien doesn't get far, you kiss his lips and he melts at the gentleness of the action



"C'mon, we have a date to finish! Plus I really missed you..." You tell him as you nuzzle on the crook of his neck

  * "You deserve a date and an explanation..."
  * "Just a date and an explanation will be needed when you're ready. But promise me to stay safe?"
  * Adrien only kisses, this time with more passion to assure you that he'll always come back to you




	44. Lunchbox Friends [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Lunchbox friends as a continuation to mean Marinette? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: My writing class has given me a lot to consider about my own writing, to the point I want to delete everything. I just think my writing is "not enough", but that just means there's room for improvement __φ(。。)

It's been months since you and Adrien have made your relationship public. Even after all that time, you could only consider Chloe and Sabrina your friends outside of Adrien. None of the girls who were your friends talked to you, knowing how tightly knit the group was you assumed Marinette and the group voted to shun you.

"Y/n, something up?" Adrien's voice makes you look up at him, a small smile gracing your features.

"Nostalgia, thinking about simple times..." You let out a sigh as your boyfriend sits next to you. He drapes an arm around you to pull you close.

"Is it Marinette? Want me to talk to her?"

"No, if she really was my friend she'll come around." You trace a pattern on his leg. 

"Speaking of coming around... want to come to my fencing competition?"

"Of course!"

"Great! We'll go together after school."

Adrien places a kiss on your lips, on the corner of your eye you see an angry blue-haired girl. Narrowing your eyes, you deepen the kiss and watch her storm off.

_ You said, "Hey, girl, will you sit with me? _

_ Table in the back of Cafeteria C? _

_ We can be friends if you want to be _

_ But only 'til the clock hits three _

Adrien walked to the gym, his arm around your waist. It was something he loved to do, having you close as this gave him the security of you being there with him.

"Adrien!!" The blond waved at his fans, but his eyes were always looking at you. He always kept you in mind, he wanted this relationship to last. To him, you were the only girl in his mind.

"Ah, is this your friend?" A girl in red asked, Adrien, lifted his gaze to meet the girl.

"This is Y/n, my wonderful girlfriend and the best person in the world!" Adrien introduced you to the red fencer.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Y/n!" You extend your hand only to be met with the girl bowing before looking straight at you.

"Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien's fencing partner." Though her tone was monotone, there was something in the way she said 'partner' that made your head signal something was wrong.

"Oh, Adrien's spoken about you. The fencer in red sure makes an admirable title, I'm glad you're training with Adrien." You smile as she nods, electricity in the air. "Well then, I leave it to it, Honey!" You place a kiss before making your way to the bleachers.

Once you sat down, you heard a familiar squeak. Turning your head, there was Marinette next to you.

You ignored her, the moment Adrien took his stance. But never failed to notice that two pairs of eyes were now focused on you.

_ After lunch, we can walk to class _

_ Talk about the boys that we want to smash _

_ Talk about ways to get a little more cash _

_ After that I'll ignore your ass", oh _

"Ugh, why is she close to him!" Marinette whispered yelled to a boy you have never seen before. Blue haired and pierced eyes who simply chuckled before he meets your gaze.

"They're a fencing duo, not to mention Kagami's mother is a fencing champion. He's giving him pointers..." You answer your estranged friend as she stares daggers at you.

Marinette begins to open her mouth but is silenced when the boy next to her stretches his hand over towards you.

"Luka Couffaine, you must be Y/n L/n. Marinette has spoken a lot about you." Luka calmly says as you shake his hand. "You're also the current underground champion of MMA in Paris."

Marinette's eyes widen, she had told you everything. From Ladybug to Adrien and yet you held this secret from her. Even then, it seemed that the universe favored you over her, first Adrien and now your title.

"I am, I still have a long way to go, both in MMA and life." You retreat your hands, not before your ears catch what leaves from the girl's lips.

"What more could you possibly want?"

"A friend." You reply as you wave at your boyfriend who smiles brightly.

_ The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me _

_ Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know _

_ Oh, they talk shit though _

After the award ceremony, Adrien offered to spend the rest of the day with you but not before giving a lift to Kagami. That's how you found yourself sitting next to the girl who ignored your existence as she talked to your boyfriend.

It's not the first time a girl has ignored you in favor of your boyfriend. Adrien was a delight and you understood his friendly disposition, especially knowing how his home life was.

"Isn't a bit unfeminine, those women who practice such a rough sport?" Kagami's offhanded comment made you focus on her voice as you looked at Adrien's medal. "It's a brutish sport, it's sad to see people liking such acts of violence."

"Nonsense! A sport like that should get recognition for being a tough sport that brings out the strongest athletes." Adrien places a kiss on your temple. "What do you think about it Y/n?"

"Me?" You look up at your boyfriend, "Well... I for one love the sport. It's a tough one but it shows the skill of the fighter. In the end, it's the athlete that shows their passion and commitment regardless of the sport."

"I agree, and it's very telling by the way you recognize the challenges of that sport. No wonder I fell for you."

"S-seriously?" Kagami looks at you, she looks over you and Adrien before letting out a little scoff, "Then I guess she's really popular and has a ton of friends..."

"My friend is on a sabbatical." Your mind drifts to Marinette, you were glad she met someone new. Maybe she'll come around, you missed her dearly but her words still hurt.

_ I don't want no lunchbox friends, no _

_ I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no _

_ Come to my house, let's die together _

_ Friendship that would last forever, no _

The car ride became silent, Kagami didn't show it but she sulked all the way to her home. She only offered a curt good-bye to Adrien but not to you.

"Cheery girl, I'm glad she's training with you." You tell Adrien as the ride continued towards his house.

"She's okay, a bit brash but I prefer spending time with you. Not to mention, I saw you speaking with someone, who was he?"

"Someone?" You furrow your brows as you began to think, "Oh you mean Luka?" You ask the blond who nods and looks away from you.

"Luka huh?" Adrien says a bit bitterly, like Marinette he wears his heart on his sleeve. Maybe that's why they were both heroes, but unlike the bluenette, he was better at keeping secrets.

"He's Marinette's friend, and from what I could tell she's someone she trusts. I'm glad she's doing fine!"

"That's good to hear, say would you like to stay over? No one's home right now..." Adrien said sheepishly, once you nodded he offered a smile, "I'd like to tell you something important."

_ No lunchbox friends, no, oh, no _

_ No lunchbox friends _

_ Come to my house, let's die together _

_ Friendship that would last forever, no _

You circled Adrien who stood there nervously, he had transformed into Chat Noir and this was the first time he has told you about his secret.

"Looks better up close..." You tell him as his cat ears perk, "I knew, but I appreciate your confidence."

"Wait! Y-you knew?!" Adrien exclaims as he de-transforms and holds your face in his hands, "How?" he asks as he squishing your cheeks.

"Not everyone can pull off my signature move, only someone who's my pupil can pull it off..." You tease as he pinches your cheeks. "But in turn, I'll tell you my deepest and darkest secret... not even Mari knew about it..."

You whisper the secret to Adrien, now the two of you had something to bond over. An ultimate act of trust that can not be broken.

_ No lunchbox friends, no _

_ No lunchbox friends _

_ Come to my, come to my _

_ Friendship that would last forever _

Marinette wanted to congratulate you, but that was often undercut by her jealousy. Ever since she saw you in the stands and Luka's comment of your championship she's noted that even the musician choose you over her. Even the secret of your underground fight soured any of her intentions of fixing the friendship.

Now she was doing the same thing she did most of the days, spying from afar. Adrien had left you to get changed out of his fencing uniform, leaving you with Luka as the two of you chatted without care. She crosses her arms at the way Luka was talking to you, he was being a bit touchy...

"Really? Is Adrien not enough?" Marinette muttered to herself.

Her jaw dropped, the way Luka leaned in to caress your face. Not wasting a minute, she took her phone and snapped a picture.

She wanted you to share her unhappiness.

_ They want a fat ass in the brand new jeans _

_ Want a baby in the back with the man of their dreams _

_ That isn't the life for me _

_ I don't look like a fucking damn Barbie _

"She's a cheater, Adrien deserves better. Someone more delicate than a girl that is always covered in bruises." Adrien was pissed, someone had taken a picture sometime during the week and captioned it as you being a cheater.

But he knew the day it was taken was the day after one of your many matches, you were still wearing the jacket he let you borrow. Only people in the scene knew, and they were very secretive. Out of people outside of the circle, only Luka, Marinette, and he knew of your late-night matches.

The other part he had a problem with was the boy helping you, he remembered the slit eyebrow you had after the match. It bled for somedays so he knew you weren't cheating.

"You look grumpy..." Adrien stiff face softens when he hears you, you still had some stitches in your eyebrow and it was healing well. "What's up?"

"This..." Adrien shows you his phone, "People are attacking you!"

"Let them, unless they're being rude to you then I don't mind showing them a lesson..." You crack your knuckles to which your boyfriend shakes his head.

"No... but it's rather strange... that was after school and the only other person..." Adrien had a pensive gaze, he remembered seeing Marinette hiding. "I know you still see her as a friend but... I did see Marinette hiding as she looked at us."

"Could be, hmm... I know, why not give her a little scare?"

_ Throw it on TV, people have high expectations of me _

_ Wanna be my best friend, then judge me _

_ If I smoke a little weed, makes no fucking sense to me _

_ The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me _

"Yeah I told Y/n about the picture and we both agreed we should sue the person for defamation. Her coach and manager agree as well!" Adrien told Nino and Alya, by association Marinette was also present. You were also there as Alya was kind enough to ask how you've been due to the allegations.

"I-Isn't that a bit much?!" Marinette squeaked.

"That's what I thought of first, but it had also affected Adrien's work. So I can't let that go if it harms him." You stated, it was a lie but enough to ruffle her feathers. 

"I did put a time limit if the person doesn't delete the picture in a week then we'll take legal actions." Adrien held his hand as he spoke, he wished his theory of Marinette being the one behind the rumor and picture to be false. 

_ Photos, more photos and gossip 'bout hoes that they don't know _

_ Oh, they talk shit though _

_ I don't want no lunchbox friends, no _

_ I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no _

_ Come to my house, let's die together _

It didn't take long for Marinette to confess, she told you the truth during lunch.

"Just take the picture down, you're hurting Adrien more than me. Due to that, I can't consider you my best friend anymore..." You tried to fight back the tears, it hurt knowing that Marinette was the cause of the hate.

"You still considered me a friend? Even after our fight?" Marinette looked at you, her heart ached with the sudden revelation of you still having her as a friend.

"Why would I? I honestly thought we would laugh and move on. But I can't do that, I always overlooked your behavior when it came to girls who you believed posed a threat to Adrien..." You always told her to confess to the boy but it never happened, and now she created more problems before and after your relationship.

"Well, you could've stopped me!"

"I'm not your keeper, look whatever just take it down and I'll overlook this last aggression in name of the friendship we once had." Walking away, you searched for Adrien who was not far.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien said as he held you, he hated seeing you cry. Though he hated that he was blind about Marinette's actions because of her crush. 

"Who needs enemies when you have friends like her right?" You say dryly, Adrien holds you closer as he curses at the pain your 'best-friend' brought upon you.

"How about I become your best friend?" Adrien asked, "I know I'm your boyfriend but..."

"I'd like that, actually I already thought of you as my best friend for a while..."

_ Friendship that would last forever, no _

_ No lunchbox friends, no, oh _

_ No lunchbox friends _

Marinette wept the entire day, she was angry at herself for losing a friend like you. Between her sobs, her phone rang, a notification she always got when Adrien posted something. 

Her eyes looked at the picture, you were wearing couple clothing, further showing how close and serious the two of you were going. She swiped to the next picture, that's where her heart-sank.

Adrien and you were wearing promise rings, but it was the caption that made everything sink in.

"Forever and always..." Marinette read the caption, her clutch on her phone tightening before she threw it. Just like she threw her friendship with you.


	45. Re: Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Thanks for uploading my suggestion for a small fic. For the next suggestion Could you show Sabrina's reaction to her father Officer Raincomprix getting promoted at the end of Rogercop. Thanks Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: __φ(。。)

Sabrina passed around, her father being akumatized only added to her worries. Her father believed in the law, that's what she admired about him. She wished to be more like her father, someone who never falters with his ideals. Rogercop was not her father, but a man hurt by losing his vocation as an officer.

So when she heard the words of a raise, she was delighted. Her father's work was being noticed by the Major. 

"Things are going to change Sabrina! I'll make sure the law is followed by everyone!" Her father boasted to her. "Though... that includes your little friend..."

"I think you're right, I felt awful seeing how Chloe's tantrum caused you to lose your job." If it wasn't for Ladybug and Chat Noir bringing her father back safe in sound, she couldn't live with being friends with the girl who caused her father so much trouble.

"A raise is good, but make sure that you never falter in your ideal. No one, not even Chloe should make you be someone you're not.

Sabrina nodded, Chloe was her friend but she wanted to be like her father and not Rogercop.


	46. Don’t Wanna Fall in Love Again [Unrequired: Marinette] [Lila]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Don’t wanna fall in love again by Yayyoung? <3

Marinette looked at your hunched form, the two of you were in the library studying for classes. The library was quiet, the lack of students gave Marinette the courage to ask a simple question that bugged her for months.

"Y/n, would you be my girlfriend?" Marinette asked, eyes looking at your hands as they stopped writing.

"No, I don't want to be someone's stand-in..." Your reply was meek, but it held some truth as Marinette shrank at the words. "I have a class to attend, see you later."

_ Don't wanna fall in love again _

_ Just wanna stay _

_ Right where we lay _

_ Never wanna fall in love again _

Marinette saw you giggling, you were laughing at something Alix had told you. After that day she didn't see you, and when she did see you she never spoke.

But today was different, she approached you first. She wanted to rekindle the friendship she had with you.

"Cara mia, ready to go?" Lila asks as you nod.

Marinette cursed the girl from afar, but she hated it more that you looked happy.

If I wasn't by you

Don't wanna be in love again

It's insane how you dance around my mind

The smell of your breeze

Marinette swiped the photos, the albums upon albums she had with you. The title ranged from festivals to important dates the two of you had as friends.

"Stupid..." Marinette muttered, it took her far too long to notice her feelings for you. By the time she did figure it out, Adrien was with Kagami and she reluctantly began to date Luka to forget about her crush.

She took the long nights you stayed with her for granted, you were always there and now you weren't

_ How you move so freely _

_ So bizarre, everything that I see _

_ Makes me feel like I'm dreaming all day _

_ One thousand four conversations _

At the school dance, you danced and danced with Lila. The Italian girl had become less of a liar. But she has become more of a boaster, whenever Marinette's eyes laid on you Lila made sure to press a kiss on your face.

"Want to dance?" Marinette heard your voice ask, she was going to agree but your gaze was focused on the brunette.

"Of course!" Lila's voice irritated Marinette, shooting a knowing look at the girl she moves closer to you. "I'm glad we're a couple, you deserve the best and that's something I'm striving for..."

"You're also my first option, so let's sway the night away."

Marinette wished Lila could disappear.

Everything brought expectations down

You make it all a sensation

Every moment a vacation now

Don't wanna fall in love again

"Leaving?" Marinette was the first to ask, Lila was announcing her leave and you were standing next to your girlfriend.

"I'm leaving to get treated, Y/n was kind enough to get me help. So because of that, I want to spend some time working on myself." Lila stated as she held her hand.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Marinette asked, only to be met with a glare from your part.

"Not everyone is selfish, some people can change. I rather have Lila leave me to get better than have her be unhappy." Your words made your classmates chatter at your underhand comment.

The bluenette still held the stubbornness for not being your first choice.

_ Just wanna stay _

_ Right where we lay _

_ Never wanna fall in love again _

_ If I wasn't by you _

"Have you heard, Y/n and Lila broke-up..." Marinette's ears perked at the news, did the Italian finally mess-up?

"I head that too, turns out they both agreed to give each other time to mature..."

Marinette got up and went to search for you, you must be crying from the break-up and she could be there as a support. If it all turned well then maybe she could be your girlfriend.

This time she saw you as her first and only choice.

_ Don't wanna be in love again _

_ Losing all control of my life _

_ With a rush of adrenaline yeah _

_ When I'm with you baby _

_ (You baby) _

Marinette hid behind a tree, you were talking with a girl who seemed happy with what you told her. Squinting she tried to make out the face of the stranger, she wasn't someone she knew.

"Shesh Y/n! You're such a tease!" A familiar voice stated, causing Marinette's jaw to drop. 

"Lila?!" Marinette looked at the girl, her hair was short and she looked drastically different.

"Oh, it's you..." Lila commented as she held your hand closer, "We're in the middle of something..."

"Just like Mari to mess-up the moment... come let's start our date."

That was the first time you ignored Marinette in favor of another girl.

_ Only wanna be with you baby _

_ Oh no don't remind me of the times _

_ I thought I didn't need nobody _

_ Now that I'm with you baby _

"Hanging out with the best girlfriend, the one who's always there in my darkest times. Love you Y/n!" Lila's video on her social media account detailed all of her journey with you.

_ Only wanna be with you baby _

_ One thousand four conversations _

_ Everything brought expectations down _

_ You make it all a sensation _

"Loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me, thanks for making me your first choice!" You spoke, after all, all these years both you and Lila were still together.

Today was different, it was your wedding with the young woman that caught your heart when you were young. When the vows were finished, you spotted a familiar tuff of blue hair. 

"Excuse me, I need to say hi to someone..." You kissed Lila, but she wrapped her arms around you.

"Let's go together!"

_ Every moment a vacation now _

_ Don't wanna fall in love again _

_ Just wanna stay _

_ Right where we lay _

"Still not married? I guess you're focused on your career!" Lila playfully jabbed at Marinette, after all this time she was still hostile with your childhood friend.

"My relationships haven't ended well..." Marinette bashfully states, lovestruck eyes looking at you. Ever since high school, you've grown more beautiful and it still caused her heart to skip.

"Y/n? We need your help over here!" One of the waitresses said.

"Excuse me, looks like the kitchens can't function without their chef..." Placing a kiss on Lila's lip you left the two alone.

_Never wanna fall in love again_

_If I wasn't by you_

_Don't wanna be in love again_

"Tell me the truth..." Lila said as she sipped her drink, "You still like my wife?"

"Yes... and I was an idiot for letting her go..." Marinette spoke as she looked at Lila.

"Good, but don't forget she's a L/n-Rossi now. Don't spoil our happiness." Lila finished her drink before running to your arms.

Marinette began to cry, she would always regret leaving you as her second choice.


	47. Re: Adrien's Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Can the next request be about Adrien being how allergic got to Feathers.

Adrien didn't know he was allergic until he had a nightmare one night when he was still a child.

  * Waking up from the scary dream, he made his way to his parent's bedroom.
  * "I had a nightmare..." His small voice only earned him a hug from his mother as she cuddles him closer



It was the next day when Adrien's parents began to panic, he was covered in hives and quickly rushed him to a doctor.

  * Allergic to feathers was the diagnosis, it was in the pillows and it caused the young boy to get hives
  * Not that Adrien could know, such an allergic reaction made him weak and he spent the rest of the day sleeping due to medications



Now he's less allergic, an occasional sneeze or some itching

  * He does have some medication that comes in the form of pills
  * But anything 100% pure feather will cause him to burst into hives and swell up.




	48. Gardenia [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Hello! I've got an Adrien x female reader request.
> 
> Adrien falls for the newest student: the sweet and cute model (y/n) (l/n) and vice-versa, Marinette gets jealous and makes a plan along with the girls to keep the two apart, but they notice the plan failed when they catch both models kissing, making Marinette snap. Adrien notices that Marinette's "admiration" for him is something else, not love, but an obsession. He then scolds her.
> 
> I hope it's okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I did not mean for this to be that long... but c'est la vie!

Being in the city of Paris and one of the capitals of fashion was not something you would expect, mostly when it came to the type of clothing you modeled. Your style was focused more on the aesthetic you have come to love, such enthusiasm made you popular due to your loving personality.

So when Adrien first heard of a new student he expected someone shy and reserved. That first impression made him look at you in a different light the moment you stepped in.

"Y/n L/n, a pleasure to me you~" You sang, causing the students to chatter at how adorable you were being for someone new. Adrien's eyes sparkled, who was this girl who was full of life that made the room light up with just a few giggles?

Adrien got his wish to know more about you the moment you were following Marinette around. She was the class representative so it meant that you'd shadow her for a bit until you found your footing in the new school. It was lunch when he got to learn about you.

"So what do you do Y/n? Do you have any hobbies?" Marinette asks you, looking at how you arranged your food before looking up.

"I model, I came to Paris because of work!" You cheerfully say, eyes not failing how Nino throws you a smile. Your smile widens at him.

"Looks like we have two models! Adrien here is also a model, have you heard of him?"

"Nopey nope," You're quick to reply before looking at the boy in question, "I'm still new at this so I'd like to get some pointers."

Adrien nodded, throat dry from the way you asked him nicely for help. Throughout lunch, he saw how you made conversation with the two girls. When the bell rang he saw how you offered to carry their lunch trays to the bins, he took it as a sign to talk to you.

"I was thinking that you'd need my number for the modeling tips, c-could I?" Adrien asks as he looks at you placing the trays on top of the bins.

"Sure, but there's a problem... I still don't have a phone but I can give you my business card." You shuffle through your bag and pull out a card, a picture of you modeling with all your social media sites and business contact. "Just say it's you and I hope we can become friends!"

Adrien takes the card, his eyes trail the curves of your lips and your cute pose. To him, you were already a better model than anyone in the career, you weren't uptight nor snobby. In fact, you spoke to everyone with such a friendly tone that anyone would have thought you were childhood friends with the class.

"Y/n! Hurry up!" Marinette's voice yelled from afar, the interruption did not allow Adrien to thank you, and wait... did you really put his tray away? Was he that smitten that he didn't feel how that extra weight was lifted and how gracefully you skipped to your new friends?

How could he? It was love at first sight!

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

That same day, Adrien followed you from a private account. You almost didn't pay attention to the notification until you received a message.

_"Thank you for putting my tray away, I didn't get the chance to thank you in-person"_ A user by the name secret.piano sent. 

_"No problem Marinette! Hey, do you think you could send me your notes?"_ You quickly typed, not a second later another message appeared. The user wasn't Marinette, but rather Adrien instead! _"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Marinette!"_

_"No problem, not to mention I wouldn't mind sending you my notes. Can I have your email or would you like a paper copy?"_

_"Send it to me, I'd like to write it down so I can learn about the things I missed."_

Another notification, an email of Adrien with the notes attached. Though you did notice a problem in one of his notes, you were quick to write down the correct answer with reasons as to why it was wrong. Sending it to him, your screen displayed another message.

_"Wait, you know how to do that!? Can you teach me? We have a quiz next week about it and I'm not sure about that section."_

_"Of course! Would you like to do a video call?"_

_"Yes!"_

When the video call started, you couldn't tell as to why Adrien was fidgeting so much. Pushing that aside Adrien's class stopped being about studying and more about exchanging the words the two of you couldn't during the day. Only distance separated the two of you physically, emotionally the two of you were closer than magnets.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Days turned into months and you soon found your footing within Marinette's friend group. You were invited to one of their famous outings, a picnic as all the girls spoke about what was on their mind.

Adrien called you, he wanted to ask about the upcoming photo shoot the two of you had the day after the picnic. He wanted to make sure you knew the location of the picnic spot, to him you were still the new girl who had problems understanding how to get from point A to B in Paris.

When you answered his call, he didn't expect to be facing your ceiling as you shuffled through items in the background.

"Did I call at the wrong time?" Adrien asked, he caught a glimpse of so shirts flying about before coming to view with your disheveled hair.

"Sorry! I'm kinda nervous, according to Mylene the picnics are a huge deal to the girls!" Your voice sounded distant, but the spark you carried was evident.

"If it helps, I think you look beautiful already!" Adrien's compliment made you blush, always making such remarks that caused your heart to skip a beat. "Say I was thinking, maybe we could go visit this cafe after our work tomorrow?"

"Sure! I haven't been out enough to explore and I know you make a great company." You tell him as you lift your phone and take it with you to the mirror. "Do Parisian cafes have a dress code different than picnics?"

"I can give you an unbias opinion on your outfit?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. He wasn't ready when you switched to the front camera and gave him a twirl with your outfit, his shocked expression caused you to voice your concern at the lack of response from your friend.

"Looks awful doesn't it?" You ask, only to hear his stutter.

"N-no, you look go-ourgeous I mean the outfit! B-but you too!" Adrien began to ramble, the sound of your giggles grounded Adrien.

"So should I go with this outfit?"

"Yes, glad I was able to help!" Adrien squeaked, once more your chuckles became music to his ears.

"For our date tomorrow... I'll keep that outfit a secret~" You teased if someone told you that Adrien Agreste had the capability of blushing redder than a tomato you'd never believed them. 

"Yes, date! Tomorrow, our date!"

Bidding the blond farewell you followed your map to the picnic spot. Making a few stops here and there to find snacks for the group and occasionally sending Adrien pictures of the places you visited. By the time you made it to the spot, your arms were full of bags that contain a variety of snacks.

Sitting down, the girl motioned you to come closer to their circle, what kind of girl talk did teenage girls have in Paris?

"How's it going with Adrien?" Rose was the first girl to ask, such a question got your interest and you couldn't help to turn your gaze at Marinette.

"Still in step -2 of 600..." Marinette sighed, you rest your head on your hand and think.

"Are the two of you dating?" You ask innocently, only to be met with a sad Marinette.

"It's a work in progress, you wouldn't believe the number of times she's been close to confessing but she chickens out!" Alix said, mouth full of food as she points at the girl in question.

"Do you like him?" Your curious question only spurred Marinette, listing all the details about the boy whom you're seeing on a date tomorrow. "And what were to happen if he's like someone else?"

"Then I'd do everything to make sure he's mine, no one knows Adrien better than me!" Marinette boasts you couldn't hide your smirk at her declaration. One minute she's too shy to say 'Hello' to Adrien and another she's willing to fight tooth and nail to have him.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

The next day you couldn't help the lingering doubts going on a date with the blond could entail. Yes, you did call it a date, but Adrien didn't seem put off at the phrasing of it. Rather he was very much pleased with the idea of the date.

"Flower for your thoughts?" Adrien asks, he brings a gardenia to your view. The smell brought a smile to your lips, taking it from his hands, fingers grazing as the two of you smiling at each other.

"Well, I'd like to ask you something..." Both of you say.

"You first." You motion to Adrien to speak as you twirl the flower in your hand.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on another date, I like you a lot and I wish we could be more than friends?"

"I feel the same, I find you quite lovable..." 

Adrien smiled, he's heard a lot of different compliments but never lovable. He could argue that you were more lovable compared to him. From the way, your eyes shined when you spoke about your friends to the way you fidgeted as you thought about how to solve your homework.

"So, are we a work in progress?" Adrien asked, leaning in.

"For now it's Adrien and Y/n, partners in love..."

Adrien didn't miss a bit, he closed the gap with a kiss. The two of you spent the day together, trying to get to know each other. The weekend became short but he couldn't wait to see you in school.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

It was in school when Adrien found out how much he longed to have you in his arms. As much as he wanted to hold your hand and kiss you, this was still a public place. Most of the shared moments were in private, for the sake of each other's careers (and his father). It became hard for him not to nuzzle close to you when you looked lost in thought.

Such a change in his attitude did not go unnoticed by a particular bluenette. She voiced her concerns to the girls' group chat, it was during the afternoon and Adrien was over at your place.

"Your phone has buzzed nonstop..." Adrien said he was resting on your chest as you played with his hair. "More work?"

"No... Marinette is theorizing as to why you're acting spacy, think they're on to us?"

"Maybe, speaking of us... how about dinner with my father and me on Friday? He wants to get to know you after I told him about us."

"I'd love to, how do I get on your Father's good graces?" Your question was answered with a kiss.

"Just be yourself, he's got to be mad if he doesn't love you my star..."

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Friday came and so did Gabriel Agreste's blessing, that same weekend the news broke out about the fashionable couple of Adrien and you. Just as many cheered there were also those against the union, mainly the friends you demanded an emergency get-together to get the truth out of you.

That's how you found yourself in Marinette's room, pictures of Adrien, your boyfriend, plastered on the walls. That was the least uncomfortable part, Marinette the girl you've come to see as a sister was asking the impossible from you.

"Break-up with Adrien?! Why?" You asked

"Because he and I are meant to be? I know about his allergies, the first time he lost a tooth..." Marinette ranted, you couldn't help to uncomfortable glaze you gave the other girls. They only averted their gaze full of malcontent and disappointment.

"I won't do that, you don't have a claim to him and neither do I!" You stomped and made your way to the door. As you were opening it, Marinette slammed the door.

"We're no longer friends!" She yells, you roll her eyes at her behavior and push her aside to leave.

Marinette yelled and pulled her hair, that's when an idea came to mind. Turning to the rest of the girl she began to give orders, she'll make you leave the teen by force.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

"Y/n help me with this!" This was the fifth time one of your friends (and Marinette's friends) asked you for help. It had become so overwhelming that you had to reschedule 5 dates already. You missed Adrien, but you were too kind to say no to your friends.

Friends, that's what you thought of Marinette. Her love for Adrien became an obsession, so much so that you were starting to think the girls didn't need help at all.

"Y/n can you tutor me in maths?" Alya asked.

"Wait, but you excel in maths and you tutor others?" You asked that's when it hit you, they were doing this on purpose. "Alya, did Marinette put you up to this?" She didn't have to answer, Adrien's voice was the final nail in the coffin.

"Y/n? There you are! Marinette has told me that you've gotten tutoring..." Adrien said.

"Should I explain or should you two?" You crossed your arms, looking between the two girls who acted like you were the crazy one. "Fine, then how about this?"

You gave your phone to Adrien, he tilted his head until you pointed out the messages of the group chat. Detailing how to get the two of you apart while failing to notice you were still in the group because they never saw you message them. In the end, Adrien became mad at the pigtailed girl.

"Everything you've written there... that's not loving someone, that's an obsession." Adrien looked at the girls, "I'm disappointed in the two of you, but most importantly I'm angry at you Marinette.

"B-" Marinette was cut short by the action she witnesses from the boy she loved. He was kissing you, his hand cupping your cheek as the other wrapper around your waist.

If it weren't for Adrien's hold on you, you would've lost your footing at such a breathtaking kiss.

"We're leaving, my girlfriend and I have dates to catch up on!" Adrien stated as he walked with you out, a frown evident on his face.

"I'm sorry..." You blurt out, causing him to stop and look at you with his soft emerald eyes.

"They should be the ones apologizing, they took advantage of your politeness. They don't deserve someone as nice as you..."

You kissed him, this was love. The star and the sun, shining each other's dark times.


	49. Scared to Be Lonely [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: hi! first of all, I just want to say that ur a really great writer. I was wondering if you could write a songfic for Adrien with Scared to be lonely? thank u! have a great day! <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just putting this here, please look at what I do and do not write for in the first chapter.
> 
> Other than that, I should listen to music more... and this was a nice song

"Adrien, any plans of marrying Y/n in the future?" Paparazzi kept flashing pictures as the two of you waved to the audience. Of course, they would ask such a private question, five years of being together with a 'perfect' relationship brought many eyes to the two of you.

As you held his arm, the memories of six years ago played in your head.

_ It was great at the very start _

_ Hands on each other _

_ Couldn't stand to be far apart _

_ Closer the better _

"We should go out..." Adrien stated to you, the two of you were two peas in a pot. 

"Thought you loved Ladybug?" You asked, putting aside the magazine you were reading. 

"I think I should move on, and you're someone who's always there for me..."

You smacked him this the magazine, not harsh enough to leave a bruise but enough to get your point across.

"Ask me in a year, if you're over the bug then we could try it out. Otherwise, we'll keep being friends."

Adrien smiled, the soft smile he always gave you when he knew you'd give him the last cookie in the jar instead of eating it. You always made sure his needs were met before you, he loved that about you. It was your love he should recipriocate.

Now we're picking fights and slamming doors

Magnifying all our flaws

And I wonder why, wonder what for

Why we keep coming back for more

"Seriously?!" You looked at Adrien, tears running down your cheeks, not ut of happiness but out of anger. He held the small ring as he tried to put it in your hand. "D-don't be an idiot, you don't love me! You're just afraid of being alone..."

"N-no I'm not, I really do care about you." Adrien showed you the matching ring as he opened his palm, "I'm serious about us, I want us to be together because we work well together!"

"Working well does not mean we love each other... is your father putting you up to this?" You look away from him, his father has always been a touchy subject. You hear him sigh before he cups your face so you stare at his emerald eyes.

"Take your time, I can wait as long as you want me to wait." It's the least he could do after all the patience you gave him these five years.

_ Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds? _

_ Is the only reason you're holding me tonight _

_ 'Cause we're scared to be lonely? _

_ Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright? _

_ Is the only reason you're holding me tonight _

_ 'Cause we're scared to be lonely? _

Six years, Adrien still felt like he was in the honeymoon phase. But this emotion only started a few months ago. After all these years as Chat Noir and his flirtatious comments turned down, it finally settled in that Ladybug isn't the woman of his dreams.

Out of all of the six years, he can count all of the events you were present since the two of you became a couple.

That brought him guilt, he lost track of the times you were there but what about him? He was afraid of hurting you all these years that he was never present in the bad times you went through. 

But you? You were always there, and now he's in love with you and not what you represent. He really wants to stay by your side like you had all these years.

_ Too much time, losing track of us _

_ Where was the real? _

_ Undefined, spiraling out of touch _

_ Forgot how it feels _

"We should take a break, I need time to think..." You told him over dinner, his face was full of shock when you uttered those words.

"Why?" Adrien's throat was dry, did he forget something or cause you to be angry?

"I'm not ready, to promise to stay by each other's lives as more than friends. You don't love me, Ladybug is the one you love..."

"This again, I'm over her!" Adrien protested, you were the only good thing in his life and now he was losing you over his past actions.

_ All the messed up fights and slamming doors _

_ Magnifying all our flaws _

_ And I wonder why, wonder what for _

_ It's like we keep coming back for more _

Adrien was nervous, he was standing at the front door of your store as he held a bouquet in his hands. He had forgotten where you worked, but Nathalie gave him the information.

What else did he not know about you? He barely knew your favorite foods because you usually received them as a gift by his father.

"Are you breaking up with him?" One of your friends asked, it wasn't loud enough for other people to hear but Adrien was hidden behind one of the walls to listen to the chatter.

"I am, he's only with me because he's afraid of being lonely. I'm not afraid of that and I want to live my life and go places."

"Hot girl shit..." Your friend stated as she crossed her arms and nodded, "Glad you're thinking of yourself this time!"

Adrien looked down at the bouquet in his hands, he went to look for a worker and asked them to give them to you.

Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?

Is the only reason you're holding me tonight

'Cause we're scared to be lonely?

Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?

Is the only reason you're holding me tonight

'Cause we're scared to be lonely?

Adrien was sitting in your apartment, he was looking through the photos he had with you. None of them were from dates, only events that he had a plus one. 

Now he was feeling like the plus one in your life...

_ Scared to be lonely _

You got back to your apartment late, walking to your sofa you saw the familiar puff of blond hair peek out from under the blankets.

Sighing you play with his hair before gently waking him up, he looks at you with sleep in his eyes before hugging you close.

"Please don't go, I can't see my life without you..." Adrien's voice broke as he cried into your shoulder.

You held him gently and let him cry out his heart.

_ Even when we know it's wrong _

_ Been somebody better for us all along _

_ Tell me, how can we keep holding on? _

_ Holding on tonight 'cause we're scared to be lonely _

_ Even when we know it's wrong _

_ Been somebody better for us all along _

_ Tell me, how can we keep holding on? _

_ Holding on tonight 'cause we're scared to be lonely _

Adrien woke up, his eyes were puffy but he felt safe when he saw your sleeping face. He cuddled closer, afraid of waking you up and you walking out of the apartment to never come back.

The peaceful atmosphere ended when he heard your phone ring, he turned off you alarmed and texted your coworker that you would be sick.

_ Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds? _

_ Is the only reason you're holding me tonight _

_ 'Cause we're scared to be lonely? _

Waking up, you smelled something being burned. Running to the kitchen you saw Adrien panicking as he tried to save the scrambled eggs on the pan.

After cooking breakfast, Adrien looked at you and fiddled with his hands. An act he usually did when he wanted to make an important life decision.

"Can we try over?" Adrien says as you place a plate in front of him.

Scared to be lonely

Scared to be lonely

Scared to be lonely

Eh, eh, scared to be lonely

"Let's try without being afraid of being alone." You told Adrien as you held his hands.

Adrien placed a kiss as he smiled at the second chance.


	50. Dress-Up [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilistar-quin on Tumblr asked:
> 
> Adrien reacting to his gf dressing up as Fem Cat Noir for Halloween and doing cute lil impressions of him to entertain kids :D he just falls in love even deeper because she’s surprisingly good at ‘being him’, not only that but uh.. baby look good in black if yk what i mean—

“Can I get a picture with you!?” Little kids dressed as Chat Noir and Ladybug began to crowd you. They saw your outfit and started to run towards you in the park.

Kids began to strike poses, you began to imitate the many poses of Chat Noir. You even went as far to joke in the familiar tone that the hero of Paris often had when giving his interviews or one-liners.

“My Lady, allow me to help you!” Your voice caused giggles amongst the children who were crowding to get a picture of you. Posing another signature move from the beloved hero, children asked you to play with them after they had all of their pictured taken.

Adrien was supposed to meet you in the park, but as he saw how children were smiling and you playing with them made his heart swell up. It wasn’t until he saw you in your tight suit running towards him that he was brought back to reality.

“Cat got your tongue, Mister Bug?” You teased, now it was his turn to blush at the comment. “Care to help me with these future heroes?”

“Of course! Let’s show them how great of a team with can be!” Adrien and you played with the children until their parents started to usher them to go to other places for candy. Waving to the last children you took a seat on the grass ass you tried to gather energy after playing so much.

“Got a lucky charm that would give me energy?” Your turn to Adrien, his blush was now reaching your ears and you couldn’t help yourself in teasing him a bit more. When you saw his emerald eyes, you were already thinking of some witty banter.

You were expecting a comeback, but his soft lips made contact with you. It wasn’t short like the ones he usually gave you in public, it was full of love and passion that left you breathless.

“You look good in that...” Adrien states, eyes still filled with love and a hint of something else.

“Maybe I should wear tighter clothes more often...”

Adrien only nodded as he blushed more, if it meant seeing you this hot and powerful then he has no objections.


	51. Jenny [Unrequired: Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: Jenny by studio killers prompt with Marinette and Female reader? :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: One of my favorite songs, I love listening to Jenny and Men are Pigs by the Studio Killers!

_ Jenny, darling, you're my best friend _

_ But there's a few things that you don't know of _

_ Why I borrow your lipstick so often _

_ I'm using your shirt as a pillowcase _

"You always forget, just go into my bag and grab it." Marinette playfully punches you, she was used to you forgetting to put something on your lips. 

"You know me so well, tell me your secret for perfect lips!" You wrap an arm around her as she rolls her eyes at your comment. It was always like this, you would flirt and she would never notice.

"Well, there's hydration, chapstick, oh oh buy the one endorsed by Adrien!"

"Nah, I rather use the one you have~"

_ I wanna ruin our friendship _

_ We should be lovers instead _

_ I don't know how to say this _

_ 'Cause you're really my dearest friend _

"He's just so ah!!!!!!!!" Marinette screams as you nod from her bed, sleepover with her often lead to talking about Adrien.

"Well, he might sound very 'ah!' But he fails to notice how much you like him..." Grumbling the response, you really did feel jealous that the blonde received more attention from Marinette.

"I just need to gather courage and tell him how I feel, then we will be together and..."

Nodding at the bluenette, you were debating on having the same courage to ask her out.

Jenny, darling, you're my best friend

I've been doing bad things that you don't know about

Stealing your stuff now and then

Nothing you'd miss, but it means the world to me

You had a hair tie that was used as an accessory on your wrist, it was from Marinette but for you it let you be closer to her.

When that wasn't enough, you took one of her shirts. It's not like you were stealing, she often burrowed items from you and you wanted to do the same.

"Is that my jacket?" Marinette asked as she spotted you rolling the sleeves of the item.

"Yeah, you left it in my place last time."

Marinette shrugged, you let out a laugh both out of relief and awkwardness at almost getting caught.

_ Jenny, take my hand _

_ 'Cause we are more than friends _

_ I will follow you until the end _

"They're going out, they even invited me to supervise! I'll be a third wheel if I do go but then I can also not not go..." A frantic Marinette was informing you about the situation.

"I'll go with you, that way we can be third wheels together."

Marinette nods, at least you can be there when Adrien fawns over Kagami...

_ Jenny, take my hand _

_ I cannot pretend _

_ Why I never like your new boyfriends _

"Hey, Y/n." Luka's calm voice made you a double-take as he came with Marinette tailing behind him. "Hope you don't mind?"

You look at Marinette as she gives her the signature puppy-eyes that always worked.

"Whatever, I have something to do..." You sigh as you sling your bag but are stopped by Marinette.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Marinette tugs you close to her, you were going to stay but you saw as she let you go in favor of Luka when Adrien.

"See ya, blueberry." You ruffle Marinette's hair before leaving the couples/

_ Oh, your love for them won't last long _

_ (Forget those amigos) _

_ Oh, your love for them won't last long _

_ (Forget those amigos) _

Marinette was now spending time with her friends, she stopped hanging out with you which made you wonder if she was mad.

_ Forget those amigos _

You were wrong, she was sharing the famed ice cream known to keep couples together.

I wanna ruin our friendship

We should be lovers instead

I don't know how to say this

'Cause you're really my dearest friend

You caged Marinette between the wall and your arms on her sides, you were tired and needed to get it out of your chest.

"I like you, more than a friend. Tell me if I have to give up on it and I'll do..."

_ Oh, your love for them won't last long _

_ (We should be lovers instead) _

_ Oh, your love for them won't last long _

_ ('Cause you're really my dearest friend) _

Marinette looked at you, blush on her cheeks as she saw your usual carefree attitude show confidence and authority. She really envied the fact you had the courage to confess your feelings.

_ Jenny... _

"What will it be?" You asked, not backing down until you received some type of answer. Either way, it will provide closure.

_ Oh, love like that won't last _

_ (We should be lovers instead) _

"I..." Marinette starts, she sees the love in your eyes.

_ Jenny... _

"... enjoy our friendship..." Marinette

_ 'Cause you're really my dearest friend _

You move away from her, fixing your jacket as you walk away."

_ Jenny... _

Marinette felt part of her heart crumble when she saw you walk away.


	52. Model [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:   
> hi hi hi !! i dunno if ur asks r open but i hope they r , if not this would be really embarrassing haha.
> 
> but can i get adrien with a fem s/o who’s a well known model?? tysm !!

You were scouted by a talent agency when you were younger, modeling became a part-time job and a hobby

  * The agency was small and you did some short commercials
  * If you're social media savvy, it was also another platform that allowed you to get known as a model



One day, the agency sent you to model for the Agreste brand, you took it in a stride but you were nervous. Your agency was small so you wanted to make a good impression.

  * You were nervous, you wanted to do a good job.
  * "What do you call an alligator in a vest? An investigator!"
  * Cue you laughing at his pun, you were too busy laughing at the jokes/puns that you forgot why you were nervous.
  * "My name's Adrien Agreste, what's yours?"
  * "Y/n L/n, it's nice to meet you!" You were still giggling but loved how kind he was, he was someone whose career you admired
  * "See you later alligator!" You bid farewell, but you didn't see how much he was smiling.



After that, Adrien often suggested (insisted) that he would like to work with you. No one would complain since you were a gem to work with, which also meant you became more famous.

  * He would respectfully hold you close for certain poses
  * "Adrien, is something wrong? You look red..." The photographer would ask.
  * "N-nothing, it's just a bit warm here..."
  * The helpers lowered the temperature just to please him. Sure he was freezing, but so were you and he offered his jacket to keep you warm
  * "Thanks, you're very kind..." You shyly give him his jacket
  * He's on cloud nine, his jacket smells like you and he took a photo of you wearing it.



One job had you model with him for couple-themed clothing, that's when the rumors started that Adrien and you were dating. The two of you were doing an interview to dispel the rumors.

  * "Would that be such a bad idea? I really love Y/n..." Adrien said in an interview, "W-wait I mean working but also Y/n is nice, nice model!"
  * The interviewer was looking at you but you were also shocked and asked to be excused.



His love-struck slip was worth it, he saw you fiddling with your sweater sleeves and he knew it was the perfect time to confess (again).

  * "Do you mean it?" You didn't dare to look him in the eye, but his tight hug made you understand that he meant it.
  * "You're just a very amazing person, kind, smart, funny, and someone very dear to me..."
  * Needless to say, he didn't have to respond to any more rumors when he held your hand during the rest of the interview.



The ideal couple for everything and anything no matter what you choose to model it often leads to you and Adrien being in the same studio.

  * Perfect atmosphere, everyone enjoys working with the two of you.
  * It's a well-known rumor that even the pickiest of photographers become nice when they see the two of you interact.



In cases where the two of you don't model, Adrien likes waiting for you in the studio you're working on.

  * "Hey there sweetheart, don't stress yourself too much."
  * He likes making funny faces to get you to laugh.
  * If he can't make it to your place, he sends you messages to encourage you or tell you about his day.



Photographers and brands know about you, Adrien doesn't shy away from talking about you!

  * "Oh you're Y/n, do you prefer Y/n or [pet name]? I've heard Adrien call you that a lot!"
  * Needless to say, everyone knows the cute pet names the two of you have for each other.



Since the two of you are famous, he would politely ask fans and paparazzi to leave the two of you alone

  * "We're on a date, can you please wait until we're done? I want to spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend..."
  * They apologize, Adrien likes spending his alone time doting on you. He's a clingy lover but he also respects your boundaries.



Protective, if someone talks ill about you he's there to defend you.

  * "Y/n is a million times better than you, she would never stoop low like you."
  * If someone makes you uncomfortable, he holds your hand or places his arm around you and glares at people.
  * No matter what, he won't let you go. You're the best thing in his life and it makes him feel safe when he's with you.




	53. Stans [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:   
> ok and ur also rly talented but i’m too scared to like ur posts— but can i also get adrien with a fem s/o and how she deals with marinettes—well...obsessive behavior? 😃 THANKS LMAOEKSISJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I shall avert my eyes to allow you to not feel scared, I know the feel all too well noonie!

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Adrien knew that having him as a lover would turn people against you.

  * "I'm a big girl, I can handle crazy stans!" You pepper his face with kisses, your reassurance was all he needed.
  * He makes sure to keep tabs on hateful comments on the internet, he deletes them and blocks them before you can see him.



He assumed that the internet and crazy stalkers were going to be people the two of you didn't know. He had security by your house 24/7.

  * "Do you even know his fifth name and his allergies? You don't know his favorite ice cream order!" He heard Marinette reprimand you, it was during one of the times he dropped by your house unexpectantly.
  * "Marinette, even if I don't know everything about him, which I shouldn't because he deserves privacy, I'm very much in love with him..." You calmly respond, Adrien feels his heart swell with your declaration.



He wasn't expecting someone he considers a friend to make your life unbearable.

  * "Don't think I haven't noticed your comments, no one knows certain things about my personal life to comment such hateful things. I can turn a blind eye to your comments about me, but if you hurt him then I will press charges."
  * He was worried that someone who he assumed to be nice to be a hypocrite, if he didn't stand people like Lila then he clearly looks at Marinette with different eyes.
  * If you go to school with him, he noticed how Marinette tries to make small actions to make you look back or isolate you from your friends.



He was at a crossroads, sure Marinette is one of his friends, but friends should support each other. And if his happiness was with you then Marinette should understand.

  * "Does it bother you?" Adrien asks, he was relaxing with you and the situation with Marinette worried him.
  * "No, it's no use to talk to delusional people. Has she bothered you?"
  * Adrien tells you that he hasn't been bothered by the bluenette, she can't even muster a word without stuttering.
  * He does talk to Alya, she keeps Marinette in check and knows how unhealthy her obsession is with him
  * If she bothers you after Alya speaks to her, Adrien makes it his mission to put Marinette in place.
  * "If you were really my friend then you'd understand that Y/n makes me happy. If you do anything to her then consider our friendship and any other contact to be over!"



At first, he makes it his mission to be by your side if Marinette is going to be near.

  * An arm around you or a kiss on the cheek.
  * If he hears a bad rumor, he dispels it by talking about how great you are.
  * "Y/n is very talented, no one can compete with her!"
  * In a distance, you hear a familiar voice scream



If you tell him you can defend yourself, he lets you go but he's still worried and checks upon you.

  * "How's my beautiful girlfriend doing today?" His voice is extra-loud over the phone, this happens if he's not with you or if Marinette is near.
  * Makes the act of gifting a statement, he will bring you a bouquet of roses to the school and read a poem so you feel loved.
  * If he's not at school for a while, he lends you some of his clothes.
  * He also makes Nino check up on you, or video calls you during breaks.




	54. Hesitation [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt:  
> Kagami gets akumatized and transforms into Oni-chan again to destroy Adrien's girlfriend: Y/n. Ladybug hesitates to help the reader since she hates her, so it's up to Chat noir to save his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I'm going to do a remake of Rolling Girl, my first ever fic! Stay tuned for more :D

Adrien was beginning to suspect he insulted a higher being, that was the only explanation as to why his dates with you never happened.

The first time he asked you on a date it had to be canceled due to his modeling job. The second time was due to you getting sick. The third time was from your relatives coming to visit so you couldn't leave.

Now, this was the fourth, after finally planning this date for two months it had to be ruined by someone! That, someone, was Kagami, she was akumatized as Oni-chan and her mission was to keep you away from Adrien. 

"If I keep you away then Adrien will have no other choice but to fall for me instead!" Oni-chan barked, instead of worrying you only looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Don't you think this will only make you look bad?" You poke her chest with your finger, it only makes her raise the weapon at your face. "You can't scare me Kagami, not even Hawkmoth himself will ruin what we have!"

"Silence!" Oni-chan shoves you into a wall, her superhuman strength makes that simple push knock you unconscious.

On the other side of the city, Chat Noir was begging for Ladybug to help. The heroine was being suspicious in her mannerisms. In the past hour, she would point to one location only to shrug it off and go elsewhere. At this point, Chat Noir began to suspect she was doing this on purpose.

"Where could Y/n be? If we don't hurry up she could be in danger!" Chat Noir voiced his concerns, he felt his heart shrink at the thought of you being in danger.

"Maybe she deserves it..." Ladybug spoke-up, her eyes growing wide at the realization that she spoke out loud.

"What do you mean 'she deserved it?!" Chat Noir's voice was now full of anger, why did a hero think someone like you was not worth saving? Not once in their partnership has he heard her utter those words at the victims? But it stung more that those words were directed at you.

"Well she should've known better, plus it's not like Y/n is worth Adrien's time much less ours..." She spoke calmly, but there was a hint of malice behind her statement.

"Then I'll look for her on my own, Y/n is important. Her worth should not be deemed if she's important to someone else, she's someone, and that enough of a reason to save her!" Chat Noir turned on his heels and began his search for you.

Frantically jumping from place to place he felt like everything was wrong. You were nowhere in sight, that is until he saw a suspicious character in white carry a limp body.

He recognizes that barrette, it's the one he gifted you when he confessed his feelings. There was no doubt about it, the limp body was you and his impulse kicked in.

Adrien wasn't an aggressive fencer, and that sentiment carried as he donned the Chat Noir persona. But your semi-lifeless body brought out another side of him, one that was fiercely protective of you.

"Let her go!" Chat Noir began swung his staff, no matter how many times Oni-chan teleported, he was sure he would land a hit on her to save you. He just needed to get one clean hit on the villain, and the chance arose when you began to groan in pain.

"A-a-drien... sorry..." Your loopy voice made Oni-chan furious as she held you by the hair, angry at the words spewing from your mouth.

"How dare you speak his name, he's better off without you!" Oni-chan pulled on your hair, she noticed the barrette and began to tug on it. It only earned your cries to leave the trinket alone.

"Stop it!" She can hurt you all she wants, but this barrette was the most important item in your life. It represented a promise, one that you will keep no matter the cost. "I renounce my love to Adrien, just, please... don't make him unhappy!"

"You promise?" Oni-chan was looking at you, there was no anger but satisfaction at your words.

"If it means he won't get hurt, then I'-"

Chat Noir did not let you finish, not waiting a moment to break the possible items that could be a source of Oni-chan's power. He finally got lucky and used his power to destroy it once and for all, the akuma will have to be dealt with by Ladybug. She at least owed him that for being stubborn and rude about you.

"Let me get you to safety!" Chat Noir carried you in his arms, he noticed the faint blush on your cheeks. Where this another occasion he would tease you or feel smug, but your tear-stained cheeks only made him want to kiss you better.

"Shouldn't you help that girl? I'm fine and I would rather be alone..." You sniffled out a response, he didn't say anything but he did stop on his tracks to look at gaze at you with unspoken love.

"No. Plus, are you really going to let her win, are you going to leave him?" His ears drooped, you found it strange that he was invested in your love life.

"I'm not..." You pulled out the barrette and held it in your hand, "I made a promise to Adrien, I wouldn't hurt him." You fix your hair and put the accessory back in its place. "Could I ask you to drop me off somewhere? I would go by myself but it might take longer and he might be worried."

"Of course!" Chat Noir lifted you once more and sprinted to the location, you found it odd that he knew the meeting spot, maybe he asked Adrien for your whereabouts?

"Thank you!" You gave your hero a hug before sprinting to look for Adrien.

I should also hurry... Adrien looked for a safe place to transform back, he wanted to place a kiss on your lips for being adorable.

"Y/n!" Adrien yells, he sees how your eyes light up and wait... why were you sprint with full force at him?! The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with you on top.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" You squeaked, you sat up and cupped his cheeks to look for any injuries.

Adrien didn't respond, he took this moment to place a kiss on your lips.

"I'm fine, but promise me you won't leave..."

Another kiss, this time initiated by you. It was the only confirmation he needed to know. There was no hesitation, only love.


	55. Lovesick [Adrien]

  
Last night's akumatization left Adrien pretty beat, but even then he had to make an effort to go to his classes. He was thankful it was winter, he could hide his bruised arms and knuckles under the guise of being cold.

When he entered class, he was greeted by Nino who proceeded to give his side a playful punch. Adrien sharply inhaled and gave his friend a smile, internally he was wincing in pain.

"Morning dude! Didn't know you were sensitive to the cold." Nino looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I accidentally slept with the window open so I'm a bit chilly..." Adrien let out a shaky laugh, it was either being too warm or people noticing his bruises.

"You look like a marshmallow, sure you're not better staying home?" Nino asked though he smirked when his friend shook his head furiously, "Well if you get worse I'm sure Y/n would care for you she's like our personal nurse."

Adrien didn't know if it was the heat from the stuffy clothes or the thought of you caring for him that got him red. Maybe you can look at his wounds, though he was worried you might ask questions.

He sat in the stuffy clothes throughout the first few periods of class, but he needed to cool off and asked to be excused.

That's how he found himself sitting on the bathroom counter trying to cool off and finds ways to hide his injuries. The blond sighed, no matter what he did, he needed the extra layers to cover the bruises.

"Adrien? They sent me to check up on you..." Your soft voice was heard beyond the door; he was glad it was the boy's bathroom, meaning he was safe! "I'm coming in!"

Adrien was too lost in his thoughts to register that in fact, you did have the courage to enter the bathroom. Now he was sitting on the counter without the protection of the many layers.

"Y-you shouldn't be here!" Adrien shrieked, why weren't you worried at the possibility of getting in trouble?

"Lift up your sleeves so I can address your wounds," You calmly spoke as you pulled out a little ouch of first-aid, but the teen didn't budge so you slowly lifted them and examined the bruises. 

Adrien held his breath, what type of excuse should he use? He couldn't simply state he was injured as Chat Noir, then again would you believe in him? If you did, would you think he's cool? Then that could result in his confession an-- 

"You should be careful in fencing practice," Your soft voice brought him back, your face was mere inches away as you pressed ointment on the small cuts on his cheek. "Be careful next time, I'll place some bandages on your arm, they're for sports so you can relax and not wear that many layers..." 

"Yeah, I love you too!" Adrien blurted out, not realizing the conversation in his head did not carry into reality. "Sorry..."

Your hand went to his forehead, maybe he was sick seeing how he was in a daze and now red as a cherry. He was really heating up!

"I think I should take you to the nurse, maybe you are sick!" You quickly put the first-aid kit away and pushed him towards the nurse's office. 

When the nurse spotted you she smiled, but once you told her what was going on she quickly shooed you to return back to class and update the teacher.

You did just that, Adrien stayed with the nurse for another period. When he came back he had a little lice patch on his head and handed you a piece of paper.

"Diagnosis: lovesick, cure: a date..." You read the note.

You took the ice patch and placed it in your warm cheeks to cool off.


	56. Lonely Together [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: 
> 
> Lonely together with Luka?

You were angry with your parents, they decided that moving was the right option. Perhaps for them, but a change this big was not something you looked forward to. Your previous friends have moved on not days after your own move, the feeling of being forgetting only amplified when you scrolled through your social media.

_ The last ten months, I haven't slowed down _

_ It's been wheels up, wheels down _

_ Tryna gain a little ground _

_ Most nights, I lay down my head _

_ And I'm grateful, but I miss my friends _

_ Been a little bit sad so I called up a doctor _

_ Didn't want his pills, just someone to talk to _

_ Still, he wrote me a script _

_ But it ain't gonna fix the human condition _

The days after the move, you began to argue with your parents about their selfish acts of moving and fitting in. Opening your bedroom window, you walked towards the Seine as the sky grew dark.

Kicking some rocks to the river, you inhaled air and yelled on the top of your lungs. The pent-up anger slowly left your body...

_ Doesn't everyone cry, cry at the stars? _

_ Doesn't everyone try way too goddamn hard? _

You didn't notice you were weeping until someone put something warm over you, wiping a few tears you looked up and saw someone around your age with dyed hair.

"Is it therapeutic?" The boy asked, he didn't wait for your answer as he too let out a yell. His was more playful and it made you smile.

Maybe moving wasn't that bad if you had someone to yell with.

_ You got a heart like mine _

_ I can name every color _

_ You make me feel like I'm _

_ Not going insane _

_ And when you're by my side _

_ Oh, I get a little bit better _

_ Hold me and let's be lonely together _

_ Hold me and let's be lonely together _

Luka, that was his name and he had a band. 

"If you need somewhere to hide away from the world, my room can be your sanctuary," Luka told you, he was strumming his guitar as the two of you admired the waves of the Seine.

"My sanctuary is wherever you are..." Your small confession made the teal-haired teen strum an incorrect cord.

"Me?" Luka asks, his attention focused on you and how your head nods.

"Yeah..."

The two of you enjoyed the warm silence of pondering over emotions.

_ Kiss my face when I'm staring off into space _

_ Know what I'm thinking and I don't gotta say it _

_ You just pull the curtains and turn down the lights _

_ Put out the fire in my mind _

The waves of the Seine were lulling you to sleep, you were laying on Luka's floor after another escape from your house. The Liberty became your home and you loved staying over with the musically inclined teen.

Sleep took over your body, you felt someone press something warm on your face multiple times before opening your eyes. Blinking, you saw how Luka placed the last kiss on your lips.

"Welcome home!" Your drowsy voice spoke, Luka had a smile plastered on his face before pulling some pillows and blankets to the floor.

"Thank you, honey..." Luka cuddled you to his chest, he loved having you all to himself.

_ Doesn't everyone want to just be understood? _

_ Look into another's eyes and be recognized? _

Luka was the first to arrive at the ice arena, he accepted Marinette's invitation and also asked if he could invite someone. But it was when he waited for you that he saw the girl stutter something to him. 

"I have someone dear to me, she should be here any minute..." Luka told Marinette, her confession made him uncomfortable. He did not feel anything for the pig-tailed girl other than friendship, his heart and mind were always devoted towards you. 

Marinette excused herself and ran to get her ice skates, he was glad that he saw you at the other end of the arena.

"I think we're fourth wheeling those two over there..." You point at the other couple who also was part of the group. "Also did I hear that right? She confessed?"

"Jealous?" Luka joked, you simply shrugged and tied your skates. "She's just being their wingman, plus I only agreed to come here so we could have some time together."

"My, my, aren't you a tactical lover... " You gave him a kiss, it wasn't short but you smiled when you heard Luka gasp. "Just making sure she knows you're taken."

_'Cause you got a heart like mine_

_I can name every color_

_You make me feel like I'm_

_Not going insane_

_And when you're by my side_

_Oh, I get a little bit better_

_Hold me and let's be lonely together, mmm_

_Hold me and let's be lonely together_

"I need another reminder..."

You placed another kiss, this time he held you close.


	57. Love Like You [Felix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: 
> 
> LOve like you, steven universe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud to announce I'm going to be remaking "Rolling Girl", my very first fic ever!

The rain was softly tapping the windows of the classroom. You didn't mind a little water, it gave you more time to work on the overdue homework for the next period.

Next to you was Felix. Unlike you, he purposefully made it his mission to avoid everyone. No one dared to stay in the classroom lest they will find themselves at the end of his glare.

But that didn't stop you from staying just this once, that is until you saw a shadow covering the light on your desk.

"Why do you always sing that song?" Felix asked. He was met with your puzzled look. He proceeds to imitate the tune, and he has to hide his smirk when he sees you stiffen.

"Oh, if it bothers you then I won't sing of hum it..." You were flustered, you didn't notice you were softly singing one of your favorite songs.

"What's the name?" Felix asks, he sighs and asks again.

"Love like you?" You were confused as to why the lone teen wanted to know. From what you gather being his classmate, he made it clear he did not want friends.

Felix nodded, his gaze fell on your homework. He grabbed a pencil and began to mark it.

"These are wrong..." Unlike his usual cold tone, this one sounded friendlier, "You're supposed to do this instead."

Just like that, Felix began to talk to you. He didn't know why he felt inclined to do so, but he felt content having someone to talk to. Not to mention, that tune you always hummed and stopped when he appeared made him feel a certain way. If there's one thing he disliked was not having everything in control.

So he did a test, he memorized the song and waited for you in the class. It was raining once more, it reminded him of you.

Looking at his watch, he saw that you were five minutes late. He decided it was no big deal, but then ten minutes passed. It was now a big deal.

With an evident pout, he got off from his seat and went to look for you. A pit of jealousy grew inside of him. Were you with someone else?

_ "Look at you go _

_ I just adore you _

_ I wish that I knew _

_ What makes you think I'm so special" _

Felix heard your soft voice. He turns the hall to see you in your raincoat as you sing the song. Were it not for the rain he wouldn't find the action of singing in the rain odd.

His legs failed to move, he wanted to pull you back inside. Yet, seeing you outside and without him made him understand how natural it felt having you by his side. You made him feel special.

"Felix?" Your voice makes the blond jump a bit before he clears his throat.

"You'll get sick..." Felix pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the raindrops from your face.

"Thank you!" You smile and he averts his gaze. He ends up giving you the piece of cloth so you can finish getting clean. 

"Let's get going, lunch is almost over."

Felix motioned to the way back, he hid his smile as he saw you bounced to his side. 

_ "I always thought I might be bad _

_ Now I’m sure that it's true _

_ ‘cause I think you’re so good _

_ And I’m nothing like you"  _

Felix sang; He turned to you and saw you hum the melody. Not once did you look at him surprised, you were happily humming by his side. 

So it puzzled you when he stopped. He clears his throat a few times until he looks at you with a serious gaze.

_ "If I could begin to do _

_ Something that does right by you _

_ I would do about anything _

_ I would even learn how to love" _

Felix didn't understand why his heart was beating fast. It was a quasi-confession, this was something new for him. The silence was killing him.

"If that's okay with you, I'd like for us to date." Felix crosses his arms. He tries to look nonchalant, but you saw his blush rising to his ears.

"Under one condition," You hold out your pinky, as Felix eyed you nervously, "Don't be afraid to be yourself."

Felix locked his pinky with yours as he tugged you back to the classroom.

He enjoyed how you stood by him unconditionally.


	58. Tease [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilistar-quin asked:
> 
> YAY :D
> 
> also I'm sorry for having wordy requests I just figure it's easier to get a request done when you have specific details
> 
> It's a pretty short request- and has spicy elements but not NSFW at all to be honest. (You can take it out if you want I don't mind (: )
> 
> Reader and Adrien are in class chatting with their friends when suddenly Adrien just starts braiding their hair? Just completely out of nowhere, a perfect fish tail braid, and Reader's a bit confused but doesn't mind cuz it feels really nice.
> 
> It's all sweet and innocent and Alya's giggling and teasing the two of them annnd while sweeping hair from Reader's throat to braid it, Adrien gently wraps his hand around their throat to tease them because he's an a s s h o l e and wants to see their face turn red-
> 
> That's all, thank you!

“Which one would you rather?” Alya was pitching some ideas for her poll section on her blog. At your nod, she looked at her tablet and read the question. “Would you rather get manhandled by Chat Noir or Viperion?”

“Why isn’t Carapace n-” Nino feels a punch hit the side of his arm as he looked at his girlfriend.

As you looked at them bickered, you blew some of your hair out of your face. After much bickering, Alya added the extra hero to the poll and asked you again.

“Which one do you prefer?” Adrien’s voice held a mischievous glint to it, but you paid no mind to him as he sat behind your chair.

“Hmm... Viperion...”

“Okay, now: Who would make the perfect boyfriend?” Alya asked.

While Alya and you talked about more poll questions, you failed to notice the glances from your classmates. What you did notice was how it was less warm, even the breeze started to hit your neck.

“Fish braid or a French braid?” Alya said between a fit of giggles.

“The hell is a fish braid?” You asked, only to have you hair pulled towards your side. You turn and inspect the beautiful braid.

“Woah...”

After that, Adrien often found himself styling your hair during break. It always made the girls glare at you. For them, you were too lucky to have Adrien be this close.

Adrien, on the other hand, found himself less distracted when your hair fell into his view. He even started to watch YouTube tutorials to make your hair prettier than before.

That’s when he noticed that he liked when your hair was off your neck. He would tease you as he put a cold drink or blow air to see you yelp.

So he didn’t find it weird when he suddenly felt the urge to wrap his hand around your throat. The way you tensed made him squeeze a bit as you let out a gasp at his sudden movement.

“Ummm...” You let out, heat filling your head at his impulsive action.

“Y-You were moving too much!” Adrien’s bravado falls and now he’s blushing just as madly.

“O-okay!” You quickly sit still as he continues styling your hair.

For the rest of the day, Adrien continued to tease you as he places his hand or runs his fingers on your neck.


	59. Poly LadyNoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:hear me out poly ladynoir with reader

It was during an akuma attack that you became the focus of the heroes. Someone who held a grudge at you and wanted you to suffer.

  * "What’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?” Chat Noir’s flirtatious tone made you blush.
  * “Put them down and focus!” Ladybug took you from his arms and placed you in a safe place. “Stay here, okay?”
  * When the villain was dealt with, both of them asked if you knew your attacker.
  * “Stay safe!” They both tell you after dropping you near your home.



So the next time you saw them, you gave them little tokens of thanks for helping you out.

  * Ladybug blushed and stumbled on her words. It didn’t help that you gave her a hug and called her cute.
  * “Hey, Dots!” She would hear you call her when she was on and about. She really hoped you didn’t see her almost miss her landing due to the nickname you gave her.
  * Chat Noir spotted you first; as usual, he teased you if the gift you carried was for him.
  * “What’s up Pussycat?” Your teasing tone rivaled Chat’s, he loved that he could tease you without having to worry about going too far.



It didn’t stop there, you began to help them when they were lost. If they couldn’t find a villain, they often stopped by your place and asked for your help.

  * While they were out and about, you tried to look at social media to pinpoint the villain.
  * “Y/n, got any info?” Ladybug or Chat Noir would ask.
  * You loved helping them, not to mention they often made conversation with you when time permits.



Chat Noir was the first to stop by when everything was calm.

  * "What’s my lovely Y/n up to in this fine evening?” He flirts, most of his greetings consist of this.
  * “Just lazing around, want to join me?”
  * He finishes his patrols earlier just to stay in your room.
  * Id he’s busy, he drops by quickly to say hello and leaves.



Ladybug always found her tongue to get twisted when you praised her. 

  * But one day, she looked pretty sad. She was sitting on the rooftop near your building and you pulled her into your room.
  * “What’s wrong Dots?” You asked, handing her a warm drink.
  * She found out that you were someone she could confide in. If anything is bothering her, she slips into your room to talk.



So when they both bumped at each other while entering your window, they were not pleased!

  * “What are you doing here?! I should be the one asking that?!” They both yell, they kept arguing even when your hands pressed against their mouth.
  * “Well, I have something to tell Y/n!?” Once more, they say in unison before glaring at each other.
  * “I like Y/n!” “What?!”
  * You let them bicker, each one giving points as to why you’re the best person in the world.
  * “I have two hands!” You shut them up, holding their hands.



They both made sure to keep you safe; though the thought of them putting you at a safe place always crossed their mind when a villain attacked.

  * "Villain heading your way, let’s move!” Chat Noir will tell you as he pulls you away from the commotion.
  * “Stay here, I’ll come back for you later!” Ladybug says, she usually picks you up without notice and leaves as she places a kiss on your head.
  * When they can’t ensure your safety, they call you as the other leaves to find the villain.



You were the only one who knew their civilian identities. It was a big burden since you couldn’t be with them outside the safety of your room.

  * You promised both of them not to tell the other about their identity.
  * It was difficult, you had to make stories as to why you couldn’t meet the other or why you couldn’t go to a specific place as a civilian.
  * Civilian dates were often in the company of Marinette. She didn’t have to hide her relationship with you from the public.
  * Dates with Adrien were always with him as Chat Noir, it was the only time he could escape from his famous image.
  * You made sure to text them when they couldn’t stop buying. Marinette often made scheduled dates in advance while Adrien stopped by when he could.



You made them promise to make sure they put their duties above you. 

  * "When you two are done, then we can all be together without secrets...”
  * Ladybug and Cat Noir made it their mission to end Hawkmoth to make Paris safe for you and its residents.




	60. All Night [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt:   
> All night by chevy with Luka?

People would often state home is where the heart was.

"Home? Wherever Y/n is, that's home." Luka would correct them. From the moment he met you, that was a universal truth that resonated within him.

_ We could just go somewhere _

_ A place we could lose all our cares _

_ And waste away all our time _

_ It'll just be you and I _

"Luka L/n, it has a pretty ring to it..." Luka tells you, his face nuzzled on the crook of your neck. One of his favorite places to rest at.

"So does Y/n Couffaine..." You place a kiss on his nose. You don't notice his smirk until you felt his hands make their way to your waist. Hugging you close as he trails kisses on your shoulders.

_ So let’s stay up all night watching the starlight _

_ Soaring through the skies oh, I'll hold tight _

_ No one will notice _

_ Let's all just focus on what we’re about to see _

_ Eyes wide open _

"Tickets? What for?" You ask your boyfriend. He pulls a folded piece of paper, filled with times and places.

"Let's go on a small adventure, just the two of us."

Of course, there was always an adventure with Luka. His carefree spirit made you live in the moment. Luka found your presence grounding to his dreaming personality.

_ All night _

_ All night _

Click, click, click, the sounds of the camera catching one of the many pictures of the two of you. Were it not for Luka's ease in Paris, people would lump you with lovestruck tourists visiting the city of love.

"Y'know, I didn't know I was missing so much of Paris." You tell him as you sit on the park bench. A hidden garden was in front of you, you had to admit that Luka knew every place in the city.

"I want us to make many memories here before we start traveling far," Luka replies, holding out a flower to place on your hair. "The flower is almost as beautiful as you."

_ With you I just feel so alive _

_ We'll keep running and lose track of time cause _

_ It feels like the world disappears _

_ And we're just floating in the air _

It was no secret that Luka and you were often found in each other's room. 

_ So let's stay up all night watching the starlight _

_ Soaring through the skies oh, I'll hold tight _

_ No one will notice _

_ Let's all just focus on what we're about to see _

_ Eyes wide open _

Luka held out a small box; opening, you saw a pendant shaped like a constellation.

"Is this... your star sign?" You asked. Luka nodded and secured the necklace on you. You tug on his collar and see he has a similar one, but that one had your star sign.

"Something to keep you close to me when I miss you." Luka bashfully states. You kiss him, it wasn't often that you got to see a bashful Luka. Some moments like these made you fall more in love.

"And here I thought my tattoo was a good surprise gift for you..." You whispered before giggling and walking away.

"Tattoo? Let me see!" Luka chased after you, he knew you wanted to play with him by how you wiggled from his grasp. "We can get one together!" 

_ All night _

_ All night _


	61. Songbird [Luka]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: 
> 
> Fic in which whatever the reader sings comes true like if she sang Burn, there would be fire? With Luka. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sounds like a prompt for a good fic... also I didn't know what Burn song you wanted so I used Bachata en Fukuoka by Juan Luis Guerra
> 
> Currently: 20 Requests to write

Luka wondered why you never sang. He's heard from Juleka how much you loved music, even as going as far as her help write songs.

So why didn't you sing? The question plagued his mind every day he saw you hum intensively instead of singing the lyrics.

That is until he went to your place to ask for your opinion on a specific song he was writing. It was 8am on a day off from school. Of course, he was surprised when he heard a voice singing a tune that he did not know.

Following the sound, he peeked inside the open window. His question kept pilling up as he saw you had a duffel bag. Were you planning on leaving just before the midterms? And that's when he heard it, your voice, singing in a different language.

_ "Y un atardecer pintó de canvas el cielo _

_ (Sunset painted the sky) _

_ Caminé la playa de Momochi, mi anhelo _

_ (As for my wish, I walked on the beach of Momochi) _

_ Y se me escapó una sonrisa del alma _

_ (A smile from deep of my heart esacaped) _

_ Aquí me enseñó arigatou gozaimasu _

_ (Here, it showed me, thank you very much) _

_ Yo canté tu bachata aquí en Fukuoka _

_ (I sang your song, here in Fukuoka)" _

In a blink of an eye, you were gone. Luka blinked and began to panic, were where you? 

Checking his phone, the time made 8am, just like the last time he checked. There was no logical explanation for your disappearance. Just as he was trying to understand what was going on, he saw a notification on his phone. 

Opening he saw you, looking at the sunset on the beach.

"The beaches of Fukuoka always remind me of those in romance novels..." Luka read the text below the picture.

He had so many questions, but it would be best to keep this little secret for now.

He would ask you about your trip tomorrow.


	62. Let's Talk About Fics

Like the title states, let's talk about fics. Yes, I did state that all information inputted will be greatly appreciated, but this is where we get into the bigger problem: Requests that seem to tailor only to the person who requests it. 

I tried to think of ways to resolve requests like these, mainly thinking that pieces like these should be commissioned by the person. That's not ideal, I don't write because I want money. I write because I love writing. So, what is the next big solution?

It's quite simple, updating guidelines. If needed please do contact me about the requests via Twitter @ars_melioria if you think your request is too personal. As of now, there are Five requests that are basically written due to the information of the request. Yes, I have stated that that there is no limit on the amount of information one can send, but at this point those who requested the fics have it written. As a writer, I believe requests like these should have their own voice. In short, it is not my place to write these requests because they are personal to the person who sent them.

In other words, I'm not the person who should write those stories. Those stories mean something to you, therefore you should be the one to write your stories. Sure, I'll continue to write and continue taking requests.

So for those who requested a small fic with much detail: Please do talk to me on Twitter or on Tumblr. Would I change my mind on your detailed request? Yes, it's always possible as long as I am able to talk to the person who requested it. For that, I'll put them in a separate Miraculous Fic section.

_**TLDR:**_ I am updating the request guidelines and I am willing to write specific requests only if I get to know the ins and out of the requests. In the end, it is you who trust me enough to write this story. So once again, thank you very much for supporting my endeavors in writing. My socials are always open to listen to anything; From talking about requests to being a beta reader on fics.

_**There is an updated request form, it has a section for detailed fics and guidelines.** _

Link: https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn


	63. Singer S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: 
> 
> Luka and or Felix with a reader who has a small singing youtube channel (like Chevy) and discovers them

##  _**Luka** _

He likes to look around the internet for inspiration when he has an artist block.

  * He found your channel during one of those artist blocks.
  * Becomes a number one fan and streams your music constantly.



One day, he leaves a comment.

  * "I'm a big fan and would love to do a collab!" Luka pressed enter and waits for a response.
  * He jumps out of his seat when he sees a little heart at his comment
  * "What type of music do you like to listen to?" He reads your question. It was the first time Luka felt self-conscious about his music taste.



If you live close, he asks you to meet him by a park or a cafe.

  * "My, you do look like the person in the picture!" Your voice makes him look up from his phone as you sit across from him.
  * The two of you begin to talk to music, it was an instant connection!



But, if you live far, he likes to video call you.

  * "How was your day?" It's a simple question but he loves to hear your answer. Everything about you is interesting to him.
  * He likes to send you pictures of his friends, music, interests, and things that remind him of you.
  * Does not have a specific time to video call you, but he doesn't call you during late hours.
  * If he can't talk to you then he sends a loving text.



He loves collaborating with you! So much so that he makes a duo with you.

  * He loves those moments, the two of you express everything through music.
  * He doesn't mind if you upload the audio or video of the two of you singing. 
  * Likes having you featured in the songs he writes for Kitty Section. Sometimes he writes them thinking about you.
  * It doesn't matter if you're the harmony, lead singer, back0up, or chorus, you always have a spot in the song.
  * He respects it when you say you don't want to sing. So he likes to ask for your help with certain melodies.
  * He loves being with you and loves that you're equally as passionate for music as he is!



##  **_Felix_ **

Found your channel by accident, it was in one of the Youtube Mix playlists.

  * "Huh?" His brows a closely knitted, the type of genre did not fit the Youtube playlist he was previously listening to.
  * When he switches to the tab, he sees you singing.
  * He skipped your song, but then the algorithm recommended you to him once more.
  * This time he didn't skip it. It was soothing to hear you sing.



He didn't care much, you were just a small channel. It was his voice that captivates him.

  * He ends up making a playlist with your covers.
  * Listening to you sing becomes a form of comfort when he's stressed.
  * He's always there in live streams to donate or to be the first one to stream your new song.
  * "Thank you for the big donation! As thanks, what song would you like for me to sing?" He listens to you, of course, he always requests the same song so you know he's a regular.



Felix commissioned a song for you, he wanted your voice to do covers of some of his mother's favorite songs.

  * Since you knew he was a regular donor/patron, you didn't hesitate to say yes.
  * He sends you to a music studio close to where you live.
  * You see him throughout the whole process, there's always a shy smile on his face when he hears you sing.



It was during one of those high-society interviews that he said he was fond of your music.

  * He simply states that you're a raw and amazing talent. 
  * He also tells them your artistic name to the paparazzi.
  * Which in turn, makes you have a surge of subs and patrons.



Rumors fly, everyone is asking the same question: are you two a couple?

  * "They're focused on music, I wouldn't want them to choose over their passion or a relationship." Felix states, leaving the paparazzi begging for more answers.
  * You get asked the same thing, but you say you're not going to comment on it.
  * That is until Felix asks you to become his significant other. He respects your decision if you want to keep it private or not.



Loves spoiling you with the best technology and instruments to make your music.

  * Want to make a new song? He's got producers at his fingertips!
  * Your guitar string broke? He's sending you a new guitar with amazing strings!
  * All that he requests is a kiss or a song. 



If you two live far, he's the type to always keep contact with you.

  * Every free spot on his schedule is dedicated to you.
  * Flies off to see you when he has a vacation or a holiday.
  * He even asks if you'd like to come over. If your family is against this, then he doesn't think twice about visiting you.



If you two live close, he always has his schedule open to spending time with you.

  * Likes to spend time with you, it doesn't matter where as long as it's with you.
  * He likes listening to your voice, it could be about reciting a recipe to singing. He just adores you and your voice.




	64. Personalized Fics Are Now Open

The direct link is [here](so%20i%20wanna%20request%20adrien%20with%20a%20very%20like..%20creme%20and%20posh%20fem%20s/o??%20like%20very%20giving%20me%20very%20much%20pretty%20lattes%20and%20like%20that%20aesthetic%20that%E2%80%99s%20like%20rly%20light%20browns%20and%20pretty%20and%20stuff?%20i%20sent%20a%20photo%20thru%20ur%20submit%20thingy!!%20like%20they%20go%20to%20the%20same%20school%20and%20everything!!%20and%20she%20has%20like%20this%20sort%20of%20like%20tendency%20to%20be%20rude%20when%20angry??%20i%E2%80%99m%20sorry%20if%20this%20is%20really%20specific!)

Instructions are stated there and in the tinyurl link. Both this subfolder and the other will be updated. So if you sent any detailed requests, expect to see them there and on my Tumblr! 


End file.
